Dirty Dancing
by Im.Just.Like.Me
Summary: Gabi's mother forces her and her little sister to Lava Springs Country Club & Resort for the 3 months of summer. Gabi thinks it'll be boring & a waste of time, then she meets the entertainment staff & the leading male dancer, Troy Bolton. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure when I'll post this, but I can't resist starting it.**

**I'm the author of Meant To Live, The World As You Know It, and All You Need Is Love.**

**Review please.**

**Summary:**Gabriella's mother forces her and her little sister to Lava Springs Country Club & Resort for the three months of summer. Gabriella thinks it will be boring and a waste of time, then she meets the entertainment staff and the leading male dancer, Troy Bolton. He teaches her not only the art dancing, but how real love can be. Troyella. Based off Dirty Dancing.  
**Selena: Selena Gomez (creative, huh?)**

**RYAN AND SHARPAY ARE NOT SIBLINGS OR RELATED IN ANYWAY. HER LAST NAME IS NOW ELLIOT.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not HSM or Dirty Dancing**

* * *

"Here it is!" my mother exclaimed when the big gates leading into Lava Springs Country Club & Resort located in Albuquerque, New Mexico opened for our limo to come in.

I'm not excited for this little trip at all. I'm not even supposed to be here. I had plans to backpack through Europe and stay in hostiles, but of course Azmirelda Montez wouldn't have that. No, no Montez can do that, it would disgrace the family name. Ha, like it isn't disgraced enough already, no thanks to my father.

I'm from the upper east side in Manhattan, New York. The home of the rich, backstabbing, stuck up people who only care about themselves. I'm not one of them, at least I hope I'm not, I've strived to not be one my whole life. I don't want to be like my mother, which is one of the reasons we don't get along. I don't want to be a high society wife and organize charities, and galas, and have little step ford children. Again, I don't want to be like her. I know she loves me, but on some levels, she also dislikes me. I don't have to try and fit in to the posh New York lifestyle, I just did (even though I didn't want to), I have people come to me and look up to me, she goes to other people, boys vie for my attention while she can't even capture my father's. Plainly, I fit in more, and she doesn't.

She wasn't groomed to be a upper east side society wife, and that is the reason why my father first fell in love with her. She was everything the girls around him weren't. Wild, funny, adventurous, honest, and most of all, she came from nothing. Her parents weren't anything like his, rich and powerful, and when they died, she supported herself. He liked that in her, so he married her. Then, soon after, he hated her. Why? Because as soon as they got married, she fell under pressure from his parents to become what he hated the most, a society wife. I guess in that way I am like Leo Montez, my father, because I plan to do just what he did. Marry outside of society. Once I finish college at his Alma mater (where I don't even want to go), I'm free. I plan to take it one step further actually, once I graduate, I'm done with society, with galas and charities, all of it.

I don't want my mother to dislike me because I fit in more that she does, I don't want her to dislike me just because I don't want to be like her. Everyone has to make their own destiny, that's what I believe. I didn't want to fit in, I just did. I didn't want to be popular at my stuffy private school, I just was. In fact, I tried not to be, but because my last name is Montez, people respected and looked up to me. I was never into the boys from 'good families' like my parents wanted me to be. I was more drawn towards the black sheep guys. You know, the boys who smoked weed, popped pills once in a while, and drank more alcohol than water. The ones who eventually got caught then mysteriously 'went to visit an aunt in France' which was an excuse for rehab.

The reason why I am spending practically my whole summer vacation at a expensive resort is because of my parents. When my mom finally realized just how promiscuous Leo Montez is, something I've known for years. It wasn't hard to figure out, especially when she found him in his office with his blond secretary on her knees in front of him, catch my drift? She always knew, I knew she knew, he knew she knew, she just ignored it. She ignored when she found lipstick on his neck, she ignored when he smelled like perfume, she ignored when he just plain didn't come home at night. When she was forced not to ignore it anymore, she just had to leave. She couldn't face society when they all knew what a cheater my father is. So, she decided to spend all summer hiding out, and she demanded Selena, my little sister, be brought with her, so I had to come.

Selena and I aren't the closest siblings, and you think we would be because she's sixteen about to be seventeen in about a month, and I'm eighteen going to be nineteen a few months after her, but we're not. For one reason, she gets along with my mother, and I don't. She is like my mother, and I'm not. I'm damn proud of myself that I'm not like her, but Selena isn't the same as me. She's so.. obedient, and it pisses me off. Selena is too much like my mother already, three months alone with her and she would be her little clone. I can't let that happen. I'm already going to be gone when I am at Stanford.

A male staff member opened the door for my mom and held a hand out for her to take. "Azmirelda!" the owner, Frank Evans, said once we all got out with the unneeded aid from his male staff.

"Let the ass kissing begin," I mumbled under my breath, making Selena laugh next to me. Just because we aren't the closest, doesn't mean we aren't slightly close and get along. Everyone in the upper east side knew if you mess with Selena, you mess with me. I'd do anything for Selena, and she knows it. She also knows the only reason I am here is because of her, and she's grateful. She doesn't want to be like my mother, she just can't help it. Selena isn't the best at standing up for herself when it comes to my parents, tantrums were never her thing, they however were my specialty.

"Frankie!" Azzy exclaimed and hugged him. "It's good to see you, it's been far too long," she told him, and he nodded as they began talking, leaving Selena and I standing in front of the limo, bored.

While Selena just eyed up the cute boys who were on the staff, which they practically all were, I observed my mother. I believe she met Frank at her wedding, Frankie's Daddy's old pal from college, from Stanford, so they know each other. He's the reason we even came here, when he found out that my mother was looking for a place to go for the summer, he called her right up. I would have been happier in Connecticut, closer to New York, than Albuquerque, New fucking Mexico. As much as I hate the upper east side, I love New York City. I wanted to go to NYU, but when I told my father he said 'Montez's do as a Montez does, and your a Montez, you will go to Stanford' no joke, he said that. Fuck Albuquerque and fuck Leo Montez because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

I love my father, I do, he's always provided for us, and made sure we were never without, but he was never there. He was always out of town on business, at the office, or some skank's house. My mom was always there, and drove me fucking insane. The more I wasn't like her, the more she tried to make me like her. I love her because she was always there and because she is my mother, she just doesn't understand I don't want to be her, I want to be who she used to be before she married Daddy. Wild, funny, adventurous, I don't want to be like her, but at the same time I do, crazy.

I watched my mother because as soon as she saw Frank Evans, a smile on her face appeared, a smile I haven't seen since Selena came out into society in her perfect white dress, white shoes, white gloves, everything perfect, while I made a few alterations to my own appearance before I came out, and appalled her. Black converse, a wild hair do that I rocked, and a much shorter, lacy dress she knew nothing about. It gave the society wives something to talk about. Yeah, I'm a rebel.

"You, get the bags," Frank broke off from my mother to say to a African American boy who had a visible Afro, but had it tied back. I knew just how many bags there were, and decided to help. Selena didn't notice and made gooey eyes at the blond behind Frank.

I pulled out a bag behind the boy and put in on the sidewalk. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking the next bag out.

"It's called helping, nice people do it," I answered, grabbing another bag.

He lifted my mother's huge Coach bag out with a huff and set it down. "Guests aren't the nicest around here," he replied, picking up the last few bags.

"I'm not like the other guests," I responded and closed the trunk. "I'm Gabriella," I introduced, holding my hand out.

The boy raised an eyebrow before taking my hand. "Chad," he told me, and I nodded.

"Gabi, sweetie, I have someone for you to meet, get away from _that boy_ and come over here," my mother's perky voice rang through the air.

I groaned softly and my head fell back. "Sorry, Azmirelda calls. I'll see you later, Chad," I told him, backing up.

"You might not, I'm just filling in today, I'm a dancer, and we're not allowed to fraternize with the guests," he informed me.

I kept backing up. "I'm not like the other guests, I'll see you again, Chad," I said confidently and went to my mother.

"What were you doing over there with _that boy_?" Azzy asked me, dusting off the side of my shoulder like he got me dirty because I talked to him. Oh, _that boy._ Every single guy I've ever dated, hung out with, or just plain made out with and she caught me that she doesn't like is called _that boy_. There have been many _that boys_. I'm not a ho, I just like to have fun, and well, when it pisses her off, that's a plus.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Just helping, Mom," I told her in an overly nice voice that she knows is fake.

She didn't shutter at my voice and smiled wide. "Gabriella, I would like you to meet Ryan Evans, Frank's son. He's your age," she said, turning me to face Ryan Evans. Uh oh, 'he's your age' practically means you should marry him. Nope, I have other plans, and besides, I don't go for blonds although there have been a few, I prefer boys with longer hair. I have a thing for hair, shaggy hair. Some girls have a thing for eyes, abs, hands, sometimes even penises, I have a thing for hair, sue me.

Still, I smiled my same fake sweet smile and held my hand out. "Hi, " I greeted him, and he took my hand. I know a society boy when I see one, and this def is one. While they put on a show for Mommy and Daddy about college and good manners, all they really want is ass, and the look Ryan Evans was giving me told me he wants my ass, and he ain't gettin' it.

"Ryan attending Yale, isn't that great?" Azzy questioned, poking me in the side. "He's a junior."

I nodded. "Fantastic," I lied, taking my hand from Ryan's. It wasn't really a lie, because Yale means away from me. I glanced over and saw Selena was staring at him with her boy face on, I'll have to talk to her later. Twenty year old Ryan Evans bad.

"Come on, Ryan and I will lead you to your rooms," Frank told us, and my mother looped an arm through his. Rooms does mean plural, we each have our own room, but Selena's connects with my mothers, thank God it's not the same for me. Just because this summer will be hell because I'm stuck here, doesn't mean I will be doing nothing. One reason why I wanted to go to NYU, I love art and drawing and painting. Lava Springs is full of man made lakes and golf courses, and sandpits for volleyball, it has high rocks, and skylines. Most not needed, but still beautiful, and it'd be great to capture it. Well, I don't really want to draw a sandpit for volleyball, maybe if the guys playing are cute enough with shaggy hair.

"You have one hour girls, then we are going to dinner with the Evans', isn't that great?" my mother said a little while later after Frank and Ryan left.

I frowned into Selena's mirror when Selena really told her how great it is, and how nice Ryan is. Ugh. As soon as my mother was gone I turned around. "You didn't believe that act did you, Lena?" I asked her before sitting down on her bed. She didn't answer. "Selena, you don't want to hang out with boys like him," I informed her.

She sighed. "Gabi, I know how to handle myself, don't worry about it," she replied, going to her suitcases to look for something to wear to dinner.

"I have to worry about it, I'm your big sister, and if he hurts you I'm the one Mom is going to yell at because I ripped his dick off," I responded, crossing my legs Indian style while the comment made her laugh. "Me and Mom fight enough, I don't need another reason for her to look down on me," I added. "Dick ripping is not a good thing on her list," I stated.

"I don't think dick ripping is a good thing on anyone's list," Selena commented, picking up one of her dress bags.

I shrugged. "It's a good thing on mine if the boy deserves it," I assured her with a nod.

"Ryan likes you anyways, all the boys like you," Selena reminded me, disappointment in her voice.

"That's not my fault," I replied, frowning a little.

"Please," Selena said, and turned to look at me. "Of course all the boys we come in contact with want the older, hotter Montez girl who breaks the rules rather than the younger, flat chested Montez girl who does everything Mommy tells her," she told me.

I got up from my spot on the bed and walked over to her. "Sweetie, I was a late bloomer in the chest area too, remember? They will come, and I'm not hotter than you, we're both sexy bitches," I told her, and she smiled. "And I don't try to break the rules, okay sometimes, yeah, but most of the time it's just me being who I really am. You don't have to be like her, Selena, you're better than her, you can-"

"Create your own destiny, I know," she finished for me and I nodded. "I don't have the guts you do, Gabs, but I wish I did. We've been raised to think a certain way, and right from the get go you decided that way was wrong, and you made your own identity, I never did. I'm going to grow up and be just another Montez, you won't," she told me.

"That's not true, the part about you isn't true. You can change, okay? You don't have to grow up to be a society wife. If you need help becoming you, you always have me. We may not be totally close, Selena, in fact I think this is the most we've talked in a long time, but that doesn't mean I don't care or won't help you with anything," I reminded her. "You'll always be my little sister."

She nodded. "I know," she replied.

"This is getting a little to _Full House _for me, so I'm going to get changed into something they might be acceptable according to the queen," I told Selena before walking out of her room. "Queen bitch is more like it," I mumbled, running into someone. "I'm so sorry," I said instantly before looking up at the person. "Oh, it's you."

Chad laughed. "I like my name, but I do get called 'you' a lot around here," he responded, putting me back on my feet.

"That's not what I meant," I told him. "I told you I'd see you again, didn't I?" I asked, leaning against the wall. "Even if it was by accident."

Chad sized me up, I could tell, it happens a lot where I come from. "I think you're right, you're not like the other guests," he concluded.

"If you mean that I actually have feelings are care about other people, yep, I told you so," I gloated, smiling. "I strive to be an actual human being," I told him.

He laughed. "I think you're doin' pretty good," he replied.

"Thanks, my mother hates it," I said. "Look, I have to go to dinner with the Evans because my mother is trying to kill me, but I would love to hang out with you after if you want," I told him, hoping for a yes. One friend could make this whole summer not suck ass.

He scratched the back of his head. "From what I've seen, you look like pretty cool person, but I can't," he informed me. "I'm part of the entertainment staff which is not allowed to mingle with guests," he explained. "Waiters, staff, they're allowed, Evans prefers it, but not me and my friends," he added.

"No one has to know, Chad, it's not like I exactly want to be noticed around here," I replied, grabbing his watch to look at the time. "Damn it, I have to be ready for dinner in twenty minutes, I'm not in the mood to get in a fight with my mom, so I gotta go," I told him, dropping his arm. "But if we meet again, Chad, we're destined to be friends," I said, going in my room to change.

If I had to listen to one more story about my parents and how happy they were before they got married, I was going to shoot Frankie Evans. Doesn't he know how much my parents separation is hurting Selena? No, he doesn't. I don't give a fuck, I knew about their marital problems, she didn't, this was all new to her. I already had to listen to my mom lecture me on the way down here about how my outfit wasn't good enough. I like it, it's comfy. A high waisted pink floral skirt with a black tank top that is tucked into the skirt and has lacy straps. I wore it with black strappy heels, my make up light, and put my hair in it's long tumbly ways. We both know I look good, she is just pissed off that I don't care that she thinks it's not good enough.

And if Ryan Evans tries to put his arm around me one more time, I am going to rip off his penis just for the fun of it. I had taken to observing people, to wondering if they actually liked their lives. My opinion was varied from person to person. Some actually looked delighted to be here, while others were ignoring their partners and checking out the wait staff. Is it me or is every person working here cute? The boys are yummy, but not my taste, and all the girls have bodies of models, what the hell is up?

I was using the plastic stick that has a flower hanging off of it that is in my nonalcoholic drink, unfortunately, and just looking around when I saw Chad again. Oh, I guess this means we are destined to be friends, right? His waiter uniform was untucked, and his hair was let go, and he looked more relaxed. He looked like he was waiting for someone, he was leaning against a white pole out on the porch, I could see him through the big bay window that was across the room. I was glad Frank was on the other side of the table, and Ryan was busy lying to my sister about something he's done so they couldn't see Chad and get him in trouble.

Suddenly, a guy showed up, walking up the steps in front of Chad, and came up right in front of him. My eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped. He is hands down the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my life. God, he even has the shaggy hair I adore. Brown chestnut, sexy hair that flopped down into his beautiful blue eyes. I knew his eyes were blue because the blue polo he was wearing brought them out, and he looked good in black dress pants with a black jacket hung over his shoulder that was not yet on. He looked so.. delicious, and I've never wanted to talk to a boy more, I've never wanted to talk to a boy like this ever. As conceited as it sounds, I don't go to boys, they come to me. I've never been one of those girls who pine after boys, I've had a few in my life, yeah, but I never went after them.

I knew he wasn't a guest here, I could just tell. He didn't have the persona of one who was. Chad was saying something to him while cocking his head back towards dining room, which made the guy's eyes look in. He looked right in my direction, and I just pulled a girl and looked away. What the hell is that? Since when do boys make me nervous? When I looked back up a blond girl who was beautiful and wearing a pink dress that went a little further down than mid thigh, and had her hair in curls like me, but her curls were smaller. I couldn't help but eye them up like I am a stalker, I'm intrigued. Sexy Hair Guy is so beyond sexy that he needs a new adjective, and I wanted to know what they were talking about, and what had Sexy all dressed up along with the Pink Dress Chick.

I felt like frowning when Sexy threw his arm around Pink and pulled her close. Not fair, I wanted to run my hands through his hair. I have thing for hair, get over it. Chad was talking again, a smile of his face, and motioned back towards the dining room again. Stop doing that! I can't watch you like a perverted stalker if Sexy and Pink are looking in my direction. I noticed my mother looking at me strangely. Ooh, is it because I'm not adding my comments in on what she is saying and embarrassing her? I'm a bit preoccupied right now. I just smiled at her, and sipped my drink. When I looked back up, they were gone. Damn my mother.

"Doesn't that sound nice?" my mother was saying, looking expectantly at me.

"Uh, sure," I answered unaware of what she was talking about.

Azmirelda smiled widely. "Excellent, then we will all go," she told Frank. What? Where? When? Everyone started standing up. What the hell is going on?

I made sure to link my arm with Selena's and not be near Ryan. "Where are we going?" I asked in her ear.

She looked over at me. "The welcome dance that signifies the start of summer and lets all the guests meet each other," she informed me. God, she's starting to sound like Mom.

Why the fuck did I agree to this? That's right, I was watching Sexy outside, then was un-fucking-aware that I said 'uh, sure' to go to some lame dance that is a code word for watching eighty year olds sway on the dance floor. Actually, there are a lot of younger people like my mother, and even younger like me around, but I wasn't interested in making buddy buddy with them. I didn't have any friends in New York, and I don't plan on making any here. I would rather hang out with someone like Chad, of course I haven't seen him since he was talking to Sexy and Pink.

When the room darkened, and a spotlight lit up the middle of the dance floor, like everyone else, I looked. Low and behold it was Sexy and Pink, why oh why do they have to look so good together? A new song started, prompting them to break out into a dance. Not only do they look great together, they dance great together. They made their complex dance that included lifts, and twirls, and constant movement look so easy that it made me jealous. I am not a dancer. I could barely do the fan dance when I came out into society, of course that could be because our teacher was a stuffy ninety year old who could barely stand for an extended amount of time. They didn't want to break tradition to get us someone who could actually teach, the woman who did had taught the fan dance for the last like seventy years.

I was jealous and happy, the fact that they are putting on the show means they work here, he isn't a stuck up rich person. I couldn't get my eyes off them, it was only when I heard Ryan speak that I remembered he was even there. "What the hell are they doing? That won't sell dance lessons," he said like he owned the place, which he does, he is the heir to own it.

"Huh?" I questioned, only looking away because their breathtaking dance was over, and they separated to dance with others.

Ryan smiled at me because I was talking to him. "Troy Bolton and Sharpay Elliot, they are the lead dancers here, they teach lessons," he told me, and I nodded. So, Sexy's name is Troy, even his name is sexy. I think I'll still call him Sexy, it sure describes him well, and yet, not well enough. Hell, I think I want some of those lessons.

I ended up being too much of a sissy to attempt to go out onto the dance floor and pretend to suck, well not really pretend, I do kinda suck, so Troy, AKA Sexy, would try to teach me, then coax me into some dance lessons. Trust me, bud, those lessons are already on my mind. So, instead I stayed at my table, found a waiter carrying some champagne and pretended to be interested in what Ryan was saying, put was really thinking about how Sexy is behind me some where.

"That's sounds wonderful, Frank!" my mother said in a overly perky voice, so perky that I wanted to call her out on how unhappy her life is right now, but I won't. I would rather leave her than insult her. "Doesn't it girls?" she asked. Oh ho, I am not falling for this one. I do not want to go back to Frank and Ryan's suite and have drinks, uh uh, hell no!

Selena, always the pleaser, nodded though. "Sounds great!" she agreed. Cough, suck up, cough.

I gave everyone my fake smile. "Actually, I'm feeling a bit tired, you know, the flight and time change and all," I told them. "I think I'll just go back to my room and go to bed a little early," I explained. I don't really think eleven is a little early, but whatever, I don't want to me schmoozed by Idiot and his son.

Azmirelda knows me all too well, but rather than having a grumpy me with them for the rest of the night she decided to let me go. "Well, if you feel that way, dear, we'll all just go, I'm sure Ryan will keep our Selena entertained," she replied.

He better not keep her too entertained, twenty and sixteen do not mix. Twenty, sixteen, and jail do, however. Still, I didn't say a word and hugged them goodbye, even Ryan unfortunately, and pretended to go back to my room, but didn't.

I didn't plan on going back to my room, I felt like walking around and taking in the sights of this place, it's pretty even at night. Yep, the man-made lake, the imported big red rocks, the moon hidden a little bit behind the huge mountains of rock, all pretty, and so sketchable. NYU has a good art curriculum, I love art, and wanted to study it, but I guess Stanford will have to do. I've always been interested in art, and traveling the word, never really settling down 'til I felt like it was time to, even though my mother never wanted me to. She wants me to do what all the other girls do, go to college, land a hubby, have kids, organize charities. Not happening with this girl, wrong daughter.

I was on my walk, looking up at the moon when I heard a grunting noise. I glanced down the hill I was on to see no other than my friend Chad, crumbling under three cases of beer. I went down the hill as fast as I could in heels, and grabbed the first case off his stack, making it much easier for him.

"Why not just get a keg? So much easier than going on beer runs during all hours of the night, you know," I informed him, and he laughed at me. "Hi, friend, how is your night going?" I asked him. I really wanted to say do you know where Sexy is right now, but of course I would change Sexy into Troy, then all these questions would start, so I didn't ask him that particular question.

He cocked his head to the side, and I got the signal to start walking. "It's alright, I'm happy as hell I'm done being waiter boy," he answered as we walked up steps. "Saw you with the Evans, you must me some kind of rich to keep their attention," he commented.

"I told you I was meeting them, and I'm not rich, my parents are. My dad knew Frank in college, and now my mom has some naughty crush on him, it's sickening," I replied when we stopped in front of two wood doors, and you could hear a pulsing beat coming from behind them. "Ryan's a dick, and if he wants to keep his dick, he better keep his hands off my sister," I added, looking over at him.

Chad grinned. "On that we agree, Ryan Evans is a dick," he restated before kicking open the doors. I was surprised on what I found inside, a whole lotta people, dancing really close, and really, well, really sensually. It wasn't like grinding, it was most than that, and hard to describe. Grinding is forced while this looked anything but, the way all these couples were dancing, it was not forced. In fact, it looked welcomed, and kind of like foreplay on the dance floor, only with clothes on. I didn't want to know here their hands disappeared to. "What? They don't dance like this where you're from?" Chad asked, leading me inside, through the crowd, and to a bar like area to put the beer down on.

"The upper east side, New York, home of the prudes? I don't think so," I answered, leaning back on the bar to look at everyone. How does one bend like that? A girl bent so far back that her head just about touched the ground while the guy she was dancing with held her hips, which because of the bend, were thrust into his. Damn. Where's Sexy when you need him? "Well, they're either prudes or womanizers," I rephrased, peering back at Chad. "How did they learn to dance like this?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "It's just the way we dance, people are doing it in the clubs back home," he told me. "You wanna learn?" Chad wondered, raising an eyebrow.

From Sexy, yes, from you, no. "I'm not sure," I said, biting my lip. It's not that Chad isn't cute, he is, hell everyone here is, he just doesn't have the hair, and I'm getting the friend vibe from him. "We've met again, Chad, we're destined to be friends," I stated.

"I figured, you sure as hell can't be my girlfriend, I've already got one of those," he replied. "In the hall, when I said the entrainment staff can't hang out with guests, I wasn't lying," he added.

I shrugged. "So?" I responded. "What's with that anyways?" I asked him.

"You're so new," he mentioned, turning towards me. "Ella, can I call you Ella?" he asked, and I nodded. "Ella, Frank Evans wants all of his guests to have fun during the summer, especially teenage guests," he started. "So, he hires people that aren't all that bad to look at, then he encourages them to hang out with the teenagers, and to be a little more than friends," he informed me.

"You mean like a summer fling?" I questioned.

Chad nodded. "Right in one, Ella. If the kids are happy, the parents are happy, and if the parents are happy, they come back with the kids, who want to come because they hook up all summer with the staff," he said in simpler terms. "All of us though, the entertainment staff meaning the dancers, singers, band members, we're told to stay away, far away, we're not considered good enough," he told me. "If they even suspect we're doing what the rest of the staff is doing, we'll get fired," he finished.

"That's stupid," I commented. "Don't you have a girlfriend anyways?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Yeah, her mom is a maid here, she's in college, so in the summer's she stays with her here. Frank actually lets her stay because her mom has been a maid here since she was like twenty. Taylor usually just takes dance lesson after dance lesson because all the dancers are friends with her," he answered. "All the guests are bitches to her," he clarified.

"What's her name? I won't be a bitch to her. I had hardly any friends in New York, and I don't plan on making any here, but if she isn't some rich bitch, I'll hang out with her," I told him

"Taylor McKessie, and I find it hard to believe that you had hardly any friends," he replied. "I mean, I just met you how many hours ago, and I already like you," he told me.

I smiled. "Thank you, I feel the same, and I didn't have friends because they wanted to be friends with me because of my last name, not because they actually liked me," I informed him.

"I don't even know your last name," Chad said.

"And we're already friends," I finished for him, looping an arm through his. "Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I quoted.

Chad shook his head at me before his face lit up. "Tay," he said, walking a little in front of me to hug an African American girl who came over. Aw, they're so cute. I've never really been near couples that actually like each other.

When they pulled away a couple minutes of me standing there while they made out later, I smiled at her. "Hi," I greeted, waving a little.

She looked at Chad warily. "Hey," she said back.

"I'm Gabriella, I met Chad earlier today," I admitted with a nod.

She looked at Chad some more, who was rubbing his ear nervously. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, she's a guest here," he told her. "Tay, don't look at me like that, she's different, she's not a bitch, she's normal," he assured her.

After some staring time at each other, she turned to me. "I'm Taylor, his girlfriend," she told me, a smile on her face, but I could tell it was a fake one. I grew up in the home of fake smiles.

"I know, Chad told me about you," I replied, and she seemed to like that. Oh, I know what's going on. "I don't like Chad like that, I have this thing for hair, and he does not have the hair I like," I assured her. "Not that the Afro doesn't work for him, it does," I added with a nod, which made her laugh.

"I'll be right back," Chad said suddenly, and with a kiss to Taylor's cheek, he left.

Before either of us could talk, the doors opened, and Troy and Sharpay came in, making everyone cheer. Troy shed his black jacket he was wearing during his dance, and the buttons at the top of his polo were unbuttoned, now showing off his chest. It's enough to make a girl hyperventilate. On a sad note, him and Pink instantly started dancing all together like everyone else in the room. All touching, and squeezing, and feeling, not fair. I wanted to be the one he moved with, the one he touched, and squeezed, and felt, okay, that sounds so wrong, but is so true. I'm in complete and total lust with him and I've never been close enough to touch him or hear his voice.

"Sexy," I breathed, watching him move.

I heard Taylor's laugh next to me. "He is somethin', ain't he?" she asked, jerking her head towards him. "I love Chad and all, but that boy has got a whole lot goin' for him," she told me.

I nodded with a sigh. "I have a whole lot goin' for him," I confessed to her, making her laugh again. "They look so great together," I added, watching as he tugged her leg up around his waist, bringing them closer as they kept dancing. The dancing here has an old timey feel to it, but I don't think people were dancing like this back in the day, you'd get in lots o' trouble with the parents.

"Yeah, you'd think they're a couple," Taylor responded, making me look at her. "They're not, they were for a month or so when we were kids, but they don't think of each other like that, they're just really close," she informed me.

"Really close," I repeated, my eyes back on them as they danced. "He even has the hair," I told her, and she laughed some more. I wasn't sure why I was telling this girl about my naughty crush on Sexy, but I practically was.

Chad came back, and we both looked over at him. "Your girl here has a thing for Troy," she immediately told him, making him laugh too.

"Thanks for spilling the beans," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry about it, Ella, every girl either does or has had a thing for him, he knows it. Even him and Shar had an awkward relationship when he was fifteen and she was like fourteen," he assured me. Yeah, that makes me feel better. Not only am I lusting after him, but every other girl is too?! That's no good.

"How old is he now?" I asked him, ripping my eyes off Sexy and Pink.

Chad looked like he was thinking about it, then Taylor smacked him. "Troy's going to be twenty one in a couple months, Chad a couple months after him, Sharpay is almost twenty, and I'm nineteen," she answered for me.

"I'm eighteen," I told her, and another person joined our group.

"That's a nice age," Sexy commented, and I just blinked while looking at him. I've never been mute like this before, and my heart never felt like it wanted to escape from my chest either, but it was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to fly away. "Nice and legal," he added with a nod.

Chad chuckled. "Troy, this is Gabriella, Ella, this is Troy," he introduced us.

Troy looked at me, and I couldn't help but think about how good his hair looks, even a little bit sweaty. "Uh, hi?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

He smiled at me, and I felt like one of those girls whose seen the actor she adores for the first time in person, so they like freak out and faint. When the hell did I become like Selena? All hormonally driven? That in me is def not a good thing, uh uh. Don't listen to the hormones, Gab, listen to your head. Only your head is telling you to jump his bones. Ugh, that's not good either. I've only had sex once, a couple months ago during a drunken mistake, so I consider myself a virgin still, and I'm willing to tear his clothes off. That says a lot.

"Hey," he greeted, and shook his head out so his hair wasn't in his face, making me bite my lip. "You're Chad's new little friend?" he questioned.

"I'm not very little, but yeah," I answered, wow, that was full sentence, I'm makin' progress! I noticed Chad and Taylor leave to start dancing like everyone else.

Troy stepped closer to me. "You would be little without those heels," he replied, looking down my body. I know that look, he checked me out! Go me.

"Excuse me for getting the short gene in the family, okay? That is what heels are for," I told him, and he nodded, stepping closer, making my body heat sky rocket. Is it hot in here, or is it just me?

"You wanna dance?" he asked, his head tilted to the side.

I opened my mouth and looked around at everyone dancing, dancing in a way I didn't know how to dance. "I'm not a dancer," I merely said.

He didn't say anything, and slipped his arms around my waist to pull me against him, it made my heart beat faster, and my breathing pick up. He started walking out onto the dance floor, pulling me with him. "Anyone can dance with the right teacher, now," he started, one hand leaving my waist to take my hand, and I was suddenly tilted backwards while slowly drifted me to one side before snapping me back up straight. After I just looked into his dark eyes for a moment, he pushed me away gently, something I didn't like. He pushed on my shoulders a little, and I took the hint to bend my knees. "Part your feet a little," he ordered in a soft voice, and I couldn't help but do what he said, it was like I was under a weird trance. I'm not usually this cooperative. "Start moving your hips in a circular motion," he said next.

I knew I was doing it wrong, it wasn't hard to figure out, especially since that funny grin on his face appeared. Not that the grin didn't look good on him, everything looks good on him. I told him I'm not a dancer, and I don't want to look like a total idiot around him.

He shook his head at me. "No, watch mine," he told me, and my eyes went down his body and settled on his hips that were rhythmically moving to the beat. It looked really hot. "Okay, look here, and try again," he said while putting a finger under my chin so I would look up into his eyes. I tried to match what he did earlier, and it must have been pretty good because a smile came onto his face while he nodded. "Yeah, now try the other way," he demanded, and I moved my hips in the other way. His hands came up to my hips to help me move the beat better.

When he did this, he started moving closer to me. After what seemed like forever he tugged me all the way against him, one of his legs settling between mine as we started dancing together. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, but damn, I liked, no I loved, being this close to him. I loved that his arms were around me, I loved that my arms are around his neck so I can touch his hair, I love that he's sending feelings through my body I've never felt before. I've never had the racing heart, the giddiness, the nervousness, but I liked it. I liked that he makes me feel this, no other boy has, they were all just good distractions for a time. Hey, I was the same thing to them.

I liked everything with him, which seems weird when I've only seen his face today, and talked to him for all of five minutes, dancing with him about the same. He feels really good too, I've grinded before, I'm pretty good at that, but this felt different, and better in so many ways. It's more intimate than grinding, you feel more connected, and I could feel his hips moving with mine, and it felt fan-fucking-tastic.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my side, a push, then a tug, which turned me so my back was pressed against his front. I felt his breath on my neck, his arm around my waist, and loved it. Without thinking, my hands slid to the sides of his thighs and squeezed a little. All too soon the song was over, and when I turned around, Sexy was gone.

It would be a lie to say I didn't mind, I did. Seeing his gorgeous face for a while, talking for a few minutes if that, and one dance was enough for tonight, but I knew it wouldn't be enough in the not too distant future. I would want more of Troy Bolton.

Maybe those dance lessons aren't a bad idea.

* * *

**Please review, it took me a long time to write this to get it where I liked it. I know their connection right now is pretty sexual, the emotional part will be formed in the following chapters.**

**I would like to thank my friend Kana for practically beta-ing this for me. Love her! Claps for Kana. **

**I don't know how often this will be updated, I don't want to get lost in it because I have two other stories going on. The World As We Know It, and All You Need Is Love, read those if you haven't!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, I WOULD LIKE YOUR THOUGHTS, IF YOU THINK SOMETHING NEEDS TWEEKED PLEASE TELL ME!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Geez, guys, thanks for all the reviews. I didn't expect that many. **

**For all of those who haven't watched Dirty Dancing, watch it, please. Thank you.**

**Keep reviewing, and keep writing. **

**I just want you all to know, this isn't going to be the longest story ever, it's only going to last the three months of summer. Things might escalate a little fast, too, because of Troy and Gabi's personalities. **

**Review.**

**

* * *

**

"You missed some fun last night, Gabi," Selena was telling me the next morning at breakfast. We are eating out on the porch under an umbrella, it's really nice out, really nice meaning really fucking hot. I'm doing better than my mother who chose to dress in fancy pants, a nice motherly shirt, plus a cardigan, I think she's crazy. It's like ninety degrees out here. I'm wearing a white tank top that hugs my upper body like a second skin and shows some of my stomach (my mother disapproves of it, I could tell as soon as she saw me) and blue jeans that are rolled up so they are a little under my knees, along with black wedges that match my black nails and big black belt. I left my hair in it's curliness, and brushed my bangs off to the side so you can see my eyes. Plus, I have aviators, but they're not on right now. Azzy already scolded me on wearing sunglasses at breakfast.

I nodded at my sister. "I had fun on my own last night," I replied, making my mother's eyebrows raise. "Trust me a little, mother, I just went on a walk and took in the sights," I partly lied. "Then I went to bed, I was tired," I assured her.

After I got back from the pseudo-dance club I did collapse from exhaustion. The only reason I am awake is because Selena knocked nonstop and called my cell phone until I did. When I finally opened the door to yell at her, she handed me coffee and was forgiven for interrupting my beauty sleep.

"Yes, well, Frankie invited us for a golf game today," my mother informed me. If she asks me to go, I'll laugh. "Ryan asked if you wanted to go, but I said you probably wouldn't," she told me.

I nodded. "I don't," I said, taking a bite of my pancakes that are to die for. I want to meet the chef here, then tell him that he is going to be my new bff. I don't care if he's like forty, he's the best cook ever. They are chocolate chip pancakes, yum.

"What are you going to do, then?" Selena asked. "Mom and I are going," she told me. Go you.

I shrugged. "I don't know, probably just walk around some more, maybe hang out by the pool," I answered. "How long does a golf game last anyways?" I questioned, sipping my OJ.

"A couple hours, I'm sure there will be no rush for us to play," Azzy told me. I'm sure you're in no rush to leave Frank Evans. Ugh, if he turns into my step dad I might hurl. He's such an ass kisser. He only wanted us to come here because we're Montez's, not because he was being a genuine friend and wanted to help my mother. Plus, I'm sure a lot of people here know of my last name.

My dad is some big, important person that does something special. I've never really listened to him when he talks about it because I don't understand what he's saying. Good daughter, huh? Eh, it's not like he could name one of the few friends I actually had. I went to an after school art program at a public school because Constance, my private school, didn't have any really good art classes. The few friends that I had were also in the program, I don't have any rich friends like Selena does. Well, I did in like seventh grade, learned that one the hard way. No one is a true friend unless you have like some unbreakable bond from birth that makes you like bffls, which I never got.

"I might sketch or something, too," I added, stealing a piece of Selena's sausage that she didn't eat. She didn't mind and took one of my slices of pineapple. See, we're sweet to each other.

"Oh, I wish you would stop with all of that art, it's no way to earn a living," my mother said, finally taking off her cardigan.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know why you want me to go to college, anyways," I told her. "It's not like you want me to do something and become successful, you just want me to find some guy who can take care of me," I said, leaning back in my chair. Yeah, there was a big fight over NYU with my mother, who then told my father, who said he wouldn't pay for college or give me my trust fund unless I went to Stanford. I don't really need my trust fund, I just want a college education.

Azmirelda tried to keep her cool. "Don't start in on that right now, Gabriella Anne, I am not in the mood for a fight," she informed me.

"Uh huh," I said under my breath and reached for my drink. I could live off my trust fund for a while if I wanted to. When I am twenty and I do get it, I'll just put it in the bank and not touch it. It contains three million dollars, yeowza, huh?

Actually, I was thinking about using it to pay for NYU, once I have it, they can't take it back, and I won't need Leo Montez to pay for college anymore. I can transfer. Selena had stayed quiet during our almost fight, she doesn't like to get involved, and I try not to get her involved. "I was thinking of taking dance lessons," I spoke up, knowing my mom will like if I participate in something.

She smiled. "Really?" Azzy questioned, and I nodded slightly. "That's wonderful, hunny, you could use them," she told me. I like the complement intertwined with an insult, priceless. "I can help sign you up today, if you want," she mentioned.

I shook my head. "Nah, I can do it," I replied. I want to find out when Sexy has a lesson myself.

About an hour or so later after my mom and sister went off for golfing, I wound up under a tree sketching and listening to music on my iPhone. I decided against going to the pool, especially when a bunch of bleach blonds were all at it, or at least one of them, and were talking about who should bang the lifeguard first. Well, they really weren't, but they were all eying him up like I was with Sexy last night. There are like four pools here, and a jacuzzi in my bathroom, I have all summer for that, you only get hit with a need to sketch something really good once in a while.

I was half an hour into it when I saw black dance shoes in front of me and looked up. Why hello, Sexy. "Well, well, if it isn't Eighteen and Barely Legal," he commented, taking off his shirt before sitting down. Uh, you might not want to do that around me, I won't be responsible for my actions. Horny girl and sexy shirtless boy does not mix.

"I'm not barely legal, I'll be nineteen soon, so just call me Legal," I flirted, proud that I can make a full sentence right off the bat.

He shook his head, wringing his shirt in his hands. "Nah, that's not a good nickname," he replied. "Even though you are legal, you deserve a better nickname," he told me.

"I have one for you," I spoke up. Shutting up now, do not answer the question that will leave his oh so kissable lips in about three point two seconds.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked. Damn, don't answer, don't answer. Lie if you have to, say anything besides-

"Sexy," I confessed. I'm a fucking idiot, hello I'm Idiot, and your name?

Troy started laughing and I tried to stay calm. It's not that bad. "I've had girls call me sexy, but never literally call me Sexy, I like it," he informed me, bumping my shoulder. I felt this weird swell in my belly, and it made me feel all tingly inside. Huh, that's new. "N'Sync, really?" he questioned. Hm? I'm lost. He gestured gown to my iPhone. Oh, crap, what's going to happen now? My underwear is hanging out and it says like Wednesday on it even though it's Saturday? Nah, I don't even have labeled underwear, still, this is the time when something like that really happens.

"If you came here just to tease me, you can go now," I mumbled, turning the music off and the front picture of me with two of my only friends came on it. Their names are Kelsi and Martha. I miss them, I should probably call them. Kelsi can write music like no other, while I've never seen a girl break dance like Martha.

He threw an arm around my shoulders, sending a zap down my spine that made me shiver even though it's freaking hot out. I was looking at him, and bit my bottom lip gently trying not to melt under his gaze. Damn, this boy is so, so electrifying. "I'm not teasing you, I don't think you're a girl who responds well to teasing, anyways," he told me. I'm not. "I was just stating that you were listening to N'Sync, and even I'll have to admit that I learned all the steps to _Bye, Bye, Bye_ when I was a kid, and yes, I still know them," he said in a sexy voice.

I nodded. "You'll have to teach them to me then," I responded in a breathy voice, he seems to knock the air out of me when he's around.

He leaned his head closer to me. "Mm, maybe," he murmured, and I fought the urge to press my lips against his and see what he tastes like. "Now, what's this?" he asked, taking my sketchbook away from me. As soon as that registered in my mind I shook off my trance and reached for it, but he held it away from me.

"Troy, give me that back," I said, and couldn't help but notice that I was pressing my body into his while trying to reach for it.

He grinned. "What will you do for me?" he replied, shaking it a little above his head.

"Anything, just give it back," I told him. Really, I will do anything.

He grinned wider and tossed his head to the side so his hair wasn't in his eyes, something I found as a turn on, ugh, it's the hair thing I have goin' on. "Can I look through it?" he questioned, raising his eyes brows.

I shook my head. "No, give it back and I might not rip your dick off," I responded. God, that would be such a waste. It's my new fave warning towards a man, though, I decided that last night.

"Brie, if you want something back from a guy, you shouldn't mention his genitals, it won't go over well," he mentioned, a hint of a smile on his face now.

"Brie?" I asked, and he nodded. "Whatever, just give it back," I pleaded.

His face transformed into this sad baby look, I found it adorable, and I wanted to hug him just because of the look. "Please?" he questioned, his eyes all big.

I sighed in defeat. I think he knows it's hard for the female race to say no to that face. "Fine, but you can't make fun of me, I know I suck," I informed him, and he nodded, bringing the book to his lap before opening it. The first page he looked at was one of my favorite drawings. It's five rows of people and everyone is faceless and black and white, while one is wearing red with a face, my face, and the top says in cursively writing 'You Are Not Them'.

He studied if for a moment then looked over at me. "You don't suck," he said, his eyes flicking back to the page. "Any reason for making it?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I grew up in a place that everyone is the same, and I'm different, at least I hope I am, and I wanted to make something to signify that, well, there it is," I answered in a breath, and he nodded before going to the next one. He went through all of my sketchbook, asking questions about almost all of them, like why I made it, stuff like that.

He looked an one particular one I didn't want him to see and tried to interpret it, but couldn't. "What's this?" he asked. "This is you," he stated confidently to the girl on the page, and I nodded. It was me, and the guy I lost my virginity to, the drunken mistake, but he was faceless, because I don't remember him. We were in a bed, under the covers, so it wasn't like he was seeing any of my goods or anything.

I really didn't want to explain it to him, but did anyways. "I know it may come off that to some people, a lot of people, that I am slutty, but I'm not," I started, and he nodded. "At a party a couple months ago, I got drunk, and lost my virginity. I didn't even know the guy, and I regret it, but I couldn't take it back. It's just something I have to live with, and I was in the mood to sketch a little while after, so I did, and when I was done, it was that," I told him.

"I don't think you're a slut," Troy said before turning the page to the next one. It was near the end when he got to a picture I drew on the plane. It was a little girl and a dad, they were sitting near me. The little girl was supposed to stay in her seat, but she didn't, she crawled in her her dad's lap and fell asleep while he held her. "This isn't you," he stated, and I nodded.

I cleared my throat. "I did on the plane ride here," I told him, then explained what it was. "I love my dad, but I never did anything like this with him," I confided.

"Why?" Troy asked, and I shrugged.

"He.." I trailed off. "He didn't have enough time for me and my little sister," I confessed. "He was aways fighting with my mom, cheating on her, or doing something that has to do with work," I clarified. "That was always more important, and when he was around it was to lecture me on what being a Montez means, how hard I had to work to get into his Alma mater, things like that," I told him."We never had that father-daughter connection, and when I was a kid, that was all I wanted. I remember begging him to play with me once for like three hours, and the next week he hired a nanny. It was at that time I gave up, if he didn't have time for me, I didn't have any for him either," I finished.

Troy nodded. "I never knew my dad," he informed me. "My mom tried her best to raise me, but I was too much for her, so she kicked me out when I was sixteen. I moved in with Chad, his dad died when we were kids, but his mom was great. I even called her Mom," he told me. "She was the one who taught us how to dance," he went on, and looked up at me. "She ran a dance studio, and Chad and I helped, having two pretty good looking guys brought the girls in, and we loved being with her. It kept us off the streets, and that was a plus for her. I was always in that studio from when I was like ten years old 'til it was closed," he said with a smile on his face. "That's where we all learned, me, Shar, and Chad. Chad's mom got breast cancer when we were around eighteen, it was really bad and she died, so we had to close it. It's been the three of us ever since. Taylor, too, but she was never into dancing like we were, school was her thing."

"I'm sorry about Chad's mom," I whispered and he nodded.

"I'm sorry your dad's a dick who didn't try to get to know you," he replied. He turned to the sketch I was just working on. "Now this one I recognize," he muttered, smiling down at it. I couldn't help but smile, too. It was a rough sketch of me and him dancing last night. I got his hair just right before he showed up. "You're really good at this, you know that?" he asked, handing the sketchbook back at me.

I smiled wider. "I wish I believed it. I really wanted to go to NYU, but my dad wouldn't let me. I'm off to Stanford in the fall," I told him. "I applied to NYU, I got in, and when I told my mom that was were I was going, she told my dad. He said he wouldn't pay for college unless I went to Stanford, and school is important to me, so I had to say yes," I explained. "God, I love New York City, all the lights and the rush from just being there. I even love the subway," I confessed, and Troy smiled at me. "I got stuck on it once, for like four hours, and the whole time I talked to this old lady next to me, I never even got her name. She told me stories about the sixties, and how many husbands she had, she even saw The Beatles in concert," I told him. "She was in love with John Lennon, and she quoted him telling me 'Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans'. It meant a lot to me. My whole life has practically been layed out for me, go to college at Stanford, graduate, go back to the upper east side, find a respectable husband, have a kid or two, and become a society wife. I didn't want that. I want to go to NYU and become an artist, travel, do anything I want, I don't want to plan everything out, I mean, what's the fun in that?" I asked. "I want to create my own destiny, and maybe help someone create theirs, God, I just want to do _something _important, you know? I want to be something to someone."

Troy just looked at me for a moment. Did I say something wrong? "I've never met anyone like you," he finally spoke up. "And I believe, if you really want to go to NYU, you'll make it happen," he added.

"That's the plan," I agreed with a nod. "And I just told you everything I want to do in life, and you probably don't even care," I mumbled, suddenly feeling stupid.

Sexy shook his head. "I care," he insisted, pushing some hair behind my ear.

"You know, I went back on that same subway for a week and never saw that little old lady again," I told him, and he shrugged.

"Maybe she was there to help you figure out what you want to do, be an artist, travel, all of it," he replied. "Those are some pretty big dreams, but you can do it," he assured me.

"So Troy Bolton, person who I've known barely twenty four hours, what do you want to do?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged and looked out over the too-green grass. "I don't know," he answered. "I don't have the same resources you do to make any dreams come true, I just love to dance," he told me, a ghost of a smile on his face. "And the love for that will take me somewhere," he said, finally peering back at me.

I nodded. "I get that," I commented. "It's pretty sad that people who have known me my whole life don't know as much about me as you do right now," I mentioned, laughter in my voice.

We looked at each other for a long moment before one of us finally blinked, and it was totally him. I so won that staring contest. "I was thinking you should call me by that nickname of yours," he informed me, and I laughed. "And I'll call you Brie, but that could change," he told me.

"I don't know, I kinda like Brie, no one calls me that. My mom almost always calls me Gabriella, everyone else calls me Gabs, Gab, Gabi, and to Chad, Ella," I listed off.

He nodded. "Okay, Brie," he responded.

"Fine, Sexy," I said, and we both laughed. It was then that we heard my name down at the bottom of the hill, and looked to see a not-so-happy Ryan Evans in head to toe gulf gear, lookin' like a wee bit of a fagot. That made us laugh some more while he came up to me. "Hey," I greeted nicely in a laugh.

He glanced from me to Troy. "Bolton, don't you have a job to do?" he asked him, and Troy raised his eyebrows.

I spoke up before Troy did. "He is, he saw me up here and offered dance lessons, which I said I would take," I covered for Troy. I remember, entertainment staff and guests aren't supposed to mingle.

"Yeah, Evans," Troy agreed, putting his shirt back on. I almost frowned. I was liking that view. "Don't worry, your dirty little secret isn't out," he informed him, and I was confused. Troy stood up before helping me up. "I'll see you at four tomorrow for lessons, Brie," Troy told me and went on down the hill.

I watched him walk down the hill (something he does really well, his butt looks nice and firm), then looked at Ryan. "What was he talking about?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"I don't know, would you like to get something for lunch?" he questioned me.

Nope. "No," I answered honestly. "Ryan, I'm only at your resort for my sister, being here for her does not consist having to hang out with you because your daddy owns it," I told him. "So, you can try all you want, but we are not hooking up," I said. "And just because you cannot have me does not mean you can get with my sister either. She's sixteen, and although she will be seventeen soon, you are still not going to pretend to love her and leave her like I am sure you have to so many other society girls. If you hurt her, I will hurt you," I informed him, my voice steady, and my face showing no emotions of that I was saying, in fact, from afar, you would think we are having a nice convoy.

Ryan's eyes lowered as he crossed his arms. "You know you can't open your legs for Bolton, right? He'll get fired," he replied, getting a wee bit pissy.

I stepped closer to Ryan with a evil smile on my face. "Troy and I aren't anything besides acquaintances," I kinda sorta lied. "He asked me if I wanted lessons, I said yes," I insisted. "And, one more remark like that towards me, you will have a black eye," I finished before walking down the hill.

Society boys, fuck 'em.

Just because I don't like what every other girl around me is like, that doesn't mean I don't like to indulge a little. Like after my little talk with Ryan fucking Evans, I seriously needed to relax, so I arranged some spa time. I got a massage, I sat around in a sauna for a while, I got a facial, and my nails done (a mani and a pedi). I don't do these things once a week like most girls in the upper east side, but once in a while, yeah, I did it. And, I'm here, mind as well take advantage, right? Right, I'm glad you agree. I have this nice card that when I swipe it through a machine, it charges everything to my parents, so the spa day was on the 'rents.

My mom called on having dinner with Frank, again, but I nicely declined saying I met a friend and we were gonna go to one of the teen events. I'm sure she believed me which is a first. It was a total lie, I ordered in some ah-mazing food and watched a DVD. _Grease_, a certain Hottie McHottie reminded me of Sexy. I was flipping through the Pay-Per-View movies again when I heard a rapping on my door. I sighed and got up to get it. I looked through the peephole and saw Taylor.

"Hey," I greeted opening the door.

She smiled at me. "Hi, White Girl," she responded.

I raised my eyes at the name, but shrugged."Eh, it's a true fact," I commented, and she laughed, walking in.

"Nice digs, Ella," she mentioned looking around at my room that could easily be an apartment.

"Yeah, I don't even use most of it," I told her just as my cell phone rang. I frowned looking at the caller ID. Leo Montez always seems to know the wrong time to call. This isn't a bad bad time, but I still would prefer to not a get a call from him.

The worst so far was when I was making out with the guy he told to watch me, the guy was someone he was training for a job, and training apparently meant babysit his sixteen year old daughter. The guy was twenty one, so it was illegal (I guess), but it didn't go farther than making out. Especially after my dad called and Colin practically ran away when he realized what we were doing. He was a good kisser though. One does not just ignore a call from Leo Montez, either. He's Leo frikin' Montez.

So, I picked up the phone and pressed the green button. "Hello," I answered, leaning back against the small dresser behind me.

_"Gabriella," _he greeted. Hi to you, too, Dad, I miss you so much. _"How was the flight in?" _he asked.

I tried not to grind my teeth. "We got in yesterday, Dad, maybe you should have called then like you told Selena you would," I responded.

_"I was busy, that's why I'm calling now," _he said in a tight voice. I've long outgrown the times were I am afraid of him. Besides, as much as he hates that I do stand up to him, he respects me for it, not many people do.

I nodded. "Mhm, and were you busy with Theresa or Carrie this time?" I questioned. "I'm sure Selena would understand when you told her that."

_"Don't get smart with me, Gabriella, no matter what mistakes I have made, I am still your father, and you will treat me as such," _he told me, but I stayed quiet. _"Are we clear?"_ he asked, but I still didn't say anything. I don't care that they are getting divorced, but it's hurting Selena, therefore I am pissed. _"I said are we clear, young lady,"_ he repeated.

I made a fist out of my hand. "Yes, sir," I assured him. He likes when Selena and I call him that when he is being all pissy with us. When we were kids and we said yes, he would say 'yes what?' and we had to say 'yes, sir' so now it's habit.

"_Now, I have talked to your mother even though you would like to believe that we are not communicating, she told me about that comment at breakfast," _he informed me. Ugh, does she have to tell him everything that I do that even slightly pisses her off? Taddle tale. And if they are still talking what is the fucking point of us even coming here? I thought the whole point was to get away from him and the upper east side, not keep them up to tabs. _"I will not tolerate you fighting with your mother out there, you did not have to go, you chose to,"_ he reminded me.

"I know," I mumbled.

_"You are going to Stanford, Gabriella, and it is time you accepted that, I want no more of this artist talk. If you want to go to NYU, you may, but I will not be paying for your failures, your are on your own, and you will not get your trust fund,"_ he told me. I know, we already had this talk, remember? _"Understood?"_ he questioned.

I gave a tight nod. "Yes, sir," I told him.

_"Good, I better not be getting any more calls from your mother about you,"_ was the last thing he said before hanging up.

I ended the call and threw my phone on the floor. "Dick," I breathed, kicking it across the room. "I'm going to your fucking Alma mater, leave me the hell alone," I ranted, sitting down on the couch.

"That sounded harsh," Taylor commented, coming to sit on the couch with me.

I nodded. "Me and my dad aren't the closest, at all," I told her, crossing my arms in frustration. "He's just.." I trailed off.

"A dick?" Taylor finished and I nodded. "Even though he is a dick, at least he's in your life, my dad bailed on my mom when she got pregnant," she confessed.

I looked over at her. "Okay, I go through my life, and I think it's mildly hard with a controlling mother, and a shitty father, backstabbing people around me, and I come here, and you all make my life seem like it's easy," I pouted, and Taylor smiled. "It isn't all fun and games in the upper east side you know, people can be mean, and bitchy, and my mom hates me, and my dad-" I stopped. "Ugh, never mind," I mumbled.

"Gab, it's cool. I get that your life was all tough and stuff. My life wasn't all crap, I do have my mom, and Chad, and it wasn't like I was living on the streets," she told me.

I nodded. "At least if you're here I'm not really lying to my mom," I said, and she smiled. "Wanna ordered some deliciously good food, and watch a movie or something?" I asked her, wanting to keep doing what I was doing.

She nodded. "Sounds fun."

-

"Mom, stop," I repeated the next day at lunch. I really don't like eating every meal, almost at least, with her, but if I don't she'll call mi padre, and that will cause a big problemo with him. I don't want to get told off by him again, I'm going to fail if I be an artist, I know, I've heard it enough that I believe it. I got hardly any sleep last night because his little lecture kept going through my head. 'I won't pay for your failures' ugh, what a fuckin' dick, ya know? Would it kill them to believe in me instead of tare me down?

"Gabriella, all I am saying is.." she went on. Oh, my God, really, she has to get over this.

"Mom, I made a friend, one friend, we hung out in my room, ate a little, and fell asleep," I told her. "I'm not a lesbian, geez, why are you blowing this way out of proportion?" I asked her, getting really annoyed. Taylor slept in my room last night, and well, we're girls, sharing one big bed isn't the end of the world. I left my door unlocked and she walked in this morning to find us sleeping. Now, she thinks I'm a lesbian, she has always been dramatic, but come on, this is a bit much.

With that, the subject was dropped and I ate in silence. My mom talked on and on about how much there is to do here, and Selena spoke up about wanting to take a horseback riding class, yeah, they have that here. They should take the Disney slogan on 'where dreams come true' because everything does happen here. Weddings, new experiences, a whole lotta sex, cheating, you know, the fun stuff (FYI the cheating part was a sarcastic remark).

"Gabriella, did you ever sign up for those dance lessons?" Azzy questioned, and I looked up.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah, I have an hour long lesson starting at four," I answered, it made her smile.

"Oh, Gabi, guess what," Selena said, and I turned to her. "Ryan asked me to dinner for tonight," she told me a in a squeal. I swear to God, if he is just doing this because I pissed him off I will hurt him just for that reason. Selena likes to believe the best in people, I know different. People disappoint you, and Ryan Evans will disappoint her, he is not the Prince Charming she is looking for.

I tried to fake a smile. "That's, um, awesome?" I replied, but it sounded like a question. "It's almost four, so I have to go, I'll meet up with you later?" I asked, standing up.

She must have not noticed my unlikeness of her going out with Ryan. "Yeah, my date isn't until eight, so you can help me get ready, right?" she pleaded, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah," I assured her before leaving. Maybe then I can have a talk with her. I went back to my room to change before going to my dance lesson with Sexy. I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans that have small not-yet wholes in them, a black top that has skinny straps and flows to the top of my jeans, a pair of black sandals, and put my hair up in a neat bun because it's really hot here. I grabbed my aviator sunglasses on the way out. I barely got there in time before it was four. I walked up the steps to the dance studio and found Troy at the CD player cleaning discs.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it, Brie," he commented, leaning against the wall while he continued to clean a disc.

I smiled and took off my aviators. "Now, why would I miss an afternoon with you, Sexy?" I questioned, which made him laugh.

He shrugged. "I don't know, you seemed to be gettin' a little close with Evans after I left, that's all," he responded as I walked over to him.

"Really?" I asked, and he shrugged again. "Were you watching me Troy Bolton?" I wondered, stopping in front of him.

"Maybe a little bit," he told me honestly, and I smiled.

I dropped my purse next to the wall near him and stepped closer to him so I could smell his cologne, and a whiff of something else. It was probably sweat, but because I am so in lust with him, it actually smelled good to me. I should be neutered or fixed or something, at least until the summer is over. I have a feeling if I get a taste of him he'll become like a drug, that is not a good thing, but it sounds so good. "Yeah, well, what you saw was Ryan insulting me and me telling him that if he ever talks to me like that again, I'll give him a black eye, which I will," I informed him.

"What'd he say?" Troy asked, his hair falling down into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle myself," I replied. "Are you going to to give me these dance lessons or what? This is my mom's hard earned almost alimony money I'm not wasting at all," I told him. "Did that make sense?" I questioned, and he laughed.

He kept smiling at me. "I was going to wait until-" before he could finish, a blond came out of the bathroom. "Shar, you alright?" he asked, standing up straighter. Oh, it's just Pink, okay.

She walked over while looking at me from head to toe. "This her?" she questioned him. Someone is so PMSing.

"Shar, be nice," Troy told her. "Yeah, this is Gabriella, Brie this is Sharpay," he introduced us.

"I saw you dancing the other night, you're really great," I complimented her, it's true, I wish I could dance like that, especially with him.

She gave me a curt nod. "And I saw you with Ryan Evans," she responded.

"Shar," Troy said in warning, and I knew something was going on that I was left out of the loop of. It's not like I should be in the loop, I just met these people yesterday, well, the day before yesterday.

"What, Troy? She was," she reminded him.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, but that's none of our business, is it?" he replied.

"If you want to know, my mother made me go, I could have gotten out of it but that would cause a bitchy fight I wasn't in the mood for, and my sister would get in the middle, I don't like to put her in between me and Azmirelda, it's a no man's land," I informed them. "I think Ryan is a dick," I finished.

Sharpay nodded slowly. "I have to go, I have a class in half an hour," she told Troy before hugging him and went on her way.

Troy sighed when she was gone. "Sorry about Sharpay, she's irritable lately," he explained, picking up a CD. "Now for these dance lessons," he started, and looked down at me. "You really are little without those heels aren't you?" he questioned, his hand patting my head.

I swatted it away. "I'm five one, it's not like I need a car seat," I replied with a glare, and he laughed.

"Come on, Brie," he said while laughing and pulled me into the middle of the studio for my lesson.

While I loved being all close to Sexy during my hour long lesson and I learned a lot, it fucking sucked. It was long and I got all sweaty, and I won't stop putting my heel down. You see, this is why I am not a dancer. "I am done with this," I groaned an hour later, collapsing onto the floor, and I loved that the floor felt cold.

Troy laughed. "I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked, handing me a water bottle.

I sat up while shaking my head. "No, you're good, that's the problem, I suck ass," I assured him, opening the bottle.

"No, you don't," Troy disagreed, sitting next to me. "You're good, you're a natural, I'll have you dancing circles around almost everybody here in two weeks or so," he told me.

"What? You mean I have to do this again?" I questioned, a sad look on my face.

He nodded. "Yep, everyday at four," he answered. I pouted, I was faking it a little, duh. I get to spend an hour with him everyday, here, dancing? Him touching me, and well, that's all I need, hell yeah! "Come on, it can't be that bad, I am sexy," he reminded me.

I smiled at him. "You know, you have this really sweet and talkative side, then you said something cocky like that," I informed him.

He smiled back. "If you think that's cocky you should see the size of my di-" before he could finish the door opened and Taylor and Chad walked in.

"Hi!" I greeted, successfully stopping him from finishing that sentence, ever. If he finished using the word I'm pretty sure he was going to use, I'd ask to see it, and that would lead to bad things. Okay, it will lead to really good, pleasurable, hopefully mind blowing things, maybe even right here on the floor, but I don't want to seem like a total slut, hello, I just met him yesterday. Well, I first really talked to him yesterday.

Taylor and Chad walked over and sat down in front of us. "How did the lesson go, do your legs hurt yet?" Taylor asked as Chad wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

I nodded with a frown. "Yeah," I answered with a nod. "Oh, you should know we're lesbians," I added, making Troy spit out his water, and I patted his back soothingly.

"What?" Troy, Chad, and Taylor questioned together.

I laughed. "Me and Tay hung out last night, she slept over, and my mom found us, I spent all morning telling her I'm not experimenting, that era has so passed, and that we are just friends who slept in the same bed. We're both girls, it's not like Hell froze over," I explained.

"So you have experimented?" Troy asked, looking over at him.

I squinted my eyes. "It was once, and it was pleasant and all, but guys do way more for me," I answered honestly, and he grinned while taking another drink from his water bottle.

We all talked for another ten minutes or so since the next lesson is being taught at six today to Taylor by Chad, just because she doesn't want to be bored, so the studio was open. "You see Shar today?" Chad questioned, and Troy nodded.

"Yeah, she's alright," Troy told him. "She met Brie, didn't like her too much, especially since she saw her with Evans," he added. Again, I'm right here.

"Why didn't she like me? I think Ryan's a dick like the rest of you," I reminded them, and Taylor nodded.

"It's more personal, Gab," she said to me.

Chad looked from Troy's face to mine. "She's knocked up, Ella," he confessed. "And the baby is Ryan's," he told me.

I was confused. "Is she sure?" I asked.

"She doesn't sleep around," Troy instantly spoke up, a hint of anger in his voice.

I shook my head. "I didn't mean it like that, really, I just got the impression he wouldn't go with a dancer, especially with what he said to me yesterday," I corrected.

"Well, he did, Sharpay thought it was real even though we all told her different, they had sex, she got pregnant. She told him, expecting something out of him, all she got was him calling her a whore and that he didn't know what she was talking about," Chad informed me. "We told him she got an abortion so she can still work here," he said.

"What did he say to you yesterday?" Taylor wondered, looking at me strangely.

I shrugged. "He was just being a dick," I told her, and felt Troy bump my shoulder. "It was nothing, he asked me to lunch and I set him straight. I'm not here for him, I'm here for my sister, and that I'm not going to have sex with him, and warned him about hurting her. Right before it he saw me with Troy, he told me I can't open my legs for Troy or else he'll get fired," I admitted. "I told him you were just talking to me about lessons," I said, looking at Troy.

"One fucking day, I'm going to quit this place and beat the shit out of Ryan Evans," Troy muttered under his breath.

Chad scratched his head. "We don't know what to do, Shar won't start showing until summer ends, but the thing is that she wants an abortion," he told me.

"She wants one?" I asked, and they nodded.

"We've tried to convince her otherwise, that we'll all help her, Tay's mom will help her, but she doesn't want the baby, she doesn't want to go the adoption route either, and we can't change her mind," Troy murmured in a low voice. "And we don't have the money to get her the abortion," he added.

Selena and I are so talking tonight.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I said to Selena, walking into my room around seven something. I spent the rest of the day with Sexy, Chad, and Taylor, we split Taylor's studio time and Troy forced me to dance some more. That boy does love dancing, I'll give him that, and he looks _soo_ fine when he is doing it. I really want him to ask me to teach me to dance they way they do at the place where I first met him, but I think that'll be a bit of a stretch. "Wait, why are you in my room getting ready?" I questioned, looking at my sweaty hair in the mirror. I need a shower.

She shrugged. "You have way better clothes," she answered, looking through my closet and the clothes I left in suitcases.

"Correction, I have sluttier clothes, and you are not wearing them out on your date with Society Boy, we'll find some for you in your room," I responded, putting my hair back up in a neater bun.

"Gab, this is Ryan Evans, and he asked me out, I can't go looking like a sixteen year old," she informed me, turning towards me.

I nodded. "He is Ryan Evans, and you are sixteen, so you are definitely not wearing my clothes," I told her.

"Gabs, when you were my age you were doing way worse than going out with a twenty year old," she reminded me. Yeah, try and twenty one year old. And Colin didn't get a girl pregnant then call her a whore. I want to hurt him right now just for that, I want to forbid her from going out with him, but knowing my mom she's encouraging it, and Selena would tell her I don't want to, which would lead to a lot of stuff I don't feel like getting into. Ryan can't know Pink didn't get the abortion yet, then she'll get fired, and besides, it's not my place.

I nodded. "I was, but you and I are different," I said, walking over to her and closing my closet door. I used to dress all slutty and get into clubs when I was sixteen, she sure as hell better not be doing that, I'll kill her. She's better than me, the side of her that's not like my mom at least, is better than me. "We'll find you an outfit with your clothes," I repeated as we went into her room. Selena finally got dressed in a lavender top that has straps and flows down past her dark denim jeans that are tucked into gray boots. I did her make up for her, and tamed her curls. It's what sister's do. When we finished, she was happy that she looked like she is eighteen, and regrettably, she does.

"Thank you so much, Gab, you're the best," Selena thanked, putting lip gloss on.

"Yeah, Lena, we need to talk," I stated, sitting her down on her bed in front of me. "I need you to promise me that you won't go all the way with Ryan," I told her.

She laughed. "Gab, I just met the guy, I'm not just going to give it up to him," she replied.

"Sweetie, you say that now, but when he saying all these nice things to you and telling you how much he loves you, which will be a lie, you're going to think differently. And I'm not just talking about tonight, I'm talking about all summer, no sex for you," I told her.

She looked a little let down. "So you think he won't fall in love with me?" Selena asked.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you, Selena, they would, but not Ryan Evans, he doesn't deserve you, you're better than him," I answered. "Please, just promise me you won't have sex with him," I said again.

She nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I won't do it with Ryan," she assured me, and I smiled at her. She better not, I'll kick her ass if she does.

* * *

**I like it, I hope you all like Troy's personality. He has his manly cocky moments, then his sensitive moments. A cross between AYNIL Troy, and MTL/TWAWKI Troy. **

**Sorry this is later than I wanted it. Review please, I want your thoughts.**

**I had to add the pregnancy, come on!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everything guys, I hoped for more, but I guess I have to deal with it. Maybe we can reach 100 with this one?**

**You might think things are moving fast, but that is because of Gabriella's personality, realize that.**

**Review please.**

**

* * *

**

Is it completely horrible that ever since my first dance lesson I have a naughty fantasy of Sexy and I doin' it on the dance studio floor? Well, every where in the dance studio really. It's been a little more than two weeks, and I don't know what to do anymore. Every time I see him I want to attack him with my body and do the nasty with him. But I just can't, I can't do that because if Ryan or Frank finds out he gets fired. He can't lose this job. I need to do something though, it's only been a little more than two weeks and I am having more and more trouble resisting him.

I don't even know if he likes me. He seems like he does, he stares at me, says the right things, holds me pleasurably close when he is giving a lesson, and does all those things that points to a boy liking you. Then again, me being the stalker than I am, have noticed that he does almost all of that with practically every other girl he comes in contact with besides Taylor and Sharpay. We go to that dance hangout almost every night and he flirts with a lot of girls, including me.

I'm all twisted up inside and I don't like that feeling one bit. I'm used to doing the twisting, not being twisted. Why is this boy so different? Is it just because he is dazzlingly gorgeous? Is it because he is charming on top of that? Is it because he can actually handle me and my sarcastic ways? I think it is all of it combined. He's just so fucking perfect in every way that it kills me. He has to have some flaw somewhere, anywhere. Maybe he snores, or, or, that's it, I can't come up with anything that he could be wrong with him.

One day he is going to shake his hair the right way, look at me with those unbelievably beautiful blue eyes the right way, and say the perfect thing in his perfect ways and I am just going to spill the beans of my feelings for him. It's past me just wanting to jump his bones. I do, believe me I do, but I actually like him like him. I like his personality, I love how he is nice and charming, and caring, and can smile at me and make me feel better. I've become a total stalker, without me realizing it I've sketched four pictures of him, two with his shirt off.

I keep telling myself that I need to stay away, then I have a dance lesson, or he knocks on my window and we talk for like two hours about anything and everything. Sometimes he calls, just to tell me something totally stupid that makes me laugh. Or when he knows I am with my mom for an extended amount of time, he texts me something really funny so I won't kill her. It's like we're in a relationship without the physical part, the part I am pining for all the time.

I'm in heat. I'm like a fucking cat in heat, always horny and you have no idea what to do about it. God, I just wanna.. touch him all over. Great, now I'm a pervert. I sighed.

"Gab, are you listening to me at all?" Selena asked, and I looked at her. Oh, right, she was talking. About Ryan jackhole Evans.

"No, sorry, I spaced out," I answered honestly. "Your date went good, then?" I questioned.

She nodded. "I think you were wrong about him, Gab, he is so nice," she cooed. Ah, shit.

"Selena-"

"I'm not going to have sex with him," she instantly told me. "I just like him, a lot," she informed me, a silly smile on her face.

I bit my lip. "Remember who he is, Lena, a society boy, okay?" I pleaded, and she nodded.

"I know, Gab, but I think he's different," she replied.

I rubbed my eyes. I wanted so much to tell her about how he got Sharpay pregnant, and about how he called her a whore and only used her for sex, just like he wants to do to her without the impregnation part. I can't though, then she'd ask him about it, and he would figure out that she didn't get the abortion, which would be bad. "I think you're wrong, I think he is trying to get into your pants," I disagreed. "But it's your life, believe what you want. You have always done what you think is right, and you've always trusted me to say what I think. I think that he is not good for you," I confessed, standing up. "I have to go meet Taylor, I'll see you later, okay?" I asked and she just shrugged.

I left, wishing that my sister would just wash her hands of Ryan, but she won't. He's one of the first boys that has really payed attention to her, she isn't just going to stop hanging out with him. I wasn't really going to meet Taylor, well, I might at some point, but I'm really going to Troy's. He has a day off today.

I walked across the grass to his place. The staff stays in these small houses that are split in half, so you have your side, and the other person has the other, but Troy has this big open place a little away from the tiny houses, and I like it. I've only gone a couple times, but he asked me to go over today, and I am. All the times I've been there, it wasn't just me and him, it was me, him, Chad, and maybe Taylor. Sharpay doesn't like me much because my sister is going out with Ryan. I want to help her, I just don't know how. Abortions cost money, money they don't have, and all I have is a credit card, and a small bank account with some money I accumulated over the years. I worked at a coffee shop once, and I loved it because at night they got live acts to come, and poetry readings, and people just being artsy all around me, then my mom found out. Yeah, I quit soon after because she found out. I still have money from that, and I want to offer it, but I don't know if it is my place to do so.

I really shouldn't have worn really high wedges when you know you are going to walk across a field. I'm wearing black jeans ripped at the knees with a blue curve hugging shirt that has a black heart on it with an arrow going through it. I left my hair down in it's normal curls. I knocked on the door, and after a minute Sexy answered, of course shirtless, with music playing in the background. "Hey," I greeted, clearing my throat.

He smirked and stepped aside. "Hi, come on in," he urged, and I brushed by him on the way in. Damn, can he try to be not sexy? I walked into the middle of the room and turned around to look at him, he was shrugging on a t-shirt. "You just missed Shar, I mentioned you were coming over and she bolted," he informed me, grabbing the remote to his CD player, and turned down the music.

"Why does she still hate me?" I asked, sitting down on the wooden chair he has. "I can't stop my sister from seeing him, she'll ask why, but I won't be able to tell her what a dick he is," I explained.

He nodded and sat down near me. "I know you can't, she just resents the fact that he is messing around with your sister when she thought they had something when they didn't," he told me. "She's your sister, so," he let me fill in the blanks and I nodded.

"If you know he's an ass, why did you let her go out with him?" I questioned, and Troy just looked at me. "I mean, you guys are really close friends, it seems to me that if you told her to stop, she probably would have," I clarified.

"We are close, but when Sharpay wants to do something, she's gonna do it, you can't stop her until she learns her lesson in the end. It just sucks that because she didn't stop it even though I did tell her to, the person getting the short end of the stick is that baby," he responded. "We've told her that we'd be there for her. I even told her that I would act like a dad, for her I would, but she doesn't want the baby," he added.

I bit my lip. "I can help with that," I spoke up. "She probably won't take it because she hates me and all, but I have money," I told him. "She can have it, if she really wants to do it, if she thinks she has no other way, she can have it," I said again.

"She doesn't want your daddy's money, Brie," Troy responded in a soft tone.

"It's not my dad's money, Troy," I corrected. "I had a job that my mom didn't know about, and I have that money still, I'm not going to use it anymore. That money was actually going to go towards NYU, but then my mom found out about the job so I had to quit. The money is still there because I refuse to use it because it was for NYU, and I'm not going there," I rambled on.

He rubbed a hand down his face. "I'll ask her, but she'll probably say no," Troy told me.

"If she says no, and won't find another way to get an abortion, then she most likely wants the baby," I replied. "Just tell her about it," I encouraged, and he nodded.

"Why are you so different from other rich people?" Troy asked. "Why are you so," he started. "Nice?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I was switched at birth on accident," I answered in a joking tone. "I grew up watching my mom, and don't want to be like her," I admitted. "I don't like to exclude people from things because I think I'm better, I don't like ordering people around, I don't like being mean to others just because I can, I love my mother, but I don't like who she is," I told him, feeling a wave of shame come over me. "I know, I'm a horrible person," I mumbled afterward, my eyes looking towards the ground.

His hand enveloped mine and he tugged so I was standing up, and he was too. "You're not a horrible person, you know who your mom is, and even though you love her but don't want to be like her, it just means you want to be something different," he told me. "You are different," he stated, one of his fingers curled underneath my chin, making me look into his eyes. Oh, no. Oh, shit. If I was a smarter person, I would pull away, stop looking into his eyes, not notice that he just shook his hair out of his eyes, and I would definitely, definitely, not think about how close his bed is.

It felt so intense, it's hard to describe. I knew I shouldn't stay where I was, I knew I shouldn't have let his other arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I shouldn't be thinking really naughty things, but I was. "You're different, too," I whispered, my hands sliding up his big arms to settle on his shoulders. "Troy, I-" I tried but couldn't find the words.

His head moved in closer. Not good. "Yeah?" he asked in a low murmur, his voice was so smooth, and his scent filled my nostrils with every intake of breath.

"You- I really, really, _really_ like you. I don't," I started, shaking my head. "I don't know how to not like you, you're so.. you," I told him. "And I like you. I know I shouldn't-"

"I shouldn't like you either," Troy spoke up, and he rested his forehead on mine. "But I do," he confessed. I was about to say something, but his lips were on mine. I've dreamt about this moment ever since I first saw him, and this feels so much better than anything I could have imagined. His lips are so soft, and my body fits perfectly against his, so I can feel his warmth. He's so warm, all the time, not Albuquerque fucking hot warm, a good kind of warm. We took the kiss slow, I let him guide me, and well, he's a damn good kisser, a really good kisser. His hands were along my jaw, and his lips were moving with mine gently, and slowly, and my knees felt like jelly. I leaned against him so I wouldn't collapse. We pulled away, both heavily breathing and me leaning against him. "Fuck," he breathed.

I just nodded slightly and stayed silent for a moment. "I guess that describes it well," I mentioned, and he smiled.

"It doesn't describe it well at all," Troy disagreed, his nose touching mine in an Eskimo kiss. One, two, three, aw! I pushed my lips back up against his, and he grabbed my legs to wrap around his waist as he backed me up into a wooden beam, us kissing the whole time. My stomach was filled with butterflies, and my heart was beating so fast, I felt him lick my lower lip, and I gladly opened my mouth for him. I've been thinking about this for so long, too long, and it's only been like two weeks. I don't know how I lasted this long without kissing him. A thump started to come from in between my legs, and I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth and played with mine.

It felt like we barely got started when someone knocked on the door. I wanted to whine with frustration. It wasn't fair, I wanted more, I was ready for more. Troy yanked his lips from mine, and let my legs touch the ground again. "Do you have to?" I asked, and he knew what I meant.

Troy nodded. He kissed me fleetingly before going towards the door. I frowned, leaning against the beam. "T-Roy!" Chad exclaimed, walking in once Troy opened the door. Taylor strode in right after him.

"Gabi, hey, I didn't know you would be here," she commented, looking from Troy to me, and back.

Troy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, she just got here a minute ago," he lied, and she looked back to me.

I pushed off the beam while biting my lip. "Yeah, it's weird that you didn't see me walk in," I went along with it, feeling down because he wasn't honest with them. They're his, well our, friends, he should be able to tell them, it's not like they'll run to Frank.

"Gabriella mentioned last night that she," Troy cleared his throat. "She has money for Sharpay's abortion," he told them. "We just need to talk her into accepting it, if she refuses then on some level she wants the baby," he concluded.

Chad seemed to believe our lie, Taylor knew better. She knows about my crush, Chad does too, but he just wrote it off, Taylor knows how deeply I feel for him. We've talked about it. She's like a long lost best friend I never had growing up. "That's great, we should go talk to her about it," Taylor suggested. "She's in the dance studio," she added. Troy got his shoes on, and we were on our way. Taylor intentionally made me walk behind the boys with her. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," I lied, crossing my arms.

"You didn't just walk in that room a minute before we did, I'm not stupid, I know something happened," she informed me. Damn her for being smart. "This could cost him his job," she reminded me.

I nodded with my head hung as we walked. "No one is going to find out, Tay," I assured her, rubbing my neck. "Besides, nothing really did happen," I told her. "We talked, and you guys came over before something big could have happened, I don't know," I rambled, letting out a big breath.

"Gabriella?" I heard, and looked up to see my mother, by herself, thank God.

"Mom," I replied, stopping.

She looked past me to Taylor, Chad, and Troy, her eyes lingering on him. She knows me too damn well. "What are you doing? I thought you were with Selena," she questioned.

"I was with Selena, but she is sixteen, Mom, she doesn't need a babysitter," I told her.

She raised her eyebrows. "I think you should come with me, we need to have a little chat," she said nicely.

I looked back at my friends. "You guys go ahead, I'll, um, see you later, maybe," I told them, and they nodded, walking away slowly.

"What are you doing with them?" my mother instantly asked, her nice facade gone.

"They are my friends, mother," I told her.

Azmirelda stepped closer. "They are staff, not friends," she responded. "They are here to help you, not play nice after hours," she added.

"If you haven't noticed, staff are people too, they have lives. Taylor isn't staff anyways, she is staying here," I said.

"Gabriella, we are at a resort with many young people who would happily be your friend, a real friend, and you chose these people?" she questioned. "Must you disobey me in every way?"

I scoffed. "Every person here wants to be my friend because of my last name, not because they actually like me, those people are friends, real friends," I disagreed. "And maybe I wouldn't disobey you if you didn't think every thing I do is wrong," I added.

"Those hooligans are only friends with you because of your last name," my mother corrected. "They are just money grubbing people, and you should not associate yourself with them," she insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not true, Mom, and I can 'associate' myself with whoever I want," I replied. "I'm eighteen, I can do what I want."

"I am paying for your stay here, Gabriella, I can easily send you home," Azzy reminded me.

"You want me home all alone in our big ol' pent house with no one else around?" I asked her. "Dad's not home, you gave the staff the summer off, you really trust me that much, Mother?" I questioned.

"Do not test me, Gabriella Anne," she warned, stepping closer. "You think I do not know of Frank's rules? You are not allowed to be fraternizing with them," she informed me. "I will get them fired."

I crossed my arms. "Technically, I am not allowed to have sex with them, and I'm not. I am not allowed to take dance lessons from my dance teacher? I am not allowed to hang out with someone who stays here and her boyfriend? I don't think any of that is against the rules," I responded. "What are you doing over this way anyways?" I asked.

"Seeing a friend," she told me stiffly. Oooh, Frankie Evans was seeing my mother. I wonder just how much of her he saw, sickening. Insert shudder here. "And you will find real friends here, Gabriella, I want no more of those nobody's," she said before walking off. Why is class so important to her? She grew up with nothing, she came from nothing, and just because she has something now she thinks she's all that? Get a clue. That wasn't even a bad altercation, we've had worse, and it would have been worse if we were inside.

I started walking towards the dance studio, but instantly stopped when I saw Troy, leaning against the wall of the building me and my mother were in front of. Fuck, how much did hear? "Troy," I started, walking up to him.

"I told Chad and Taylor I would wait for you, but I shouldn't have," he told me, pushing off the wall.

"Troy-" I tried but he shook his head.

He started backing up. "I gotta go, bye, Gabriella," he said, walking away now. He almost always calls me Brie. No, my mom can't take him away from me, too.

I ran after him, and stepped in front of him, stopping him. "Troy, don't, my mom, she's wrong," I told him.

"No, she's not. She's right, I am a nobody," he said. "I'm a just a dancer working at a resort, and what would have I been? A summer fling? I'm not looking for that," he informed me.

"You're not a nobody, you, you're everything!" I exclaimed, stepping closer to him. "I'm not looking for a summer fling either, Troy."

"Well what ever the hell you wanted, you can't have it, I could lose my job. Do you understand that?" he asked. "I need this money to help me make it through the year, I don't live like you," he reminded me. "I need this job throughout the year when I can get a spot, and next summer, being with you would have just jeopardized that," he said. "Bye, Gabriella," he added before walking off.

I groaned and let him go. My mother accomplished what she wanted. Now I don't have friends. Fuck!

I went back to my room, I have no where else to go. Taylor and Chad are with Troy who is with Sharpay who hates me. I want to throttle my mother. She ruined everything. I was so close to being with him, getting him, having anything with him, and she took it all away with a few words. It's not fair, I do everything for my parents. I act nice in society (most times), I pretend to get along with their friends' kids, I am going to the fucking college they want, and when I am so close to something that could make me so happy, Azmirelda takes it away.

My phone vibrated in front of me, and I reached for it, hoping that it says Sexy on the front, but it didn't. My father, Leo Montez, of course. Mother already called him about our little fit, did she? "Fuck," I groaned, answering it. "I know, Dad, I'm a piece of shit and if I do something wrong you'll take my trust fund away, I get it," I told him.

_"Would it kill you to get along with her, Gabriella?" _my dad asked, ignoring my previous statement.

"Yes, Dad, it would. Because of her- God, you don't even like her! Why do I have to be torn apart by you two all the time?" I questioned him. "I'm not a good enough daughter, according to you two I'm not a good enough sister, I'm not a good enough artist to actually do what I want, I plain just not good enough, you are getting what you want, okay! I'm not, I'm going to Stanford, I'm doing what you want me to, why can't I just try to have fun my way this summer?"

Leo cleared his throat. _"Because, Gabriella, your way is not the right way," _he told me.

Okay, don't deny that I am not good enough. Please, just let me hang up. I already lost Troy, I don't need this. "It's not the right way, got it, can I hang up now?" I asked.

_"Try to get along with your mother, I do not want to call you like this again," _he said before hanging up.

I dropped the phone and fell back on my bed. I heard a knock on my window. "Go away," I yelled, putting a pillow over my face. I heard a knock again. "Leave, damn it!" I shouted, and the window opened more than it already was.

"I need to talk to you," someone said, and I sat up to see Sharpay.

"Why? You have money for your abortion if or when you need it, I'm out of Troy's life, you just heard my father agree that I am a piece of shit, what more do you want?" I questioned her. "I'm sorry my sister is dating that ass people call Ryan Evans, but I can't change that. I am in a bad mood, so if I was you, I would go," I added.

She shrugged. "To say thank you," she answered plainly. "I need that money, and you are offering it even though I was a bitch to you, so thank you," she explained. I nodded.

"You're welcome," I said. "You can go now," I assured her.

She turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. "What did your mom say?" she asked, looking back at me. "Troy was pissy when he go to the studio, and when I asked where you were, he mumbled something about your mom before leaving," she told me.

"She was herself, a bitch, and said a bunch of stuff that isn't true," I answered. "About how he is a nobody, and just stupid shit," I said with a shake of my head.

Sharpay crossed her arms. "I don't know you, but I know Troy, if you want to take my advice, go to him," she told me. "I've never seen him this hung up over a girl. If you guys like each other for real, go to him, it's not fun nursing a broken heart. Trust me, I know," she admitted.

"I am not in love with him, I just met him less than three weeks ago," I reminded her.

"I didn't say you were, but you never know what could happen between you two, and if it's great, you don't want to miss out on that," she said in a low voice. "Because when it's great, God, you can't even describe how good it feels," she muttered before climbing out my window. She poked her head back in. "I wouldn't listen to your dad either, he sounds like a piece of shit himself."

Yeah, like I am going to listen to Pink. What is she, my go to girl for advice? I don't think so.

Maybe I should, she is really close to Troy, and- No, I can't listen to her. What does she know? She does knows a lot about him, if she tells me to go to him, maybe I should. Maybe I can talk him into- wait, what am I talking him into? A relationship? I've never even been in one of those, at least not a serious one. He's right, he will lose his job if I am with him, but what if no one knows? I keep taking lessons, hang out at that dance place every night like normal, we can sneak around, I'm good at that.

Fuck my parents, what do they know? They don't even know me. All they see is a rebel daughter who they don't even like, one they won't even try and get to know. They've never seen my work, they never tried to see if I am good or not, they just assume, and you know what that say about people who assume. I looked over at my clock and decided to wait until later tonight, when I know Troy is home.

I am going to go to him. Why? Because I am an idiot in like and lust that follows the advice of a blond I don't even know.

My mom ended up making me go to dinner with her, and ordered that I dress nicely, like everyone else, or she would call my father. I didn't desire or need another call from him, so I dressed nicely in a comfy pink dress that goes mid thigh and has gray straps that intertwined with white material over my breasts. I borrowed some of my sister's gray four inch heels, and left my hair in it's usual curls. When I came out my mother seemed to be pleased, but eyed up the length with a grimace. Hey, she asked for it. She finally nodded, and we were on our way.

I was unusually quiet during dinner, something Azmirelda seemed to like, and talked happily with Frank while I zoned out and played with my food. Finally, my mother and Frank went to the bar for a 'night cap' while Ryan offered to take Selena on a night stroll, asshole.

I walked to Troy's place, knots in my stomach the whole way, and knocked hesitantly. He opened the door wearing jeans and a black button up. "Brie, I thought we were done with this," he said, leaning against the door frame.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I know, but I need to talk to you first, before you finally do decide that you want nothing more to do with me, forever," I told him. He scratched his head. "Please, Troy, five minutes, then I'll leave if you want, and I won't take lessons anymore, I won't hang out with Taylor or Chad anymore, I'll leave you alone and be heading to Stanford like a good little girl in the fall," I informed him. "You should take this offer, I am never this appeasing," I added, and with a half laugh, Troy opened the door for me more, and I bent under his arm to walked in.

Once I got to the central area of his living room, which is practically the whole house because right in it is the bed, I turned to face him and heard music throughout the room. "What do you need to say?" Troy questioned, getting right to the point.

I looked around nervously. I am never nervous, I never have butterflies in my stomach, I never get all worked up, what the hell has this guy done to me? I shrugged. "Truthfully, I don't know, I never actually got past you letting me in," I answered him. He just stayed quiet and shoved his hands into his pockets. "My mom was wrong, Troy," I informed him. "You aren't nothing, or a nobody, you are a major somebody. You are so amazing in every way, don't listen to her, I don't," I told him.

"No, she is right. You shouldn't be spending your whole summer with the staff, you should make friends your age," he said, looking at me. I'm actually in his view because of the heels.

"What are you? Thirty? You are around my age, and all the people here are backstabbing bitches, I don't need them as friends," I replied. "You really want to listen to my mom? You think she is so above you? She's not, she is from the bad part of Brooklyn, she acts like some big society wife, but that the end of the day, she's not. She just an average person, like you and me, she doesn't know anything," I admitted.

Troy broke eye contact for a moment. "It doesn't matter, I'm not like you, Gabriella," he told me. "I'm not fearless like you, I can't just be with you because I want to, I need this job, I have things at stake here," he reminded me.

"You think I am fearless?" I asked, stepping forward with a scoff. "I'm scared of so much, Troy!" I exclaimed. "I'm scared of going to Stanford, I'm scared of telling my parents to fuck off and going to NYU, I'm scared of becoming an artist and failing, I'm scared of who I am, who I could be, and most of all I am scared of walking out of here and never feeling in my whole life the way that I do when I am with you," I confessed, being more vulnerable than I planned for, but this situation requires it.

"Don't do that to me," Troy murmured, stepping forward to meet me. "Don't put me in this position, Brie," he said in a low voice.

I looked straight into his eyes. "What position? I'm telling you how I feel, Troy, I can't pretend like we are just friends when we are not. That kiss meant something to me, you might be able to just blow it off, but I can't. If you don't want to be with me, fine, I'll leave just like I told you I would," I told him. "I've only been here for over two weeks, Troy, and I already feel so much for you, I can't just let it go, that's why I am here, but if you tell me to go I will."

"It doesn't matter," he repeated. "No matter what we feel, it doesn't matter. We can't be together, I'll get fired, you'll get in trouble, it won't work," he clarified.

"We can keep it a secret," I whispered. "Only ones who have to know are our friends, I'll still take dance lessons, we'll hang out at night and dance like normal, we can act like friends, if that, in public, we can keep it a secret," I told him. "I don't want to not be with you, I don't want to wonder what if, do you?" I asked.

He closed the short distance between us and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. I felt like I was on fire, but in a good way, and I could barely control my breathing. His forehead rested on mine, his eyes closing a little while on of his hands slid up my body to that back of my neck. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I hoped to God no one walked in the door or knocked, and I hoped that he would keep touching me. My heart was in my throat, and I waited for him to speak, but he didn't. Instead his lips were on mine, kissing me like he did earlier but this time it was more urgent, more hands on, literally, and was sure I was going to explode because it feels so good.

When it felt like I was going to die from no oxygen, his tongue left my mouth and his lips were away from mine. "A secret, huh?" he questioned, his hand moving upwards under my arm and felt the small zipper there.

I really couldn't breathe now. I nodded. "A very well kept secret," I assured him, and felt the zipper becoming undone. It isn't a long zipper, just a small one that makes the dress stay up so it covers the right areas.

His head dipped down and his lips started kissing my neck with my hand threading into his hair, something I have wanted to do since I first saw him. I gasped as he expertly started sucking on my neck while his hands pushed the straps of my dress off my shoulders, but caught the dress before it fell to the floor. It flashed through my mind how many times he has done this, been with a girl, but I quickly realized I didn't give a shit at that moment. When his lips finally left my neck, and me panting, he blew on the went spot, making me shiver, and he lifted his head so I could see into his eyes.

"I think we can do that," he murmured, slowly walking me back to his big bed. Thank the Lord! Once we reached it, his hand left my sides, letting the dress fall to the ground to puddle at my feet, and his eyes left mine, looking down at me only wearing my pink pantie and bra set before slowly, very slowly, coming back up to meet my eyes again. "We will do that," he reassured me, lifting me up with no effort to bring me to the middle of the bed. He took off my heels, tossing them to the side, and hovered over me.

I grabbed onto his shirt to tug him closer so I could kiss him. I've waited so long for this, and damn it I am going to get it now.

"I can't believe Sharpay went and saw you, that is against the friend code," Troy stated later in the night, way later in the night. We're laying in his bed, under the sheet, both sweaty, and cuddled up together. Yep, I got me a cuddler, and am damn proud of it. I like cuddling, well, with Troy I love cuddling.

I smiled before kissing his shoulder. "I was in a crappy mood when she came to see me, I had just gotten off the phone with my dad, and she really just thanked me for the money then told me to go to you," I told him as he pulled me closer.

"I guess I should thank her then," he mumbled, his hand running up and down my side, making it feel all tingly.

I moved on top of him and parted my legs so I could sit up. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I didn't care that he could openly see my chest, he's seen it now, he's done more than just see it now actually, and I feel comfortable in front of him. "You should thank me first," I whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

Troy kissed me back immediately, his hand sliding up to the back of my neck as I thread my own hands into his hair. "What should I thank you for?" he asked, sitting up with me. He waited for my answer while pushing my hair over my shoulder to kiss my neck softly.

I hum sound erupted from my throat. "I don't know, but you should do it," I responded, my eyes closing. Being with Troy is.. indescribable, it's just so, so, there are no words. It's better than anything I could have imagined, and I imagined a lot. Every time we finish, I want more, and that probably isn't healthy, but I don't care, he's just so fucking perfect at everything, ever-ry-thing.

"I definitely will, then," he said against the base of my neck before connecting our lips again. I moaned into his mouth and kissed him back just as deeply as he is kissing me. "But first," he started, pulling away, leaving me with a pout. "I want to know everything about you," he informed me, kissing me quickly and gently.

I frowned a little more. "Tonight?" I asked, and he smiled at me, the dim lamp next to us giving us slight light, and the music in the background making it so there could be no silence. He nodded. I kissed him before speaking. "I like to put extra butter on my popcorn," I admitted, kissing him again, this time a little longer. "And my favorite ice cream ever is chocolate with chocolate fudge and chocolate sprinkles," I whispered, and this time he is the one who initiated the kiss. When we pulled away he looked into my eyes, wanting to know more. "I'm deathly petrified of snakes, they are just green, and slithery, and gross," I told him, and he smiled before kissing me. "I called Leonardo DiCaprio Leonardo DiCrapio until I was thirteen," I confessed, and Sexy laughed while kissing me. "And I think you are really, really really-"

"Really what?" he questioned, cutting me off.

I smiled. "I think you are really good at sex," I told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Just really good?" he asked, half joking. "I was shooting for more-" I cut him off by kissing him and he held me close.

"Do you have to know everything about me tonight? You already know more than anyone, and I'm pretty sure we have plenty of time to-" Troy kissed me, and I smiled, my hands in his hair. His hair is so soft, I love running my hands through it.

He laughed a little when we pulled away. "It's going to be really hard finishing a sentence arou-" he started, but I kissed him, he refrained for laughing when I raked my nails down his chest lightly. "I blame you when I can hardly move tomorrow," he said before flipped us over and kissed me some more, then did way more than just kiss me.

I don't care, as long as I get this now, he can do whatever he wants to me tomorrow. And I hope he does a little somethin' somethin' to me tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day...

* * *

**I love this chapter, and I hope you do too. **

**You might think this is a little quick, but I think it is just in their personalities. **

**Don't worry, there will be more with Sharpay's pregnancy, she hasn't gotten the abortion yet, if she will... that is all I am going to say.**

**Review please!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it. We broke 100!**

**Keep reviewing, and I hope you like it.**

**This one is fluffy, if you know my writing, I don't like getting a couple together and throwing drama at them right away. Don't worry, drama will come, I just want them to have a happy chapter, you know?**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

I have a boyfriend. Yep, I, Gabriella Montez, have a boyfriend. I have never had a boyfriend before, more like boys who were really good friends.

The morning after the glorious sex, Troy and I discussed all of it. (FYI, his only talent isn't dancing, he has plenty more that made my toes curl all night long.) We don't want anyone other than our friends to know about us, but we don't want the other to see anyone else either. I know last summer, and the summer before that he had a little habit of sleeping with his, ah, students in past. I asked him why he didn't do that with me when he has done it before, he said it was because I am different.

I smile a lot more, which is freaking my mom out. Selena has no idea what the hell is wrong with me, and has asked. I can't tell her, she'll spill the beans to Ryan, and Troy will get fired. My dance lessons kind of, um, stopped. I still go, but I don't technically dance. It's been five days, and all five we ended up in the closet doin' the dirty. It's hard to keep my hands off of him, and he has the same problem with me. Let me tell ya, though, it's a lot more fun at that dance place at night. I haven't even slept in my room in five days.

I've made some progress with Sharpay, we're sorta friends now. We talk, and she's nice, and I cover for her when she runs to the bathroom with morning sickness. She hasn't gotten the abortion yet, with my female powers I think she doesn't want it. Taylor thinks so too, we've talked. I am not used to having girl friends, or really good friends at all. I had Kelsi and Martha back home, but it's not that same as it is here. I see Taylor, and Chad, and Shar everyday, and everyday is fun. I could only see Kels and Martha when I snuck away from my parents.

I like having a boyfriend. I like holding Troy's hand, I like cuddling up with him on the couch or his bed, I like having cutesy couple moments that Chad gags at, and I really like having sex with him. I like it all, I'd even go as far as loving it all. Troy likes it, too, he likes everything that I do, and he likes that I am not one of those controlling, jealous girlfriends. He doesn't really dance with other girls at the late night dance place, but when he does, I really don't mind. It's not like it is cheating, and it's not like he is making out on the dance floor, he only does that with me. Apparently, it's some unspoken code that the other entertainment staff won't tell, and I am A-okay with that.

I walked into the late night dance place as I have come to call it in the late afternoon with Taylor, and found Chad and Troy sitting at a table, beers in their hands. Just because I'm with Troy doesn't mean we are together all the time, most of the time, yes, but not all, even though I would prefer it that way. I am a bit of a nymphomaniac. I can't help it.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Hey, Sexy," I greeted in his ear lowly before I began nibbling on it.

He set his beer on the table and tugged on my hand so I would come forward. I moved and positioned myself so I was straddling his lap in the chair. He didn't even say hi before kissing me. I took that as a damn good hello. My hands instantly tangled into his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me in place. Troy Bolton has to be the best kisser in the world, he's the best at a lot of things actually. He is so addicting, I can't pull away when we do anything, I can't stop kissing, I can't stop dancing, I can't stop laughing, I can't just stop wanting to have sex with him, he's like my own personal drug. His hand slid down to rest on my bum, that was when Chad spoke up, as he usually does.

"God, do you guys ever stop wanting to fuck and suck?" Chad questioned, and I only stopped because Troy pulled away first.

Troy held me close and looked over at his best friend. "No," he answered plainly, pulling me closer. "Gotta problem with that, buddy?" he asked, and I leaned in to kiss Troy's neck.

"No, he doesn't, come on Chad, we need to have a talk," Taylor said, and pulled him out of his chair. "We're gonna stock the bar," she informed us. I really didn't need to know, but okay.

My lips left Troy's neck so I could look him in the eye. "Hey, baby," Troy finally said hello, and I smiled.

"I like when you call me baby," I admitted, running a hand down his chest that is covered by a blue and purple plaid button up that matches well with dark jeans and black converse. "No one has called me it before," I told him. "Actually, Bradley Diminsky called me a big baby in the third grade, so I beat him up," I corrected, resting my forehead on his.

Troy chuckled. "Don't beat me up for calling you my baby," he told me. I smiled some more. I like that, I like being called baby by him. God, I don't know what I don't like about him.

I nodded. "I won't," I whispered, about to kiss him again.

"Brie," he started, stopping me. "I want to kiss you, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you, then probably pull you into a back room and do way more than just kiss you, but I can't," he informed me, and I frowned. "I have to give a dance lesson soon," he explained. "And just kissing you is too hard, I always want more, and we don't have time for more," he went on.

I leaned in a kissed him anyways. It was quick and gentle. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked him, and Troy just grinned. "Would one more be that bad?" I questioned, leaning in kissingly close.

"Not bad," Troy replied, his lips brushing against mine. "Too good, that's the problem," he told me, his lips touching mine again. I pressed my lips against his in a kiss, completely unable to stop myself, and his hand slid up to the back of my neck, not letting me pull away even if I wanted to. I gripped his shirt to bring him closer, my mouth moving with his, sending indescribable pleasures through my body. "Fuck, Brie, you see what you do to me?" he asked in a pant, his face not moving away from mine, thank God.

I licked my lower lip, wanting to kiss him again. "You do way more to me, Sexy, trust me," I said in a low voice.

I was about to kiss him again when we were interrupted. "Troy, don't you have a lesson in ten minutes?" Chad questioned from the bar, and Troy groaned.

"You comin' here tonight?" Troy asked me, his thumb gliding over my lips.

I nodded. "Yep," I answered, trying not to concentrate on his touches.

"I'll meet you here, then," he said, standing up, making me do it too. He tilted his head down to kiss me, but it was much like my kiss a few minutes ago, quick and gentle, but pleasant all the same. "I'll see you later, babe," he mumbled in goodbye before walking out the door.

I sat back in my chair, a slight frown on my face. I wanted more time. "It sucks being horny," I commented as my head dropped to the table.

I heard Taylor's laugh from across the table. "I don't know, you make it seem a little fun," she replied, and I lifted my head.

"Once in a while it can be a great thing, but I am like twenty four seven, it's horrible," I told her, leaning my face on to my hand. "And he is really, really, _really_ good in bed, that doesn't help at all," I added.

"Yeah, thanks, I needed to know that," Chad mentioned, sitting down next to us.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know, I was wondering," she told him, making me laugh. Chad just stared at her. "What? Sharpay and him never did it, and it's not like we were friends with any of his hoes, I love you, Chad, but a girl can wonder," she explained.

"Oh, calm down, buddy, from what I hear you aren't all that bad," I told Chad, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. "And it's not like she has anything to compare it to," I said.

"Ella, you are not helping our budding fight," Chad informed me, and I nodded. Sorry, I think.

As Taylor and Chad stated fighting, I drifted off into la la land, thinking about Troy, like usual. We've only been together for like five days and my horny level only got higher, now that need is being, ah, met, shouldn't it go down? I'm having sex everyday, most of the time more than once, why do I want more? I should want less. If Troy wasn't so fucking perfect, I wouldn't, it's all his fault, and the fact that he wants me as much as I want him doesn't help much. I'm also really attached to him, like really attached, I've never been this attached to one person in my whole life. I never had best friends, the ones I did have were always going to rehab, I could only see Martha and Kelsi when I could sneak away from my nanny, my mother, my sister, and the watchful eye of the upper east side. Not that easy. Here it is easy, no one pays attention to me, everyone here is about as rich as my family, the only people these guys watch out for is Ryan and Frank, Ryan's mom and dad are divorced, and she lives in Connecticut. I don't really hang out with Ryan and Frank, so no one thinks to look for me.

Is it right that I am so into him and we've only been together for five days, friends for two weeks or so? He knows more about me than anyone on the planet, and there is still so much he doesn't know. I know a lot about him, too, how his mom kicked him out, how he didn't really know his dad, how he moved in with Chad and his mom. I know that he loves dancing, his favorite color is black, his favorite food is pizza, he doesn't snore when he sleeps, he was awesome at basketball in high school, he graduated high school at the top of his class believe it or not, I know so much, yet I know so little. I want to know more, I want to tell him all my dark secrets no one else knows, I want to be important to him, I want so much, but I shouldn't. I'm only here for summer, I'm off to Cali soon, too soon, and I shouldn't get attached like this, but I am. I can't stop it, I don't want to stop it.

God, I'm ready to be vulnerable with him, and I've never felt like that before. I am falling for him so easily, but I can't be, I don't want my heart shattered when I leave, but I can't just stop everything now, I won't. I'm such a girl.

"Gab, you okay?" Taylor asked, and I looked up at her.

"Huh?" I muttered, snapping out of my thoughts.

She smiled a little. "Are you okay? You looked really deep in though there," she told me.

I scratched my head. "I'm fine, I have to go, I promised my sister we would hang out by the pool today, I'll be by here around ten like normal," I said, and they nodded, continuing their fight as I walked away.

I was on the walkway leading away from staff housing when I bumped into Ryan. "What are you doing here?" Ryan asked in a sneering tone.

I crossing my arms. I should say something like I don't answer to him, but knowing him, he'll run and tell Papa Evans I'm doing something naughty, which I am, but I don't want him to think I am. "I was hanging out with Taylor," I answered truthfully. "What about you? I don't think your daddy would be happy with you hanging out with staff," I reminded him.

"I can do whatever the hell I want when the hell I want," Ryan told me. "And there is nothing you or my dad can do about it," he said, a knowing look on his face. If that was a remark about my sister I am going to kick his white polished ass. "I need to be somewhere, but tell your sister I miss her," he mentioned as began to walk away. "Or you could tell her the truth, that I really don't care about her, but I don't think you will."

"Ryan, I wouldn't try to push my buttons, I'm not afraid to tell your daddy exactly what you have been doing lately, and I think you know what I mean," I warned, and he stopped walking. "Yeah, I know about it, or at least what it could have been if she didn't get the abortion," I lied, so she didn't get it yet, but he doesn't know that.

He walked forward. "Are you threatening me, Montez?" he questioned, coming closer than I liked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm just saying that the less we come into contact with each other, the better," I responded. If I say yes he can do something bad, like lie to his dad about something. I wouldn't put it above him.

"Fine, then, done," Ryan agreed, leaving.

Instead of going to meet my sister, I high-tailed it to Sharpay's. I knocked for a moment before walking in. If she didn't want me to, she would have yelled. I found her in her bed, naked, and she was sleeping. Is it a coincidence that I found a disheveled Ryan on his way away from this area, and I know that they have a sexual past. I don't think so, but I don't want to wake her, so I left. The one question plaguing me, should I tell Troy?

I didn't dress up to go to the late night dance place, no one ever really does, but they always looks good. I put on a pair of low riding skinny jeans that has small rips in them, along with a simple tight black tank top with a black bra underneath, and black strappy high heels. I look good in black. I did my hair so it looked messy, sexy messy, and put make up on lightly, and made it blend in, my lip gloss clear. I put silver hoop earrings in, but they weren't huge.

I hung out with Selena until about nine, that was when I went back to my room to get ready. I think I look pretty damn hott.

My eyes scanned the room for Troy. I found him much like I did earlier, in a chair at a table, talking. He must have sensed me looking at him, because his eyes locked on mine, causing him to smile. I instantly started my way towards him, he didn't get up, but he did stop talking to Chad, and turned his body towards me. He took my hand in his and pulled me into his lap much like earlier, me straddling him.

"I never get a chair around here," I told him, scooting even further up his legs.

Troy kissed me a little too quickly than my liking. "I'm your chair," he mumbled against my lips before kissing me again, this time longer.

"I think I should talk to the management then, this chair I have is a little.. hard," I commented, my forehead against his, and felt his fingers slip underneath my tank top.

He smiled a little. "Any chair in here would be hard for you," he replied as my eyes closed a little.

"You are so," I stopped, kissing him gently. "Intoxicating," I finished, trying to catch my breath.

Troy nodded. "Same with you," he responded, kissing me some more.

"Gabi, we were wondering when you were going to show up," Sharpay said, successfully making Troy pull away.

I looked over at her and leaned against Troy who buried his face into my hair. "I was hanging out with my sister by the pool today," I told her. "But she has a date with Ryan, and this seems like the best place to be," I went on, and Troy bit at my neck.

Sharpay's eyes darkened at the mention of Ryan. "It's good all around then, if I had to listen to Troy ask me where you are one more time I was going to hurt him," she said, and Troy pulled away.

"I asked once," he insisted, I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling.

Chad nodded. "Once every five minutes," he agreed, only making Troy glare.

"It's okay, babe, I missed you, too," I assured him, my hands threading into his hair. He licked his lower lip and kissed me quickly. "I wanna get a drink," I spoke up, looking around the table.

"You're underage," Chad teased, and I glared at him, too.

Sharpay stood. "I'll come with you, Gab," she volunteered, and I kissed Troy on the corner of his mouth before getting up. "So, what will it be, we have everything," she told me, going behind the bar.

"I'll just have a coke, I don't really feel like getting drunk," I answered, and she grabbed a can from a mini fridge. "I know it's not my business or anything, but I know that you were with Ryan today," I informed her, making her freeze as she opened a water. "I ran into him when I left here earlier to go see my sister, and he was leaving your area, so I went to see you, but you were asleep," I clarified.

"Did you tell Troy?" she asked, and I shook my head. "Good, please don't," she pleaded.

I opened my mouth. "What are you doing, Shar?" I asked her. "Ryan's a dick, he doesn't deserve you," I reminded her. "Why did you- why did you sleep with him?" I questioned.

She glanced down at the bar. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "He showed up at my place, and I was telling him to get out when he said he missed me, and all these nice things, it just happened, God, I fall for it every time," she cursed herself. "I know he's an ass, I know he never loved me, he treated me like crap, but I keep falling into the same trap, I'm just an idiot," she went on.

"Maybe, but I get what you mean," I told her, and she locked eyes with me. "I can understand that it's hard to resist somebody, and no matter how much you shouldn't want to be with them, you still do," I said. "I'm sure if there is an off chance Troy said something very ass-y that I would still have trouble resisting him after wards. You can't control who you like," I told her. "But it's not healthy for you Shar," I reminded her after I took a sip of my coke. "Or for the baby," I added.

She nodded. "I know, he doesn't even know I am still pregnant," she sighed, pressing the water bottle to her forehead. "I need some air, tell them I'll be back in a few?" she asked, and I nodded as she left.

I took my drink back to the table, but as soon as I got there, Troy stood and put my drink down for me. "We are going to dance," he announced, linking my hand with his and took me out deeper on the dance floor. When we got to a spot he liked, he twirled me around once before pulling my back against him, my back against his front. He led, as he usually does, and got our hips moving together, his arms low on my waist, and my hands were back on the side of his legs. Dancing with him always sends jolts of pleasure through my body, whether it is this kind of sexy dancing or the dance lessons that he gives to me. It always feels great, better than great, and is a major turn on. I love dancing with him.

My head leaned back on his shoulder as our pelvises gyrated together, and Troy started kissing up my neck. How can he think about two things at a time right now? All that is going through my mind is the fact that he is touching me, that we're dancing, the pleasure that he is sending through me. My head rolled to the side, giving him more room, and he sucked on my sensitive spot. It wasn't long at all before he pressed me into the wall, not moving from my neck at all.

Is he as affected by me as I am by him? Am I all he thinks about? All he dreams about? God, I hoped so. A regular person would be embarrassed, you know, a guy is sucking on my neck intently as I am moaning, and we're doing this all in a crowded club like place, but then again, I don't embarrass easily, and the way these people dance is like foreplay. Finally, his lips left my neck and I yanked his head up to be level with mine so I could kiss him. His hands gripped onto my sides, and he got fistfuls of the bottom of my tank top, tugging it up a little.

"Fuck," Troy breathed, pulling away. He grabbed my hand and sped walked, taking me somewhere. He brought me down a hallway I didn't know existed, and opened the third door we came to, pulled me in, and locked it behind us. It had a deadbolt. I was slammed back against the door, but I didn't mind, and we were kissing again. He ripped his lips away from mine, it wasn't very long that we were apart though, just long enough that he could pull my tank top off, and I was pressed against the door again, kissing him. As his tongue toyed with mine, I unbuttoned his shirt, and he shook it off, picking me up as soon as his shirt touched the ground, and carried me over to a leather couch.

He sat down on it, me straddling his waist, and I took this moment to tug off his white wife beater, just to get it out of the way. "We have got to stop wearing layers," I mumbled before kissing down his neck, and felt his hands unbuttoning my jeans. He moaned when my teeth grazed his neck, and he tilted his head back. Suddenly, I stood, leaving him panting on the couch. I kicked off my jeans, and undid his to pull them off. So much better.

I was back on the couch again, straddling him in no time, and we were kissing slowly. "You are so sexy," Troy informed me after his lips left mine, and his fingers undid my bra with a light pop, and all too slowly slid it down my arms before discarding it behind me.

As he went to kiss and play with what he uncovered, I stopped him. "Baby, I'm into foreplay as much as you are, even more probably, but I need you now."

A half an hour later I was straightening out my tank top in the small ass mirror that is in the room Troy brought me. I'm not even sure why this room is here, but it sure is convenient. Quickies aren't my fave, especially when Troy is involved, but I don't think it is an option to stay here for a couple hours. The need I had been feeling since I left Troy early this morning was mostly gone, though. Mostly being key word here. It'll be back in full force soon, trust me, I would know. I need to figure out a way to not want him this much all the time.

I saw Troy come up behind me through the mirror. I ran my hands through my hair like a brush and turned when he met me. His arms slipped around my waist, his hands went into my back pockets. "You're fucking amazing, you know that right?" he questioned, pulling me close.

I nodded. "And you like to use fuck a lot when me and sex is involved," I replied, my arms looping around his neck.

"Uh huh," he agreed, about to kiss me.

"Troy, I wouldn't do that unless you want to have round three happen right here," I informed him, and he stopped. "I can't hold myself back when it comes to you," I admitted, running my hands through the little swish his hair does above his eye.

He kissed the corner of my mouth anyways. "Yeah, we should get out there, they are probably looking for us," he reminded me, his hands slipping out of my back pockets, and our hands intertwined so he could show me the way out.

"There you are," Taylor said when we approached the table, Troy directly behind me with his arms around my waist as we walked.

"Here we are," I echoed, sitting down in my own chair, and Troy sat down next to me, scooting our chairs close.

Taylor looked me over. "You look different," she stated, leaning in closer. "You guys went and did it, didn't you? You're all glowy," she informed me.

I didn't deny or admit it. "Thanks," I merely muttered, and she grinned.

She reached into her bag. "Here." She handed me a brush. Thank God. I got all the knots out and handed it back to her. "Much better," she commented. "You know here Shar went? She seems to have disappeared," she told me.

"We were talking by the bar, but she stepped out to get some air, she probably just went home," I answered, leaning against Troy when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders without a word. "Can we talk? Like tomorrow, I think I have to tell you something," I asked her, hoping Troy was paying more attention to Chad and the other guy at our table than me.

Taylor nodded. "Sure, when you leave Troy's just come to my place," she told me. "We can hang until your dance lesson," she clarified.

"Good," I responded, and turned towards Troy a little. He leaned back in his chair, and his hand slipped down to my thigh and squeezed gently. His head twisted so he could see me, and I smiled at him. "I love your hair," I stated, my hand running through it.

He chuckled. "I know you do, you have the weirdest hair fetish," he informed me, catching my hand to intertwine with his before falling into my lap.

"It's not weird, a lot of girls have a fetish when picking out guys, ask any girl," I replied as his thumb ran over my knuckles.

He nodded. "Fine," he said, his eyes flicking around the place. "Carrie," he called out, and a girl in a skirt and tight top stopped doing what she was doing and came over.

"Yeah, Troy?" she asked in a breathy voice, geez, someone likes my boyfriend. I'm not jealous, just stating a fact.

"Do you have a fetish when picking out guys?" he questioned. "Like hair, or eye color, anything?" he asked.

Carrie thought about it for a moment. "Actually, yeah, I have a thing for guys who have tattoos all over their arms, you know those biker guys," she answered.

"Thanks, Carrie," I said before looking to Troy. "See? Told you," I gloated, and he shook his head at me as Carrie walked away. "I think any girl would have thing for you, though, Sexy, you are drop dead gorgeous," I told him, only inflating his ever growing ego more.

Troy's hand left the warmth of mine so his finger could hook under my chin. "I only care about this girl having a thing for me," he murmured, his hand opening up to rest along my jaw line, and my bones tingled with anticipation to kiss him. There's that need making itself known.

"I have more than a thing for you," I whispered, my breathing and heart beat both picking up, my temperature was already sky high. He didn't say anything before kissing me, and my hand slid up behind his neck. God, how can you feel so much just from a kiss? If everyone felt like this about someone, no one would ever get divorced. His lips were soft, and warm, and perfect, just like everything about him, just like he always is. His hands were low on my waist, and his fingers were on the sliver of skin that is showing because my tank top is a wee bit to small, and it felt like I was on fire, in a good way, a way that turned me on even more.

"Damn, you guys always act like teenagers," Chad cut in, like normal, making us pull apart.

I bit my bottom lip. "I am a teenager," I reminded him, and Taylor laughed a little.

"Calm down, Chad, we're out," Troy spoke up, standing up, and held a hand out for me.

I happily took it and got up. "I'll meet you at your place around noon?" I asked Taylor as Troy pulled me away. I saw her nod before looking forward and walked with Troy out of the building. His door slammed behind us while his lips were on mine, and my hands were scrambling to unbutton his shirt. My tank top was already off, leaving me in a bra, and when I got his shirt down, he pulled away. "What?" I asked in a pant, disappointed.

"I love being with you, Brie," he started, and I sensed a but coming on. Damn it, buts are never good. "But Chad is right," he told me. Huh? "We're always together sexually, which can be a good thing, but I don't like it like that."

I was confused. "Troy, what are you-?" I stopped.

"We used to talk, Gabriella, all the time," he explained. "I don't just mean talk like normally talking, we used to talk for hours about everything. Your dreams, our lives, all of it, and since we got together, we haven't been doing that," he told me. "All we've done lately is have sex, and don't get me wrong you are amazing, better than words, but I don't want our relationship to be just about the physical part, I want this," he said, his hand went over my heart, which is conveniently close to my breast. Ugh, don't think about that, he's opening up and being so sweet, think about that. Too hard. "I want everything with you, not just sex."

I wanted the same with him, God, I wanted it all, but as he said that, I couldn't help but want him even more, and I didn't think that was possible. I stepped forward, making our chests touch. "Me, too," I agreed in a low voice, and his hand slid down my side to my hips.

I could tell he was having trouble, too. "There has to be a balance," he said, his voice strained.

I nodded. "I know," I told him, my hands slipping under his wife beater.

"It can't- ah, fuck it," he mumbled before kissing me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized about two hours later.

Troy's arm tightened around me, and he kissed my shoulder. "Don't be," he assured me, nuzzling my neck.

My hand found it's way into his hair. "You wanted to talk and I went all hormonal on you," I reminded him, making him smile against my skin.

"I know, but we're talking now. I don't want to stop the sex, Brie, I don't think I can, I just don't want it to be twenty four seven like it has been," he told me.

I turned over onto my back. "Me either, I love talking with you, Troy, I do, I've just never been so attracted to one person before," I admitted, my hand running up his arm now. "It's new to me, I don't want it to stop, I just need to learn how to control it," I informed him.

"I know what you mean," he replied, kissing me quickly. "So tomorrow during your dance lesson, we're actually going to dance," he told me, and I groaned. "It won't be that bad, I am your instructor," he said in my ear.

I nodded. "Yeah, and you're hard, babe," I muttered before kissing him.

"Mhm, then I'll just give you a massage after wards," he mumbled against my lips.

I smiled. "I'll settle for that."

-

I left Troy's around eleven thirty, he has a lesson at noon and had to shower and wake himself up. I showered at his place, and put on clothes I already had there, he even has a drawer for me (so cute) so I just went over to Taylor's. I wore a pair of gray fitted jeans, a black top that has short sleeves and a low U dipping neckline, the shirt flows down to the top of my jeans, and rides up from time to time. I finished the look off with black boots that went a little farther up than mid calve. My hair is in it's usual curls.

"Tay," I said, knocking on the door before walking in. She was on her bed, watching t.v.

She sat up. "Hey," she greeted, patting the bed next to her, so I closed the door behind me and went over to her. "I'd ask how your night went, but I think the smile on your face says it went pretty good," she told me, and I laughed.

"Being with Troy is way more than just pretty good," I assured her, pushing my bangs back behind my ear. She nodded with a laugh. "Actually, as soon as I thought I couldn't like him more, I do," I confessed, smiling wider. "We've been together for almost a week," I started, and she nodded. The best week of my life. "And we've been having sex everyday, way more than once, and last night he told me he doesn't want me for only that," I went on. "We're not going to stop having sex, we're just going to tone it down. We're going to talk more, like we used to."

"You better watch it, girl," Taylor said, giving me a weird look. "You guys keep connecting in the many ways that you two do some might say you're falling in love with him," she informed me. "Of course, it's the same with him. Troy's had girls in his life, I mean, look at him, but I've never seen him act the way he does when he is around you," she added.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I questioned.

"Gabs, I've known that boy almost my whole life," she reminded me, and I nodded. "I've never seen him so into a girl before. He talks about you a lot, as soon as you walk into a room it's like he knows it and looks right at you, you loves being with you, talking with you, he loves practically everything about you, it's new to him," she told me. Practically? What doesn't he like? "I shouldn't tell you this, but he told me he's never been so attracted to one girl, and has never felt the way he does about you with any other girl," she admitted.

I swallowed. I've been thinking about this a little bit myself, but I need to come to terms with it and figure it out myself before I had a girl talk with her. "Okay, Tay, we've only been together for five days, I think you are moving a little too quick for me," I told her. "I like him, a lot, so much, but this is love we're talking about. Love, five days, and being in lust along with like don't really go together," I said.

"It's called love at first sight, Gabriella, it happens. Plus, lust turns into like, which can turn into love, that happens too. I'm not saying you guys are in love, I'm just saying that to me, that's what it looks like you two are turning into," she clarified.

Too much at once. "I really didn't come here for this," I told her, and she gave me a look. "I didn't, it's about Sharpay," I said, and now she looked surprised.

"What about her?" Taylor questioned.

I took in a deep breath. "I don't know if I should tell you, because to her I think I am still pretty much an outsider, but she had sex with Ryan," I confessed.

"Ah, yeah, that's how she got pregnant. Did you pass health class?" she asked, partly joking.

I shook my head. "No, I mean, yes, I did pass health, what I meant is that she's having sex with Ryan now," I rephrased. "I'm not sure if it was just yesterday, or that it's been happening for a while, but they did, or are, whatever," I explained.

"How do you know?" she wondered, a hint of anger in her voice.

I bit my lip. "When I left yesterday to hang out with my sister, I ran into Ryan, and he was coming from Sharpay's direction. After our conversation which consisted of him being a dick, and me being a bitch, I had a hunch about it, so I went to Sharpay's. I found her in her bed, naked, doesn't take an expert to figure it out. Then I talked to her last night and she told me not to tell Troy. I told her it's not good for her to be doing that with him, you know, it's emotionally stressful," I finished up. "I thought I should tell you. You are her best girl friend."

Taylor cleared her throat. "Yeah, thanks for letting me know, I guess her and I have to talk," she said in a sigh. "Me and her also have to talk because she has to get that abortion soon if she is getting it," she added. "You know, there is a specific time you have to get it before, if you're too far along, they won't give you one," Taylor explained. "She's getting close to that date."

"I think she wants it," I spoke my mind, looking down at my hands. "As much as everyone hates Ryan, she loved or still does love him, keeping the baby is like keeping a part of him she couldn't," I said in a low voice. "Or maybe she's just not sure she can do it. She's not sure if she can walk in there and get it done because she's scared, scared of how it'll feel, scared of giving it up, scared of becoming a mother, becoming her mother," I went on.

"Gab," Taylor broke in, and I looked up, completely unaware that I was rambling on. "You okay? You sound like you know exactly what she is going through," she informed me.

I shook my head. "No, not really. I just know someone," I told her, so we dropped the subject, and started talking about something else.

* * *

**Ooh, is Gabriella hiding a little something? Trust me, okay? That's all I ask. **

**I wasn't sure if I was going to end it here, but I guess I am. It's a little short, but I love it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Keep reviewing and I keep writing.**

**Her little secret will get out, I'm just not sure when. I'm thinking about it.**

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

"I don't want you to go," Troy mumbled against my lips the next night.

I kissed him gently, my arms around his neck as we lay down on his couch, me on the bottom, him on top, fully clothed. "I have, too, Sexy," I reminded him, smiling when he buried his head in my hair.

Today is Selena's seventeenth birthday, and because of that there is a party in her honor tonight. I spent all day with her, and unfortunately, my mother, too. We had a spa day, that much time in an enclosed space with my mother, I needed a little release, so I went to Troy's. We sat on the couch, me in between his legs, just talking. He spent time kissing my neck, and I spent mine running my hands through his hair. I love the sex, but I like talking also. I love the sound of his voice, I love when I am laying with him, my head on his chest, and the sound of his voice mixes with his heartbeat, it sounds so.. calming. I love laying with him, feeling his hands run through my hair, I love laying on top of him, his eyes closed, and trying to count his eyelashes. (Uh, it's hard, and I get distracted.) I love looking into his eyes, and seeing all the blue specs, I love tracing the tattoo he has of Chad's mother's death date on his wrist, that gets covered up by his watch. I feel so content with him, I could lay in his arms for hours, listening to him talk, or listening to the raindrops hitting the rood, or to the music playing through the room.

"Come back after?" he questioned, nuzzling my neck.

I let my eyes close and a peaceful sigh escape my mouth. I feel so at home with him, like this is where I am supposed to be. This is what I was made for. Him. I fit perfectly against him, he wraps himself around me, and it's the perfect fit. "Always," I agreed, breathing in his scent. I didn't know a boy could smell so good. I could recognize his smell anywhere, it's so him, perfect. He rolled over onto his side, and I cuddled in next to him. His hand started playing with one of mine, tracing the lines of my hand, lacing them together with a squeeze, then I do the same to him.

I don't have to think about being with him, I just am. I still feel that need for him, but I can understand it better now, and you probably think I'm crazy because it's only a day. I do, though. Last night, I tried the no sex thing, staying in my room thing, not sleeping with him thing, it didn't work. I couldn't sleep without him, I couldn't get comfortable, I couldn't. I ran over here at two in the morning, short shorts, cotton tank top, my hair up in a messy bun, and bunny slippers, only to find him awake too, pull him to bed, and sleep. He couldn't fall asleep either. No sex, a kiss or two, and watched him fall asleep, me in his arms. I don't need sex to feel close to him, I just need him. I need to hear his voice, look into his eyes, and be in his arms. I don't need to get physical, well that physical.

"You make it really hard for a girl to leave," I whispered, opening my eyes to see him staring at my face.

"You make it really hard for me to let you leave," he replied in the same low whisper. "You are so beautiful," he confessed, kissing my forehead, making my eyes flutter for a moment.

I smiled, playing with his fingers, it's my turn. "No one's ever called that before," I admitted, biting my lip. "All the society boys say I'm fucking hott, or screwable, things like that. My mother always finds something wrong with me, my eyebrows are too close together, or far apart depending on how I did them that time, I'm wearing too much make up, too little make up, showing too much skin, not smiling wide enough, just not good enough. My dad never acknowledged it. My sister says I am, but it's not that same," I told him, my eyes on our hands. "It's different coming from you, it's real," I said, connecting our eyes now.

"I think your eyebrows are great the way they are," he responded, making me smile with a chuckle. "Don't- don't listen to your mom, Brie, she doesn't know anything. You are a good enough everything," he assured me. "Better than good enough, you-"

"You're perfect," I finished for him unknowingly, really meaning for it to go towards him. I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed his fingers.

A cute smile formed on his face, his forehead leaning on mine. "Yeah, you are," he told me, his hand sliding down to the side of my neck. He didn't kiss me, he just looked at me, then pulled away, and lifted his arm up to look at his watch. I smiled, taking the opportunity, and took his watch off, then began to trace the tattoo. "Baby, you have to go, your sister's party starts in an hour and a half," he reminded me, a frown appearing on my face because of this.

"We don't get enough time for moments like these," I told him in a low voice. "We have dance lessons, they are fun, we have sex, that's better than anything I have ever felt before, but we jumped right into the sex, we skipped this part," I explained. "The intimacy part," I clarified.

"We have time," he concluded, pushing hair behind my ear. "Go to your sister's party, and when it's over, I'll be here," he told me, sitting up. I sat up, too. His hand brushed curls away from my face then layed on the side of my face. He locked my lips in a kiss, moving them slowly, gently, but didn't push to go deep, it was sweet, and made my heart swell. When he pulled away I was breathless, and immobile. He stood, holding his hand out for me. After a moment or two, I took it, and he helped me up.

He took me to the door where I stepped into my flats, and then looked up at him. "I'll see you in a couple hours," I promised, getting up on my tiptoes to kill him quickly.

Troy nodded. "I'll miss you," he said, making me smile.

I kissed him one more time. "I'll miss you, too," I assured him. "I have to go now before I never do. Bye," I told him, opening the door and leaving.

I went back to my room, getting in the shower as soon as I got there. It's hard leaving him. We don't have that much time- no. I'm not going to think about that, we have two months, that's a lot of time. Once I got out, I dried my hair, taming my curls a little but not a whole lot. I did my make up lightly before slipping on my light blue spaghetti strap dress that goes mid thigh, and has three layers of the fabric as it flows down my body. There are three small flowers made out of the light blue fabric on my left breast, right next to the neckline. My nails are black, matching my clutch and gladiator heels.

I barely finished in the nick of time, I was actually a little late, and had my mother knocking on my door.

"I'm done, I'm done," I told her, walking out.

She looked down, then a scowl appeared. Great. "You couldn't wear a dress a little more.. appropriate?" she questioned.

"It's a formal party, Mom, it's a formal dress," I reminded her. "Are we going to go or what? It is Selena's party, by the way you look great, girl," I complemented in her direction. She is wearing a white layered dress that has straps and goes past her knees.

We started walking down the hall. "Why must you always wear things that send boys the wrong message, Gabriella?" my mother asked as we walked.

"It's not sending them anything unless I hit on them back, which I won't," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Are you sleeping with someone?" she questioned, stopping.

I scoffed. I can lie well to her. "No, mother," I lied. "I'm not," I assured her. "Why would you care anyways? Me being gone because I have friends just means you have more time to go around this place without your black sheep daughter following you around," I reminded her.

"I care because I am not about to be a grandmother, knowing you, I could be one soon," she told me.

I crossed my arms. "Oh, so now I am a whore because I am wearing a short dress?" I asked.

"Um, can we get to my birthday party please?" Selena spoke up, and we both looked at her.

"Yes, dear, of course," Azmirelda said, giving me a long glare, and we started walking down the hall again.

I gave Selena a sorry smile as we went after our mom. Selena was delighted to announce today during our spa time that Ryan asked her to be his official girlfriend last night, isn't that great? Just a day or two after he sleeps with Sharpay, he decides to move on to my little sister. He's even taking her out tonight after the party for a special date.

As soon as we reached the party room, everyone bombarded Selena, saying happy birthday, giving her a gift, which in rich land means a envelope with a check in it. Hey, I wouldn't mind. I went off to the side and found the waiter's carrying the food, and flocked to them. I am so hungry. Spa day's food included a salad (ugh), and some jello that tasted like ass. Not food in my opinion. I went through two waiter's when my mother found me and demanded I make the rounds with her.

Rounds meant walking around to see all the rich people, say thank you for coming, she gushes about her perfect daugther(s). It was more about Selena than me. Selena's a straight-A student, she is in this many clubs, and does this stuff for charity, blah blah blah. Oh, yeah, Gabriella is going to Stanford. Leave out that I was also a straight-A student, yeah, that is about it.

"Congratulations, Gabriella, that is quite an achievement," some old guy informed me with a shake of my hand, and a look I didn't like at all. Ewe.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you," I replied in a polite voice.

The old guy chuckled. "I did not know there was another Montez daughter!" he added as if it was some joke.

My mom wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Gabriella came late this summer, she just arrived about a week ago. She has fallen in love with dancing, that's all she does these days," Azzy lied.

I smiled and went along with it. "I had an internship," I agreed. "Excuse me, I have to freshen up," I told them, a fake smile going their way, and walked away. God, if she says that lie one more time I am going to scream. I walked outside and leaned against the building. I really need a cigarette. I kicked the habit about a year and a half ago, but one right now would help so much. Okay, so maybe I haven't hung around them that much this summer. I eat at least one meal with them a day, I hang out with Selena a lot, I just don't hang around Azmirelda that much. I would hurt someone if I did.

"It can't be that bad," I heard, and looked over to see Ryan himself walking over.

"Uh huh, my sister is looking for her boyfriend, so when you pull him out of your ass, go back inside," I told him, and he shook his head at me.

He leaned against the building next to me. "You think I am worse than I am," he insisted.

Mhm. "You aren't the same guy who pretended to actually like Sharpay, say you loved her when you didn't, knock her up, make her get an abortion, then go out with me little sister just because you couldn't go out with me?" I asked. "Uh, yeah you did," I answered myself.

"I didn't pretend to like Sharpay, I did lie to her when I said I loved her, I didn't make her get an abortion I told her to get one or she is fired, and contrary to popular belief, I actually like Selena, but you're right, she is second choice," he corrected.

I laughed sarcastically, leaning my head against the building. "Just get in there, and I swear if you hurt her-"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be showing her a great time tonight," Ryan cut in. "I'll catch you later, Montez."

Ryan fucking Evans, damn him. After five more minutes, I went back inside, found another waiter, and dived in. Azmirelda found me ten minutes later, drinking a glass of champagne, and eating some more food. "Gabriella," she scolded, grabbing my glass, and shooed the waiter away.

I covered my mouth while I finished chewing. "What, Mother?" I asked, wanting my drink back.

"You leave your sister on her birthday to get drunk and eat the night away?" she wondered, brushing off my dress like crumbs are on it.

"No, I left because you kept lying about me, and I was hungry," I told her.

She gave me a disapproving look. "I was doing what must be done. What was I going to to say? That you are off screwing some waiter all day and night?" she asked.

"I'm not screwing anyone, I made friends, is that so hard for you to believe?" I questioned back, crossing my arms.

She acted like I didn't say anything. "Come on, we have more people to thank," she informed me, dragging me away again.

Selena was with Ryan, they were hugging like couples do, and when Ryan saw me he kissed her. This night just sucks ass.

"Ryan, it's so nice of you to make it," my mother said, hugging him.

Ryan smiled back at her. "Of course, I wouldn't miss Selena's birthday for the world," he responded, pulling Selena close, making her giggle.

I'm sure. He sent me a friendly smile, too, one that I answered with a fake smile followed by a scowl. I need to get out of here. Of course I didn't end up being able to leave for another two and a half hours. That was after some more lies, mini fights, and my mother ordering me not to eat anymore, I'll get fat. She finally let me go because I was annoying her, I pulled Selena to the side, said sorry, hugged her really hard, she said she understood, and I left. I switched on my light and slammed my door behind me.

I brushed the hairspray out of my hair, and was taking off my jewelry when I heard a tap at my window. I took off my heels before going to see who it is. "What are you doing here?" I asked, the first real smile on my face in almost four hours.

Troy shrugged, a silly grin on his face. "I was walking around, clearing my head a little, saw your light on, and decided to come see you. Screw me for wanting to see my girlfriend," he answered, hopping in.

"I believe the phrase is 'sue me'," I reminded him.

"I know," he assured me, pushing hair behind my ear. "How was the party?" he questioned, causing me to whine and lean in against him with a hug. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmured, holding me tight.

I breathed in his scent and felt myself relax a little. "Ryan is a dick, my mom thinks I am a whore, and all she did was lie about me all night," I informed him, kissing his chest before pulling away.

"Ryan is a dick, you're not a whore, and your mom doesn't know you," he told me, making me smile as he kissed my forehead. "Since your night sucked, why don't you spend the rest of it with me?" he asked, his arms tightening around my waist.

"I thought that was already the plan," I replied, tilting my head up to look at him.

He nodded. "It is, you can change, but you look really sexy in this," he said, and I giggled a little.

I shook my head. "Uh uh, give me five minutes," I ordered, getting out of his arms to put some other clothes on. I put on a pair of jean cut off short shorts, and a black flowy baby doll top that has straps, and black slip ons. "Come on," I urged when I was done, locking my door, and turning my lights off before crawling out the window after him. Troy led me to his car. "Where are we going?" I questioned when he opened the passenger side of his car for me. He owns an old Comet convertible, like Peyton's car in _One Tree Hill._

He closed the door after I got in. "Well, if your hungry, to grab food first, then to some where we can be alone," he answered, not even bothering to open his door and just jumped in.

"Food, please," I begged, and he laughed, turning of the car before his hand slipped into my lap for me to hold.

"Whatever you say, babe," he agreed, pulling away from the resort I have hardly left in a month. We got fast food at McDonald's quickly, I missed McDonald's. Yummy food.

I was happily eating when Troy parked the car. "Where are we?" I wondered, looking up to see us in the middle of no where, woods surrounding us. "You aren't about to kill me are you? Although I always wanted to be on _Law & Order," _I commented.

Troy laughed again. "No, I'm here so we can be alone," he informed me, taking the bag of food away, making me gasp. He climbed over the seat to the backseat, and held up the food. "If you want it, come and get it," he said, and I jumped back with him, us both laughing this time.

"How can one person be so perfect?" I questioned an hour later after the food was gone, and drinks were too. We are laying in the seat now, looking up at the stars. I know what you are thinking, aw how romanic? (FYI: I said it wrong on purpose.)

"I'm not perfect, Brie," Troy insisted, his hands moving through my hair comfortingly. I 'uh huhed' like a little girl. "No, I'm not. I am be possessive, and jealous, and really protective," he listed off. "I can have a bad temper sometimes, and I don't put the seat down," he confessed, making me laugh. "I'm really passionate about almost everything I get involved in, but that can be bad if the thing I am doing is bad. I swear a lot most of the time, and I really hate cleaning," he finished.

I chuckled. "That's it?" I asked, getting up to straddle his waist, and he moved his body to lay diagonal so he had a little pillow. "I like that you can be possessive, jealous, and protective, it's sexy, just like everything else about you. I can have a bad temper, too, but yeah the seat thing is kinda gross," I told him, and he laughed, his hands sliding onto my bare thighs. "It's cool that you can be passionate, as long as you are passionate about me," I admitted.

He sat up, leaning against the side of the car. "I've never been so passionate about one thing in my whole life," he confessed as I leaned in close.

"Good," I whispered, putting my hands on his shoulders. "You have no idea how much I want to lose myself in you," I said, breathing a little heavy.

"Why don't you then?" he asked, pulling me further up his legs.

I looked into his eyes. "I keep thinking about my sister," I answered, threading my hands into his hair. "I- it's her birthday, and Ryan asked her to be his girlfriend, then said he was going to have a special night with her. In Ryan speak that could mean sex," I explained. "I don't want her to lose her virginity that way, like a way that I did. I want it to be special for her, real special, and with a guy who is good to her, I want her to be in love," I told Troy.

"Well, what about us?" Troy questioned, taking my hands in his. "Are we in love?" he wondered, and I laughed a little, pushing on his chest.

"Troy, come on," I urged, getting the hair away from my face.

He sat up more. "No, Br-Gabriella, I'm being serious," he informed me. "Are we?" he repeated.

"Why are you asking me, shouldn't you know?" I responded. Yeah, that makes sense, nice job, Gab.

"I think I know," he actually answered. Wow. "The longest relationship I've ever been in is seven months," he started. "I thought I loved that girl, but I didn't feel an ounce for her what I feel for you," he confessed.

I opened my mouth, but nothing really came out. "I- thank you?" I said.

"Gabriella, I love you," he told me. What? "I know it's only been a week, but I do, I couldn't- can't help it, you're so fucking amazing, and I fell for you," he clarified. I didn't say anything. "Nothing? You have no response? You have a response to everything," he reminded me.

"I don't know what to say," I honestly told him. "You love me, God, that makes me feel so good, Troy, but I-" I stopped.

He didn't get pissed, he didn't scream or yell, or even act cold. "You know the first day I saw you, it was the first day you were here. You were in the dining room, at your table, trying to act like you weren't staring at me," he told me. I actually blushed with a little laugh. "I didn't know you, I didn't know your name, where you came from, anything about you, but I wanted to, I wanted to know all of it just from one glance," he went on. "The next day, I went out looking for you, that was when I found you under the tree. You told me about you, your dreams, so many things, and from there I was gone. I was yours and you didn't even know it," he finished.

"I think I love you, too," I whispered without even thinking about it. Do I? The feeling I have been having, loving everything and anything about him, the way I feel about him is so, so.. love. God, it's love, how did I not notice this before? I am a girl, I am supposed to know these things. "I really do love you, too," I rephrased, closing my eyes.

His face broke out into a big smile. "You do?' he asked.

I laughed with a nod. "Yeah, I do," I answered. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too," he said before kissing me.

I didn't get to tell him, but yes, I want my sister to have a relationship like mine. I want her to be happy, cherished, in lust, love, all of it.

"Troy, my phone," I moaned about two hours later, now naked in his bed with him.

He didn't stop sucking on my neck, and I couldn't held but pull him closer. We were laying down, but I was feeling a little frisky, and straddled his lap, which lead to him sitting up, then that lead to some fun foreplay, but now my phone is ringing. "Ignore it," he said a moment later after his lips left my neck, and started to move a little further south.

"Whoa, boy," I stopped, holding his head in my hands. "I have to answer my phone," I informed him, kissing him quickly before bending down for my phone. "Hello?" I answered, not even looking at the caller ID. I heard a cry. I know that cry.. damn it. "Selena, where are you?" I asked her, making a move to get off Troy.

She cried again. "_Your room, where are you?"_ she questioned back.

"I, uh, decided to stay at Taylor's, but I'll be there in two minutes, okay?" I said, putting my clothes on.

_"Thanks," _she sniffled, hanging up.

"This has to be because of that bastard Ryan," I mumbled, hopping into my shorts.

Troy put on a pair of boxers before getting up. "I'm sure she'll be fine when you are finished talking with her, love," he assured me, kissing my forehead.

"Love?" I asked, slipping on my boots.

He shrugged. "I told you your nickname was prone to change," he replied. "Call me in the morning?" he suggested, walking me to the door.

"Always," I answered, kissing him quickly. "I love you," I told him, opening the door.

Troy leaned against a wooden beam. "I love you, too," he responded, and I was out the door. I need to get to my sister.

I practically ran across the resort, and would have broken open my window if it wasn't unlocked. "What happened?" I questioned, closing the window behind her. She didn't answer, just came over to me and hugged me tightly, still slightly crying. "Selena," I urged, pulling away a little.

"I broke my promise," she confessed, and I knew exactly what happened. She had sex with Ryan, fuck.

I led her over to the bed. "Is that what you are crying about or is it something else?" I asked, my hand rubbing up and down her back.

"I didn't want to break my promise," she answered, crying still.

"Selena, you need to be very clear on your words here. Did he.. make you?" I wondered, and she looked up at me with watery eyes.

"N-No," she stuttered. "I didn't expect it to happen though, he took me on a date, and it was fun, and sweet, and he was saying all these nice things, it just happened," she told me. "I'm sorry, I regret it, Gabi, I really do," she apologized. "I'm such a slut," she cursed herself.

She layed her head on my shoulder. "You're not a slut, I've done worse," I assured her, making her laugh a little. "He was at least good to you, wasn't he? It was pleasant, right?" I asked her, petting her head.

"Yeah, he was fine. It kinda hurt, though. That's normal, right? I mean-"

"The first time, yeah," I answered her. I turned towards her now. "I know this wasn't the way you predicted losing your v card and all, and we'll talk about that all night, but he used protection, didn't he?" I questioned. "You're not on birth control, Selena, he better have used something," I went on.

I am on it, my mom made sure of that a long time ago. And, Lord knows his sperm works. "He used a condom, Gab, chill," Selena said, and I felt relief pass through me. "I just can't believe I gave it up this easy, especially to him. I am not as naive as you all seem to think, a little weak, oblivious a lot, but sometimes I do know what is going on around me. I know who he is, I just thought he was different with me," she mentioned, wiping her eyes. "I guess I am just another notch in his bedpost," she mumbled.

God, please don't hurt me later for doing what I am about to do. "I don't think so," I corrected. "He wouldn't have asked you to be his girlfriend if he really didn't like you. He went a little too fast with you, that's all. Tell him to slow it down, if he says no, do not keep going out with him, if he says yes, I don't know, give him a shot," I told her. Why the hell am I doing this? I don't even know.

"You, Gabriella Montez, you are defending Ryan Evans, a society boy? Are you feeling okay?" she wondered, feeling my forehead.

I pushed her off gently. Yeah, a love fever. "I guess not. The kitchen is open all night, let's order some food, watch a movie or three, and talk?" I questioned. "We'll talk about you, him, it, even plain ol' sex if you want," I said. I know more than enough about sex, I have it a lot, too. Wink, wink, fun!

Selena nodded. "I'd like that."

"Stop that," I giggled the next evening, pulling away from Troy's lips. I woke up late today, around two because Serena and I stayed up all night talking, watching movies, and on her side, crying. I really want to kill Ryan fucking Evans. He should make that his permanent middle name, it just sounds so great together, comes right off the tongue. Ryan Fucking Evans, see? I then woke up to a note that said 'out with Ryan, love you' on the pillow next to me. I wish she would break up with him, I don't know why I told her to stay with him, really, no clue. She just looked so sad, and wants Ryan to like her so much, I couldn't say 'yeah he doesn't like you, break up with him,' I knew it would kill her.

So, I took a shower, change into a pair of black skinny pants, a shirt that has baggy sleeves that go three quarter of the length down my arm, and has a pair of angel wings that are pink and fade into blue on the front, the shirt barely touches my pants. I also wore peep toe heels, and straightened my hair for the day. I went to my dance lesson with Troy, who saw that I really wasn't dressed for it, and asked what went on last night. I gave him the parts he needed to know, we danced a little, the easy stuff, mostly talking though. I was his last dance lesson for the day, so we went back to his place, but he has to attend a dance thing down at the dance hall in about an hour. It helps sell lessons.

"What? This?" he questioned, poking my sides, making my giggle some more. I am not a giggler, go him for making me giggle.

I nodded, kissing his lips gently. "Yeah, you see, I'm trying to get with my boyfriend, and it's a little hard when you are making me laugh," I informed him, leaning my forehead against his.

He shrugged. "Sorry, love, I just like your laugh," he replied, and I smiled at the new nickname. I love it, I love him.

I love him. I love him. I love him, I _love _him. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner, he quickly became my everything. I didn't think this would happen when I first saw him. I thought, okay well I hoped, that we would have sex, a lot, but as I got to know him, damn, what girl can hold their heart around this boy? His hands slipped under my shirt, it was quite easy, my stomach is practically showing anyways, and I settled my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck softly. "I love your everything," I admitted, my eyes closing as I took in his scent.

We're on his couch, him leaning against the arm rest sitting up, and me straddling his waist, it's more fun this way. Easier to touch, if you know what I mean. "I told Chad today," Troy said in my ear before kissing below it. "I told him that I love you," he clarified.

"What did he say?" I wondered, relaxing against him. I really want to be with him, like be with him be with him, but he has to get up and dressed and leave soon, and I'd rather not get all hot and ready and have to stop because he has to go. We have later.

"He told me I was fucking crazy," he answered, and I lifted my head up. "No," Troy stopped me, and started to scoot down so he was laying down, and I layed on my side, leaning against him, my head on his shoulder. I love laying like this.

My fingers went under his shirt, and doodled nothings around his belly button. "It's not that far fetched, is it?" I questioned, getting up on my elbow to look at him. "I'm not some uber rich bitch, and I thought that he-"

"Then he told me he knew it was coming," Troy cut me off, a smile on his face. "He said I was fucking crazy because I don't usually open up with a girl this quick, the sexual part, truthfully yeah, but not the emotional part," he confessed. "He saw how much I liked you, hung out with you, did everything with you, and knew something was different."

"Every thing's different," I agreed. "Better, everything is better. I smile more, sky is bluer, the water is cooler, reds are redder, and greens are greener, even food tastes better, don't you think?" I asked, my hand moving up towards his hair. I can't stay away from it that long. It's so fucking hott, his hair is. Oh, Yoda moment!

Troy chuckled. "I think love has blinded you, Brie," he commented.

"What is so bad about that, huh?" I questioned, my mouth moving near his ear and I positioned myself so I was straddling his waist. "What's so wrong with being in love and happy?" I asked him, my hands threading into his hair. "Most people would be happy with the life I have had," I told him, my hand falling out of his hair, and down his chest. "I mean, I had my parents, I guess, and my sister, I had friends, sure, and it was a steady lifestyle, I'll admit that. But it wasn't made for me. I wasn't made to be happy going to galas, and shopping for a hundred hours, a couple hours, okay, yeah, but I didn't blow through money like every other girl I knew, I'm not like those society girls. I just want to be normal, and with you I feel that. I feel content, and normal, and happy, and in love," I went on.

He nodded. "That's good," he mentioned.

"It's great!" I corrected, smiling. "You see me? You got me smiling," I stated, a giggle coming out of my mouth. "And it's not a fake one!" I added.

Troy pulled me closer. "I love that I make you smile, that I make you happy, I love you," he told me.

"Yeah, I know, I love you, too," I replied. "I'm a girl, and I am having a girlie moment, so don't laugh at me later," I demanded, and he nodded quickly. "You know in those movies, a boy and girl meet, they fall in love, but then something bad happens," I reminded him. "I'm waiting for that bad thing, and knowing me and you, the bad thing is going to be about me. I know our life isn't a movie, that's why I'm afraid we won't make it though it. And, at least in the movie they make it through the bad thing," I rambled on.

Troy took in a deep breath. "What bad thing about you do I not know?" I asked.

"I don't know, Troy, there is a lot of stuff," I mumbled. "I've always been in the black sheep daughter, it takes very bad things to earn that title," I informed him. "I've done things I'm not proud of at all, and I don't know about you, but I would love to take some things in past back. Things I don't want you to know because I don't like them, and if we want thins to work, really work, you should know them," I finished.

"You need to know things about my past, too, Brie," he responded. "I have an inkling you should go first, though," he said.

I looked down. "I don't know where to start," I admitted. "I've done bad things, I've seen things. I've gotten drunk and done embarrassing stuff, I've done drugs, not any hard ones, but I've done them, I've had sex after my initial losing of my virginity with guys I didn't even know or like, I've had-"

"Yo, yo, yo, Chad is here," Chad announced opening the door, Taylor and Sharpay behind him, and I got off Troy. Troy sighed and righted himself on the couch. "Oh, we interrupt something?" he questioned.

I stood, pushing my hair out of my face. "No," I lied and Troy got up, too. "Troy and Chad have that dance tonight, so I was about to leave," I told them.

Troy swore under his breath. He forgot for a couple minutes there. "I have to change," he said, kissing my head on his way to the bathroom, stopping at the closet before going in.

"You won't be totally bored tonight, Gabi, Shar and I want to hang out with you," Taylor informed me.

I smiled. "Great," I agreed, my hands slipping into my pockets.

"I have a feeling we walked in on something," Chad spoke up.

"Uh, talking and making out," I told him kinda the truth, they all gave me a look. "Okay, maybe a little more than making out," I said, chuckling lightly.

Sharpay walked on over, sitting down on the couch, Taylor too, and pulled me down with them. "You see, you've never had a sleepover with Sharpay and I, it's kinda of initiation," Taylor told me.

"Uh huh, and now that you and Troy are all ooey gooey in love, you have to become a permanent part of the group," Sharpay said with a nod. "Being in love is fun, huh?" she asked, bumping my shoulder.

I giggled a little, looking down at my feet. "Yeah," I answered, my head snapping up when the bathroom door opened to Troy in black slacks, and a white dress up shirt he was in the middle of buttoning. That is a nice sight, his chest is partly open, but partly not, like Fabio on the front of those romance novels, only hotter.

"Gabi!" someone exclaimed, it was Chad. "Your drooling," he stated.

Sharpay and Taylor started laughing. "Am not! I was just.. taking in the sights," I corrected, and noticed that Troy was chuckling a little on the way over to me. "I'm horny, we all know it, can we move past the making fun of me part, please?" I requested, making everyone laugh. I guess we can't.

"Dude, we're gonna be late," Troy said to Chad, stepping into his dance shoes and laced them up quickly. His tie was undone, but I guessed he would do it on the way to the dance hall. A minute later we were all on the way out the door, but before I stepped out, Troy grabbed me and kissed me. My arms wrapped around his neck quickly, and pulled him to me. I wanted to lose myself in it, totally let go, but I couldn't, we both have places to be. "We'll finish talking later, tomorrow morning, maybe? I don't have a lesson until one," he informed me.

I nodded, kissing him quickly one more time. "Yeah," I whispered, dropping my arms to walk out.

The boys and us parted our ways, us heading towards Sharpay's because Taylor's mom is at her place, and they want it alone. I should have grabbed clothes, but one of these two girls has to be close to my size. "We already raided the leftover table, and Sharpay is good friends with a certain assistant chef, so we have plenty of food," Taylor told me as we walked in.

"Zeke is a friend," Sharpay said like it was a sentence she said often. "We have some good movies, too, and stuff for girlie things, manicures, pedicures, all that fun," she finished, plopping down on her bed.

I nodded, sitting on her small love seat, the housing isn't that big, but for one, it's more than enough room. "This is my initiation or whatever, but that doesn't mean we have to become the Ya Ya Sisterhood and slit our hands to become blood sisters, right?" I asked, taking off my heels. "I am not a big fan of knives, it's a long story," I clarified.

"Now that you mention it, my dagger is under my pillow," Sharpay replied, and a laugh bubbled out of my mouth. I think this might be fun.

"That movie sucked," I commented after it ended.

Taylor laughed a little. "I know, but Shar loves it," she told me, and Sharpay didn't even say anything. "Now that we got _War of the Worlds_ done, I want to talk to Shar," Taylor mentioned.

"About what?" Sharpay asked, looking over.

"Your abortion," Taylor answered, and tension swelled in the room. Awkward. Sharpay opened her mouth to talk. "No, Sharpay, it's time. Do you want it or not?" she questioned.

Sharpay sat up straighter. "I-" she stopped.

"You have to get it now or not get it at all. I'm not going to let your rethink this in a couple months and have you get one when you have seven month old fetus in your belly, not only is that illegal, it would kill you. It would kill me," she stated. "Gabi, talk to her," Taylor encouraged.

I was confused. "Me? Why?" I asked.

"The other day, you seemed like you knew what she was going through, someone you knew remember? Talk to her," she told me.

"I- no, it's her choice," I disagreed. "I barely know her- you," I said, looking at her. "I don't know how to influence her, and even if I did, she knows what she wants, she might be scared to voice it, but she knows," I told her. "She already has come to a decision in her brain, keep it or not, she is just afraid to make it a reality."

Sharpay looked at me strangely. "How do you know that?" she questioned.

"Because I've been through it, I had an abortion," I confessed. "I- I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

**I like, you like? **

**I've never had an abortion, so I don't know exactly how one would feel, I'm kinda doing it as I go along.**

**Suggestions?**

**Review!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for so many reviews! Whoo!**

**I am so sorry this took so long. I had finals in school, and when those were done, I had a bunch of parties to go to. You know, grad parties, friend things because of the start of summer and all. And truthfully, my other stories, All You Need Is Live, and The World As We Know It, are both winding down. I have another storie in me, but it won't be getting started up until both of those are finished. AYNIL has ONE chapter left, and TWAWKI has three or so, then I will have much more time for this. **

**Then again, knowing me, I'll start another story because I never learn.. haha**

**I finally figured out how I am ending this story. I just have to find a way to get it to work right. I kinda know what I am doing. Not the next chapter, but the one after that, I am skipping time, just so you know!!!**

**Review please.**

**

* * *

**

After my admission to Sharpay and Taylor, I left. I pulled my shoes on, and left. I didn't want to know their reactions, I didn't want them to be uncomfortable, so I left.

I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want Troy to know. I felt like I had to tell him, though, and was going to before, but then everyone walked in. I want Troy to love me, all of me, so I want him to know all my faults, and all the skeletons in my closet. My abortion is one of them.

No one knows I had it, only me and one other person knows it. The guy who would have been the father. I may have gotten a little loose after the losing of my virginity, but I didn't get totally slutty loose. I knew who the father was. I called him, told him. He asked me what I wanted. I told him I would call him back when I knew. He said okay. I wasn't and am not ready to be a mother. I am far too immature, scared out of mind, and selfish. I don't know, maybe if the baby had been Troy's I would feel different. I would probably want to keep it after the inital shock. But it wasn't Troy's, I didn't know him, and the father was a regular society boy. In a moment of me being scared shitless, I called the father, told him that I wanted the abortion. He said he would meet me outside the clinic.

He lied.

He sent a friend with the money, a friend who had really no idea what the hell was going on because he was so high. He gave me the money and went on his way. I went in alone, I got it alone, I went home in undescribable pain alone. There is cramping, and it feels like your whole body is being twisted inside out. I went home, cuddled in my bed, and cried for hours alone. My mom was gone, my dad was away, Selena was at our grandparents, and the staff had the weekend off.

I can still see the faces of the people in the waiting room. They saw me come out, in pain, and they had these faces of knowing on. Like they understood, like they had seen it so many times before, and the faces told me they felt sorry for me. They didn't understand. They didn't know what it was like to be seventeen and pregnant, wanting nothing more than to take the one miserable night back. They didn't know that I was just another rich girl, going there to fix a mistake. If you can call it a fix. The pain doesn't go away, I'll always have it. I always have that baby in my heart, the baby I could have had, could have loved, could have held and pulled a Lorelai Gilmore with. I could have had the baby, I could have done something, anything, to get by with him or her, I could have a baby right now. Or about to have a baby right now. But I didn't. One of my worst fears is becoming my mother, I didn't want to do that to my child, and in one simple procedure, I didn't have to be.

You don't know what it is like to have another life sucked out of you, and I hope you never do.

The next day, I stayed in bed. I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't watching t.v., I wasn't hungry, I just layed there. I wasn't depressed or really feeling sorry for myself. I'm past that now. I was readying myself. Now that Sharpay and Taylor know, I have to tell Troy. I have to tell Troy today.

Finally, around three, I got out of bed. I don't have a dance lesson today, so I dressed in normal clothes after my shower. I put on a pair of black skinny pants, these ones faded a little bit, and a Pink Floyd shirt. It is black, and has white sleeves that go to my elbows. It's one of those concert jerseys. I finished the look off with black converse. I love my converse, but rarely wear them, I don't know why. They are high tops, and take a while to put on, and take off, so that is probably why.

I left my room with nothing but my key, and iPhone. My hair was down it's not normal long, tumbling curls. I walked slowly through the resort to Troy's place. I knocked on the door, and waited for him to answer. When he opened the door with smile. Does that mean Sharpay and Taylor didn't tell him? Good, I want him to hear it from me. He opened his door for me to come in. As soon as the door was closed, he pulled me into a kiss. I was a little scared on what he would think, but I wasn't against kissing him. So, I did. I kissed him slowly, and deeply, and for a good two or three minutes with my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist.

"You didn't answer my call this morning," Troy accused when we pulled away.

I bit my lip, and trailed my hands down his chest. "I know, I was sleeping, sorry," I apologized, kissing him gently one more time.

"It's alright, I know how Sharpay and Taylor's sleepovers can be, you were probably up all night," he replied, leaning his forehead on mine.

"Not really. Do you have time right now? I thought we could finish our talk," I suggested, my eyes closing, and I slipped my head onto his shoulder. I'm up on my tiptoes, just so you know. Probably another reason I don't wear these much, no heel, I don't like feeling short.

"Yeah, I had a couple lessons today, and a group one later, but that's around eight," he told me, holding me tight.

I let go of him, and laced our hands together. "Good, I have to tell you something," I informed him, pulling him over to his couch, and sat down, one leg underneath me. He sat down next to me, his body turned towards me. "Have you talked to Sharpay and Taylor today?" I wondered first.

He leaned back on the couch, my hand intertwined with his in between both of us, and shook his head. "No," he answered. "Why?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I just wanted to tell you before they did," I told him, running a hand through my hair.

"Tell me what?" Troy asked, throwing an arm around the back of the couch.

"Things about my past, you remember?" I questioned, and he nodded. "One particular thing, actually. I told you the outline of most of it yesterday, sex, drugs, all that fun," I started, squeezing his fingers. "I- After I lost my virginity to someone I didn't even know, I- truthfully, it broke my heart a little," I told him. "I always dreamed of the same thing almost every girl does. Not really being married, but being happy, in love, the things Selena wanted, the things she didn't get either. I was in kind of a dark place after, I just assumed that because I did it like that, I was a slut. So, I started to mess around with guys more," I went on. "I didn't have sex with every single guy I came across, only two. And one of those times, it was unprotected, and I'm on the pill, but it didn't.. work," I tried to word all this right. "I got-" I stopped. "I got pregnant, Troy, and, I got an abortion," I finally confessed. "That is why I am so for Sharpay to make her own decision, and I really don't have an opinion on it-"

I had more to say, but Troy pulled me into a hug. I stopped talking, and just hugged him back. I didn't know what Troy would say. Would he be mad? Disappointed? Feel sorry for me? I didn't know because I didn't want to think about it. I just knew I had to tell him. "I love you, Gabriella," he whispered into my ear a moment later. Again, he's perfect.

"I love you, too," I breathed, and felt like crying. I didn't though, I just felt like it. I'm not much of a crier.

"Now," Troy started, pulling away, then tugged me closer to him. "You obviously told me for a reason, but we'll get to that in a minute. Tell me what you went through, what you felt," he urged, pushing hair out of my eyes.

"He was a society boy, rich, horny, the usual," I told Troy. "He wasn't a total ass to me when I told him I was pregnant, and he was the father. He believed me, he didn't call me a slut, or a whore. He just told me to call him when I knew what I wanted to do. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wasn't ready to be a mom, I don't know how. I am scared shitless to become my mother, and I knew if she found out, she'd either make me get an abortion or kick me out. She would call me a slut, and a whore, and tell me I didn't belong in the family, and tell my dad," I listed off, and shook my head as I spoke. "I didn't have much money at the time, and I don't think I could have just ranaway, raised the baby by myself. I was freaking out one moment, next thing I knew I was calling the father, I told him I wanted an abortion. He said to meet him outside the clinic at three and he would bring the money to get it. I went, and he didn't even come," I admitted, looking into Troy's eyes. "He sent a high friend with a envelope full of money, and nothing else." I let out a breath, and Troy held me close to him, and kissed my forehead. "I went in, I had an appointment, and I got it. It feels horrible," I told him, closing my eyes. "Like everything is being sucked out of you, everything. I could barely walk because of it, and there is the worst cramps in the world, I thought I was going to die. I did it all alone. I had no one to turn to at the time, I called a taxi, and went home practically crying. I cried that whole weekend. I cried for me, for the baby, and a piece of my heart completely shattered."

"I'm sorry you had to do that alone, love," Troy apologized, and kissed my forehead again.

I nodded for a moment. "It doesn't make everything better," I said with a shake of my head. "You still carry it around with you, and wonder. God, the wondering, it's the worst. But, I worked through it. I eventually accepted the fact I did it, that I couldn't take it back, and I had to live with it. My pregnancy was over, I guess I wanted that. I wanted you to know because you love me, Troy," I told him, looking into his eyes. "I want you to love all of me," I whispered.

"Baby, I do," he corrected, pulling me so my head was on his chest and he was holding me. "I love you so fucking much, and nothing can take away from that. You can tell me anything," he insisted.

I closed my eyes and took in the feeling of him holding me. I felt safe, and protected, something no one has ever made me feel. "I told Sharpay and Taylor last night," I whispered against his chest. "They were talking about Sharpay's abortion, and Taylor asked me to help her, tell her to make a decision, and it just came out," I explained. "I don't want everyone to know, Troy."

"They won't tell anyone, Brie," Troy insisted, his hand trailing up and down my back soothingly. "Not even Chad," he assured me. "It's different seeing you like this," he commented a silent minute later.

I picked my head up off his chest to look at him. "What do you mean?" I questioned, resting my head on his shoulder, and played with the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know, just sad, I guess," he told me. "Your mom says stupid things to you, and you really don't believe them, but sometimes you need extra insurance from me, this is different, though. You need me to make you feel better," he said, his hand moving into my hair, and combed his fingers through it.

"I always need you," I whispered, cuddling into him. "That's not good, huh?" I mumbled.

"No, Brie, I like it," Troy diagreed, and I wrapped my arms around his middle. "I like that you count on me, that you need me," he told me. "Like I need you."

I looked up at him. "You know, I feel like we talk about me way more than we talk about you," I informed him, moving myself to sit sideways on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, you already know the basics about me, what more do you want to know?" he asked, and bit at my shoulder, making me giggle a little.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered, laying my hand over his heart. "Everything," I stated, resting my forehead on his. "That's girlie, whatever, but I want to know everything about you. Your fears, your likes, and dislikes, the things you do that you don't like about yourself, more about your mom if you want, or Chad's mom," I listed off.

Troy sat back, getting more comfortable. "Alright," he said, and I rested my whole body against him. "My biggest fear is never amounting to anything," he started, and I just listened to everything he had to say, and liked the rumble in his chest that mixed with his voice.

He spoke about his own mom. Lucille, she couldn't handle him, she didn't know how. She had him when she was fifteen, and tried to raise him on her own. She was a waitress, and did her best at trying, but Troy wasn't the easiest kid to raise, apparently. He was rebellious, with no dad and all, he was a pissy person. He never even met his dad, well, that he knows of. He might have been around when he was a baby, but Lucille never mentioned it. His name was Jack, he worked in some factory. Troy talked about basketball, he played in high school, was really good, too, but loved dancing more. That doesn't stop him from still shooting around today, though, it helps clear his head, and it's fun. He talked about Chad's mom. She knew how to handle him, she knew how to handle Chad, too, so Troy was easier. She was a real hard ass, but she had to be with two sons, practically. She worked two jobs, the dance studio, and waitressed with Troy's mom. She had been dancing since she was little, her own mother taught her everything, and she passed it down to Chad, Troy, and Sharpay.

I could tell he really loved her by the way he spoke about her. She meant so much to him, she meant so much to all of them. I made me wish I had a mother like her, even if it was for a short time. She never pushed them to dance, they wanted to. Unlike my mom who pushes me to do whatever she does.

He talked about his past with Sharpay. This I had been wanting to hear since I first saw them together. They had always been really good friends, he was the one person she could turn to, Chad too, of course, and Taylor. They had good chemistry, he knew it, she knew it, anyone who saw them dance knew it. He talked about how her mom was a dancer, but never made it to the big time, and always wanted Sharpay to make it. Her mom helped teach Sharpay, too. Then, he went in on how they started to date. He said he liked her, but they had known each other for so long, and it just didn't feel right. So, they broke up with no hard feelings.

They all went to East High here in Albuquerque. As soon as he turned eighteen, he found out about this job, and they all began working here eventually. They all hate the Evans' but the pay is good, and they have friends here. He doesn't really know what he wants to do with his future, but he doesn't want it to be here, at Lava Springs. He wants to quit at some point, and leave. Go to LA, maybe New York, just do something with dancing. Part of me prayed for New York City, because hopefully, that's where I will be. He fears that dancing will take him no where, but he hopes it will take him somewhere, anywhere.

I wanted him to talk more, but there was a knock on his door. I especially wanted do more than talk after he finished talking, because right before the knock, he said dancing is what brought me to him. He said maybe fate wanted it that way, he got this job and stuck with it because he had to meet me. Sadly, I got off his lap so he could get the door. Sharpay was there, and I sat up more, fixing my hair Troy had put in knots because he was playing with it so much. He's turning into me with the hair thing. She gave me a small smile when she saw that I was there.

"Hey," she greeted lowly.

I nodded. "Hi," I replied, crossing my legs Indian style on the couch.

Troy looked from me to Sharpay and back. "If you're here to tell me what Brie told you last night, she already told me," he informed her, his hands going into his pockets.

"No, I didn't, I guess, maybe," Sharpay mumbled out, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted to talk to Gabriella," she finally got out. "About _it_ if that's okay with you?" she asked.

I scratched my head. "If you want," I responded, rolling my lips together. She came over and sat down next to me while Troy muttered something about shaving and went into his bathroom. "What do you want to know?"

"How far along were you when you go it?" she questioned, wringing her hands together.

"About five weeks," I told her. "Sharpay, do you want to keep the baby?" I asked her.

Sharpay shrugged a little. "I don't know, I think so," she answered truthfully. "I just- I know Ryan never loved me, but I loved him, I still do," she confessed. "And keeping the baby will be like keeping a part of him with me, you know?" she questioned. "That's why I keep putting it off, I want, I want," she tried, her eyes filling up with tears.

"You want the baby," I finished for her, and she nodded. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, and she cried into my shoulder. That was a nice talk we had there, wasn't it? "It's okay, Sharpay, our situations are nothing alike. I barely knew the father of my baby, he is a dick, and in rehab right now-" I stopped, holding her tighter. "I think you can do this, Sharpay. You can be a mom. You have Troy, and Chad, and Taylor, and your own mom, and you have me," I assured her. Her crying slowed. "You can still have all the money in that bank account, I don't need it, it's yours, " I added as we pulled away.

She shook her head. "I can't take it now," she told me.

"Yes, you can, Shar. Babies take a lot of money, and after a long story, I'm too stubborn to use that money, you should take it," I repeated.

"Are you sure because-"

"Take it, Shar," I ordered in a nice voice, and she let out a half laugh and hugged me again.

When we pulled away she smiled at me. "Thank you, Gabi," she said in a low voice, and I nodded just as Troy came out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" he questioned, seeing Sharpay all teary eyed.

Sharpay wiped her eyes, and looked at him. "I'm keeping the baby," she stated, standing up.

Troy didn't say anything, just hugged her. My cell phone started ringing, and I dug it out of my pocket.

I groaned. "What the fuck did I do now?" I wondered to myself, catching the eye of Troy. I gave him the shush signal, and answered it. "Hi, Dad," I greeted in a dry tone. Why does he always call when people are around. I talk to him more now that when I actually lived with him. And, he calls for no real reason. Just to tell me I have to listen to my mother, yeah right, and that if I become and artist, I will end up with nothing because I suck.

_"Gabriella," _he said in his stiff voice. Never a hello. _"We haven't spoken lately," _he commented. Ah, it's been like a week.

I nodded. "Uh huh, I'm sure you've been busy," I replied standing up, feeling restless now.

_"Your mother and I were talking, and we discussed about me making a visit," _Leo informed me.

_"_That's great, Dad, only a couple days after Selena's birthday, right on time for you, don't you think?" I responded.

I could almost see his glare. I piss him off that much with the smallest sentences. _"I will not tolerate you speaking me to me like I am not your father, Gabriella,"_ he stated. Then act like one. _"You hear me?" _

I gritted my teeth. "Yes, sir," I mumbled. I really hate calling him that. "So, when do you plan on making a visit, Dad?" I asked nicely.

_"I don't know yet, I just called to tell you that when I do make my visit, we will be having a long talk," _he told me.

That is the only reason he called? Great. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," I said sarcastically.

_"You better be," _he informed me, and the line went dead.

"He deserves the father of the year award, huh?" I questioned, putting my phone in my pocket.

"What did he want, babe?" Troy asked, walking over to me. He hasn't been around for a Leo talk yet.

I shrugged as his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "To tell me he is going to be paying a visit soon, where he will say all the same things. I'm going to Stanford, I have to be nice to my mother, if I piss him off too much I won't get my trust fund, all that fun," I answered.

"How much is in your trust fund?" Sharpay wondered, her eyes now dry. "If that isn't too personal or something," she muttered.

I took in a deep breath. "Three million dollars," I told them, and they both had in intake of breath. "Yeah," I mumbled.

"Well, I did what I came to do, I have a class in half an hour, so," Sharpay said, and started to leave. "Bye."

As soon as she was gone, I pushed on Troy's chest until we got to his bed, and he fell back on it. I smiled and straddled his waist. "You want to talk about your dad?" he questioned, getting up on his elbows.

I shook my head, leaning down to kiss him. "No, I'll deal with him when he gets here," I whispered against his lips, then started kissing him again. Every nerve in my body was on fire with his kisses. He sat all the way up, tugging my shirt up as he did. He started kissing down my neck, and his thumbs slipped under my bra. "Sexy, wait," I ordered in a moan, and he pulled away.

"What?" he questioned, confused.

"Shoes," I answered, remembering my high top converse. This is why I don't wear these damn shoes. "Stupid work," I mumbled four hours later, hopping into my pants as Troy dressed in some nice clothes for his group dance lesson with Sharpay he has in half and hour. I was searching for my shirt when Troy's arms wrapped around my bare waist from behind.

He started kissing at my neck, making me shift my head to the other side. "Found it," he murmured, and I felt the shirt at my stomach. "You have to work for it, though," he said, turning me around.

I smiled, pushing him back until he fell into a chair. I then straddled him. "Whatever could I do?" I wondered aloud, rubbing myself against him. He moaned lightly, making me smile evilly.

"Take the shirt, I can't go to work like this," he told me, holding up the shirt.

I frowned a little. "I was beginning to have fun," I mock whined, and he shoved the shirt over my head.

"You are way too sexy for your own good," he stated, standing up, making me get up, too.

"And, here I thought you were the one with name Sexy," I commented, putting my arms through the sleeves.

"I should give you a new one, then," Troy mentioned, his hands at my hips. "Sexier," he said. I shook my head. "Beautiful is used way too much by too many boyfriends, you are beautiful, though," he thought aloud. "Lusious?" he questioned.

I laughed. "I like the nicknames I have now, thanks," I replied, kissing him before going over to the bed to put my shoes back on.

We were both putting our shoes on when Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor walked in. Sharpay was dressed in a white dress that showed off her legs. That might sell more lessons to some guys. "Thank God we came in after the sex," Chad sighed with relief.

"After the lap dance, too," I informed him, and he gave me a mean look. "If you could call it that, someone," I started, with a glance at Troy. "Didn't want it," I told them.

"Someone has to work, and doesn't have time for one," Troy responded, finishing tying his shoes. I chuckled, leaning in to him.

"Yeah, I didn't need to know that," Chad commented, making himself at home in the armchair. "But, dude, you never turn down a lap dance," he stated. Taylor cleared her throat. "From your girlfriend, never turn down a lap dance from your girlfriend," he corrected.

Taylor nodded. "Much better," she said, sitting down on the arm of his chair, while we all laughed. "You all heard Sharpay's good news?" she questioned.

Troy nodded for me. "Yeah, I was almost the first person to know," he told her.

"Almost? Don't you know have like best friend telepathy?" Chad asked.

"Why, Chad? Do you want to have best friend telepathy with me?" Troy questioned back.

Chad nodded. "Well, who wouldn't want best friend telepathy?" he replied.

"I'll have it with you, Chad," I spoke up, and he smiled, pointing at me.

"I love this girl," he stated, making me laugh.

Troy's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Join the club," he mentioned, kissing my hair.

"Oh, I have a club now, I feel special," I told them with a smile on my face.

Sharpay laughed at us. "This is fun and all, but Troy and I have to work," she reminded us.

We all got up to leave. Troy grabbed my arm before I could make my way towards the door. "Come over around ten thirty?" he asked, pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"How come we never stay over at my place?" I asked him, pulling on the dark blue polo that brought out his eyes.

"Because your place is much easier to get caught at than my place," he told me. "You live in the main building of the resort, love," he added.

I nodded. "I know, but think of the thrill," I started, and he nodded. "We're not allowed to be friends let alone in a relationship with amazing sex," I went on, and he nodded again. "So, having that amazing sex in the main luxerious building of the resort is going to be like rubbing it in their faces!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, then we get caught because of your screams, and I get fired," he played out the scenario.

"Okay, if I work on not screaming, can we have sex in my room at least once?" I compromised.

He shook his head. "No, because I just that good you will always scream," he replied.

"Someone has a big ego," I commented, pulling on his hand to walk out the door. "I don't scream everytime," I insisted as we began walking with out friends, Taylor separating us, and Sharpay on my other side.

"Yeah, you do, Brie," Troy responded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What are we talking about?" Taylor asked, really confused.

"No, because we don't have screaming sex every time," I went on, kind of ignoring her for the moment. "Nothing, really," I told her.

"Oh, ewe," Sharpay mumbled under her breath.

Troy scratched his head. "We'll finish this later, but it's still a no," he informed me.

I pouted. "Fine," I muttered grumpily.

"Anyways," Chad cut in. "Me and Tay thought Gabi could hang with us at my place," he proposed.

I shrugged. "Alright," I agreed, and soon after we parted ways with Troy and Sharpay.

I couldn't help but notice Taylor was really quiet, so quiet that even Chad noticed. "What's up with you two? You guys usually don't stop talking," he pointed out from the bed where him and Taylor were laying while we watched a movie, more like mad fun of a movie, and ate candy.

"It's my fault," I spoke up, pulling my lollipop from my mouth.

"No, it's not, Gab," Taylor said as she sat up.

I scratched my head. "Yes, it is. Taylor, you don't believe in abortion, and that was why you were trying to push Sharpay to not get one, and-" I stopped.

"Are you guys in a fight?" Chad asked, his eyes on the the t.v.

I took in a deep breath before answering. "I don't know, I got an abortion, and I don't think Taylor agrees with it," I answered. I can trust Chad.

"What? When? I'm confused," Chad muttered out.

"We're not in a fight, but you're right, I don't agree with abortion," Taylor ignored him. "That is why I kept telling Sharpay to make a choice, but her situation was different from your's. We don't have money, or resources, you do. You could have had the-"

"You think my mother would have let me keep the baby?" I cut her off. "You think my parents would have been so generous to give me money, and take me to the doctor's? They would have called me a slut, they would have told me to get an abortion, or leave. They wouldn't pay for college, I probably wouldn't have finished high school, and they sure as hell wouldn't believe me when I told them the father was one of my mom's friend's sons," I went on. "I couldn't do adoption, because the minute I held that baby I would have wanted to keep it, and they wouldn't have let me. I couldn't do that, Taylor," I told her. "So, I chose abortion, I went. I went alone, I got it alone, and I cried alone, okay?" I said, getting up. "I have to go," I mumbled before walking out.

I was walking down the hall to my room, when guess who I ran into? Come on, just guess. My mother, my sister, and Ryan, all ready to go to a late dinner. "Gabriella, I've been looking for you," my mother stated, noticing my sad demanour, but didn't say anything of it. "We're on our way to dinner, join us?" she asked, but I knew it wasn't an actual question. It Azmirelda speak, it meant go get dressed now.

I didn't fight it. I nodded, slipping my hands into my pockets. "Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes," I told her, and continued my way to my room. I didn't feel like putting on a dress, so I put on better black skinny pants, and a purple halter top that has splashes of black and white on it. I put on black pumps, to, and styled my hair a little. It didn't take long, I made it to the table in about twenty minutes as promised. My mother ordered for me, yay. So, that meant that all I got was a salad.

I spent an hour and a half in there, nibbling on the salad, and pretending to be interested in what Frank had to say. I noticed how his hand was always touching my mother in some way, and Ryan had his arm around Selena almost the whole time. I felt oddly left out. I didn't want to be touched by either men, but I wanted Troy there. I wanted my parents to accept him, but I knew they never would. He is below them, at least, according to them. It was hard to believe that I was in a good mood not long ago.

When we got up to leave, I chose to go back to my room instead of going to get drinks at Frank's.

"You really should lock your window, you know," I heard as soon as I walked in, making me let go a scream of fright. I turned my light on, and found Troy on my bed.

I locked the door behind me. "Seeing how you are practically the only person who comes threw it, I should leave it unlocked," I replied, taking off my shoes, and throwing them near the closet. I took all my jewelry off before going over to my bed to meet Troy.

"Practically?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling my legs into his lap. "What other dancers you have crawling through there?" he questioned, kissing me.

I felt better just being near him. "Well, Chad has once or twice," I mentioned, kissing him again. "Taylor, too," I added.

"You, Chad, and Taylor, that's weird," Troy commented, and I smacked him on the chest lightly. "You wanna change then come over my place?" he asked me, kissing me softly.

I nodded and let out a breath. "Yeah, I really don't feel like being here," I told him, getting up off his lap to change. I put on a pair of comfy jeans, and an oversized sweatshirt that had the sleeves cut off around my elbows, plus the neckline, and fell off my shoulders. "Let's go," I said as I hopped into my flip flops.

We climbed out my window and made it back to his place through the dark. I dropped my purse when Troy picked me up, and led me over to the bed. He gently set me down on the middle of it. He layed down next to me. "What put you in a bad mood? You were fine when I left," he reminded me, kissing my cheek.

"I'm just having a pretty bad night, that's all," I told him, running my hands through his hair.

"Your mom?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged. "Kinda, that, and my dad called today, and I had to watch Ryan and my sister at dinner, and go through my whole abortion story today," I listed off. "The only good part was you," I informed him, smiling a little.

"Well, since I am the good part, what can I do now?" he asked me, and I smiled softly at him.

I shrugged a little. "I don't know, you tell me," I replied. He's good at making me feel better all on his own, he doesn't need my help.

He smiled slightly, picked up my hand, and set it on his head. It made me laugh. "Good so far?" he questioned, and I nodded. He then scooted down a little, set his hand on my chest, and wrapped his arms around my middle, his fingers slipping under my shirt.

"You just want your face on my chest," I teased, making me chuckle.

"Maybe," he responded, holding me tighter. "What I want you to do is feel better," he stated.

I smiled, and kissed his forehead. "You're good at it," I assured him, running my hands through his hair.

"How was Chad's?" Troy asked, and I didn't answer. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to get him caught in the middle. It's my fight. "Brie," he urged.

I sighed. "It was nothing, just Tay and I," I answered. "We got in a little fight," I mumbled.

"What did she do?" Troy questioned. I didn't say anything back. "Gabriella, I know how she is, we grew up together, what did she do?"

"Troy, I don't want to get you involved, it's my fight," I informed him.

Troy got up on his side, and leaned against me. "Brie, you're my girlfriend, and she's my friend. I can at least know what you two are fighting about," he replied.

"You know how she stands in her views on abortion, Troy, and she doesn't like that I got it," I confessed.

Troy dropped a kiss onto the tip of my nose. "I'll talk to her," he said.

I shook my head. "No, Troy, this is my fight," I responded.

"I don't care," Troy told me. "Brie, when you told me the whole story today, do you know how hurt you looked? Taylor doesn't have a fucking right to-"

"She is allowed to have her own opinion, Troy," I murmured, getting up on my elbows to kiss him gently. "We'll work it out. We're girls, though, it will take some mean words, a little talking behind each other's back, and a nice heart to heart," I told him. "I give it a day, maybe two,' I added.

Troy laughed and kissed me. "I love you," he said against my lips.

"I love you, too."

-

I woke to a loud phone ringing. I tried to ignore it, and remain sleeping in Troy's arms, but it kept ringing. I turned around to snuggle further into Troy. I guess he was awake, 'cause as soon as I turned around, he pulled me closer.

"Are you ever gonna answer that?" Troy questioned softly in my ear. He sounded wide awake.

I groaned and shook my head as the phone rang again. "I don't want to, that's my mom's ring," I informed him.

"Babe, she won't stop until you answer," he reminded me.

I sighed and sat up, and looked around for my pants. As I grabbed my phone, Troy's hand went up and down my back. "Mm-hello?" I answered as one word.

"Gabriella, where the hell are you?" she asked, no hello. No good morning, no how are you, no nothing. "You are not in your room," Azzy stated.

I yawned. It's nine in the morning. Too early for me. "I know, Mom, I'm at Taylor's," I lied as I layed back down next to Troy.

"Well come home now," she replied. I didn't know the resort was home now. "You spend way to much time with that guest girl anyways. We are all having lunch together today. You will come home, shower and dress appropriately, and meet me and Selena at eleven," she told me.

I nodded into the phone. "Yes, mother, I'll be there at eleven," I assured her, and she hung up. "Bye," I mumbled, ending the call myself. I tossed my phone onto the side of the bed. "I have to have lunch with my mother," I told Troy.

"I got a lot of dance lessons today, that group lesson last night brought a lot of people in," Troy mentioned.

I shrugged and rested my arm on his chest. "Or the thing that brought them in is the same thing that brought me in," I commented.

"My hot body," he finished, and I laughed with a nod.

"Don't forget the hair," I added, making him laugh, too. I just enjoyed my time before having to go have lunch with my mother.

After my shower, I decided that I really didn't want to fight with my mother. So, I put on a cute white dress that hugged my curves, and had a deep v-neck, and went down to a little above my knees. Of course, there is a slit up my thigh. I guess maybe I did feel like fighting my mother, because when I finished, I knew she wouldn't like it. I put on a pair of white flats, and tied my bangs back.

When I met Selena and Azmirelda in the hall, my mother simply looked me up and down. "I guess this is the best I will get," she muttered under her breath as I hugged Selena. "Selena already knows this, but we are having lunch with a friend, Gabriella," she told me.

"Frank?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Azzy shook her head. "No, a friend from New York, she just got here this morning," she corrected. "I want you on your best behaviour," she informed me. I nodded slightly, and we started walking.

"What friend is this?" I asked Selena in a whisper, and she shrugged.

As we entered the porch, my mother squealed like a girl, and went off hugging a woman. I recognized her. "It's so good to see you," my mother told the lady.

The lady nodded. "You, too, you look great," she woman replied. "Thank you for suggesting this resort," she added.

My mother motioned for us to come forward. "Miranda, you know my girls, Selena and Gabriella. You have two boys just their age," she reminded her.

Selena and I both smiled and hugged her. I was trying to remember who her son was, when two boys came up behind us. "Sorry, we're late, Ma," a guy apologized. I froze. Oh, no. No. I refuse to let-

"These are my boys, Justin and Jason," she introduced us.

Jason gave a large smile at me. "Gabriella, it's been a while," he commented. Fuck.

"Yeah, rehab can let that happen," I mumbled lightly so only he heard it.

I refuse to believe that Jason Cross, the father of what was my baby, is here, out of rehab, and standing in front of me. I can easily live in denial, even if the man I am denying is sitting right across from me.

Fuck.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Review please.**

**Jason isn't a total idiot in this, just so you know.**

**Kayleigh**


	7. Chapter: AN

**Hello.**

**I am sorry to say Dirty Dancing is on hiatus.**

**I am extremely busy with other things right now.**

**I will finish. Promise. This might not even be a long hiatus, which it's kinda been on for a while. Sorry. **

**I do have the beginning of the next chapter written, which is a start. I'm trying to formulate in my mind how to do this story. I'll finish promise. I'll add the next chapter as the next chapter, not replace it.**

**Read my other stories please!**

**So sorry**

**-- Kayleigh**


	8. Chapter 7

**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON AND I OWN UP TO IT!  
I am so, so, so, so sorry about this! I did NOT think it would take this long to get another chapter out. It's just plain lazyness and I admit it.  
I am here to finish this story up and get it off my concious. **

**So, here it is. Chapter 8!  
(technically, Chapter 7! Whatever)**

**I think there are two/three chapters left? I think I am gonna try to make it an even 10? I don't know yet.**

**I AM SO SORRY.  
Again, truly.**

* * *

You know, seeing the guy who impregnated you and knowing you both have to do that inevitable 'talk' you don't want to do, can make you lost your appetite. It's a shame too, because I was really hungry before I came. I did a lot of, um, physical activities last night, and I wish I could eat, but I just don't feel like it. Especially with my mother burning holes into me because I don't have much to say. She should be happy, I'm not embarrassing her. I'm being a good little girl. I ordered some eggs, but was only able to eat a slice or two or bacon, and take a couple bites of said eggs. I don't really like eggs anyways; I just ordered the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, Gabriella, I didn't know you got in Stanford," Miranda said, and I looked up, realizing everyone was looking at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I replied with a fake smile that my mother knew all too well.

Miranda smiled and looked over at Jason, who had been quiet too. I wonder when he got out of rehab, I wonder what he is doing here, and I wonder if he feels bad for what he did. No, I don't care. He did it, it's done. "My Jason here got into Berkeley," she informed us, and my mother cooed congratulations.

"That's close to Stanford, isn't it?" Azzy questioned in a hopeful voice.

I nodded. "Yes, Mom, it is," I confirmed, taking a sip of my orange juice. Great, now I have to spend four years, hopefully not that many years, near the guy who impregnated me. What could make this day any better? If Ryan fucking Evans even shows up right now, I will get up and walk away, no explanation. I don't care what my mother says.

"That's wonderful, you two will be great friends," Miranda told us, and we both nodded. I noticed that Justin and Selena were talking a lot. Good, maybe she won't become an Evans just yet. If he takes after his older brother, I really don't want him with her, though. I need to remind her about birth control later, because the Cross' little soldiers sure are marchin'. Justin is going to be a junior next year, just like her. Miranda went off on Justin, about how he is amazing at sports, and has straight A's, and they compared him to Selena, leaving me and Jason alone.

After what seemed like three hours, and probably was, everyone started finishing up their breakfast. Thank God. I heard my mom say something about taking Miranda to meet Frank, and Selena wanted to go see Ryan, and my mother suggested that Justin tag along. I'm sure Ryan will love that. "Gabriella, sweetie, you can show Jason around, can't you?" she asked in a tone that didn't give me a chance to say no.

I stood. "I have a dance lesson soon, but I can give a quick tour," I said, and Jason got up, too. I lead him away from the building, and down the paved path. We walked in silence for a moment. I turned on him once no one was around. "I don't plan on showing you where anything is," I informed him, crossing my arms. "There are plenty of signs, and I am sure you know how to read," I said.

"Look, Gabriella-"

"I don't care, Jason," I interrupted him. "I don't care what bullshit is about to spout from your mouth, I have better things to do," I assured him. "Now, if you'll excuse me," I said before walking away once again.

"Hey!" Jason yelled out, jogging until he was in front of me and able to cut me off. "You know, you shouldn't assume what I was about to tell you a bunch of bullshit, because it wasn't," he insisted. "You shouldn't assume things, babe, you know what they say," he added on.

I ground my teeth together. "First of all, don't call me babe, and my days of falling for your shit are long gone. What they same about people who assume may not be correct because I am not an ass but you certainly are," I told him. "Why the hell are you here, Jason?" I questioned him.

He shrugged, looking care free. "I just got out of rehab about a week ago, we were in France at the family's villa, but Mom decided to bring us to a resort. She wants to make my transition back to normal life easier," he explained. "We'll be here until the end of the summer, I think."

"Great," I muttered under my breath. Now, I have to put up with him, wonderful.

"You look good, Gab," he told me; his eyes moving up and down my figure.

Is he serious? "Not pregnant," I agreed, anger growing within me.

"Gab, look, back then, I was-"

"A pussy?" I asked. "I agree," I said.

Jason looked a little pissed too. "It's not like that, Gabriella. One day you tell me you're pregnant, and it's mine, and you don't know what you want to do. Then, all of a sudden, you call me and tell me you don't want it anymore, and I have to pay for it," he started.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is giving the girl who was going to have your baby some money to get rid of it such a chore?" I wondered with my hands together.

"I don't give a shit about the money," he responded. "Do you know what the fuck I was going through back then?" he asked. Um, yes, we we're practically attached at the hip, moron. "I was addicted to cocaine; I was taking vicodin, practically an alcoholic-"

"I know!" I exclaimed, breaking him off. "And, I was the girl right next to you, thinking you were cool for doing it," I reminded him. "Half the time, I even went along it with it," I mumbled. I was such an idiot.

He nodded. "Then, one day, you stopped answering my calls, next thing I know you were pregnant, and want me to be there for you, when I couldn't," he said. "I wasn't fucking right in the head, Gab, so I sent Will with the money, knowing he wouldn't say anything, and I knew you were strong enough to get it by yourself-"

"I was strong?" I questioned him. "Do you know what it's like to get an abortion, Jason? Did you do any research on it? Did you care to?" I demanded to know. "It's horrible," I informed him. "How do you think it feels to have another life sucked out of you knowing you could have gone through with the pregnancy, and if you had, you would have a baby?" I asked. "Do you know how much it hurts? Do you know that I cried for days, weeks, even? Do you know that for a long time I hated myself for it? And, do you know how much I hate you for making me do it alone?"

Jason shook his head at me. "Stop acting like you are all high and mighty, Gabriella," he replied.

My mouth opened in shock. "Excuse me?" I said.

"I wasn't the only guy who you had sex with back then," he stated. "You consider yourself only to have had sex with one guy, because you were fucked up all the other times, but we know the truth, don't we?" he questioned. "But, I didn't hold that against you, I gave you the money, I made sure you were taken care of. Without me, you would have a baby right now, so get over what I fucking did," he ordered.

My hand tensed into a fist. I can't do this here; I can't just hit him, no matter how much I want to. "Jason, you're a piece of shit who messed up, and you know it," I seethed. "We'll play nice in front of our parents, but unless they're around, stay the fuck away from me," I ordered before stomping away, and this time, he didn't follow me.

I had a dance class with Troy, but I was in no mood for dancing. I was, however, in the mood to be with Troy, but not at Lava Springs. I need to get out of here. I stormed up to the dance studio, closing the door way louder than I should have, and startled Troy, who was lying in the middle of the wooden floor, thinking. He once told me an empty dance studio is where he thinks best.

"Can we leave?" I asked him, not moving from the door. Troy slowly stood up. "Can we go back to your place, change and leave?" I asked. He began to walk toward me. "I am your last lesson today, right? And, I don't think you mentioned anything about having lessons tonight..." I rambled on.

When Troy reached me, he slipped his arms around my waist. "What's wrong?" he wondered, kissing me gently.

I shook my head. "Can we- can we please just go?" I pleaded. "Away, I want to leave, I don't want to be here anymore today," I insisted.

"We can do anything you want to do, I'm off tonight," he informed me, reaching over to the coat rack next to me and took his shirt off of it. Now, he's in his dance pants and a wife beater. "Come on," he urged, taking me by the hand.

We quickly went back to his place and changed. I had clothes there. I put on a pair of jean short shorts, and a white sleeveless top that barely hits the top of my jeans and has black writing on the front. I wore a pair of black sandals and left my hair down. Troy put on a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. We stealthily made our way to his car and left. It was the second time I had left Lava Springs all summer.

Troy put the top down and my hair began flying everywhere. I laughed out loud, pushing the hair out of my face and tilted my face up towards the sunlight. "Finally! Freedom," I exclaimed, holding my hands up.

Troy laughed from the driver's side, Aviators on his face. "You're crazy, you know that?" he questioned.

"Well, you're in love with me," I reminded him. "So, you're crazy too," I teased.

"Can't deny you that one," he commented, his eyes glancing from me to the road. "Where you wanna go, babe?" he asked. "We're free for the next few hours," he assured me.

I shrugged. "Take me somewhere you love, somewhere you've never told me about," I told him.

He nodded. "I think I can manage that," he replied, pressing on the gas pedal a little more.

I knew I needed to tell Troy about Jason being at Lava Springs, and about what happened between us. I knew I needed to deal with him being here in the first place, but for right now, I wanted to be a carefree teenager and act like a normal couple with Troy for once. Everything else can wait, at least, for a little while.

"A basketball court?" I questioned as Troy turned his car off.

He nodded. "Yep," he answered, opening his door. "You've never seen me play," he reminded me as he exited the car. "Come on, Brie," he urged as he began walking towards the guys who inhabited the court already.

I followed after him, watching as he greeted them all. It was apparent that they knew him. I recognized three faces for certain, three faces from Lava Springs. Are they allowed to know about me and Troy and our relationship? If Troy brought me here, then it probably is safe to be normal.

"Hoops, where the hell have you been all summer?" a boy I didn't know asked my boyfriend. Hoops?

"With me," I spoke up, slipping my hand in Troy's.

Troy squeezed my hand. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella. Brie, these are guys," he introduced us so well.

I laughed a little. "Hi," I said, leaning onto Troy's arm some.

"Girlfriend?" another boy I didn't know asked.

Troy nodded. "You heard me right, she's my girlfriend, and yes, I met her at work," he informed them.

"Hey, Gabi," a colored guy greeted me from the back of the group.

I smiled. "Hey, Zeke," I replied. Zeke's been hanging out with Sharpay lately, so I know him. He's a chef at Lava Springs.

"Alright, let's stop with the chit-chat, give me a ball, I came here to play," Troy insisted, letting my hand fall from his.

"Let's see what you still have, Bolton," one of the guy's challenged, tossing him the basketball as they took their places on the blacktop.

"I got more than you do, Peters," Troy assured him, making the other men 'ooooh.' He turned towards me for a moment. "You told me to share something I love with you, I love basketball," he told me. "So, sit back and watch me kick their asses," he said, leaning in for a kiss. Almost all of them let out a cat-call to us.

I rolled my eyes. "I've never been with a jock before," I mentioned, backing away towards the bleachers.

"Well, you know what word rhymes with jock?" he asked, grinning at me. "Cock," he answered himself.

I rolled my eyes again, but couldn't stop smiling. "Oh, you're so smart," I commented, sitting down.

"I know it," Troy said as he dribbled the ball.

I've never been interested in sports before. The sports at my high school weren't exactly the norm either, so I've never been to a basketball game before. This is sad, but true. We had chess, and debate, and fencing. Whoever decided to give sword-like objects to high school students was not the brightest in the tool shed. I know how to play basketball, and baseball, and all that other shit, I'm not retarded, but I've never seen it other than on TV or a few kids playing in the park. You could compare this to kids in the park, but it was also different. They all had real skill that was apparent, and loved the game too.

I enjoyed watching Troy. He moved with such grace and swiftness, but it wasn't new to me. It was like him dancing, only with a basketball in his hands. I loved seeing the smile on his face and him laughing with his friends. He doesn't know Jason is here, and when he finds out, I have a feeling he won't be too happy. Hell, I am not happy about it, how can he be? He's protective; it's something I love about him. No one has ever tried to protect me before. My parents never did, more like protect the public from me because I wasn't what they wanted me to be.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Chad with the ball in his hands. "How'd you know we were here?" Troy asked, nodding to his best friends with his hands in the air for him to throw it to him.

"Liam saw you two sneak out, I took a few guesses," Chad replied as Sharpay and Taylor walked over to me. "We took Tay's mom's car and dipped out of there. It's been too long since I've seen the outside of that place," he stated. "Maybe it's because someone is sleeping with a rich bitch," he teased towards me and Troy.

"Hey, I am not rich, my parents are!" I yelled to him. I let the bitch part go, every girl can be a bitch sometimes.

He laughed as did Troy and a few of the other guys I still do not know the names of. "Hey," Sharpay greeted, sitting down next to me.

"Hey," I repeated back to both of them. "It feels so good to be away from there, doesn't it?" I questioned them with a smile. I feel like a weight is off my shoulders.

Taylor nodded. "Yep, its times like this I can't wait for college. I will be far away from that place," she said. "But, I'll also be away from Chad, so that sucks," she added.

"Mm, you two will be fine," I assured her, lying back against the bleacher and let the sun envelope me. "You two are the realest couple I have ever seen, if you two can't last, I have no idea what everyone is striving for," I mumbled with my eyes closed.

"Except you, you already got what Chad and I have," Taylor reminded me.

I smiled at the thought of Troy. "Apparently," I agreed as I smiled.

"What about you, girl?" Taylor asked towards Sharpay.

"Yeah, what guy is gonna want a pregnant dancer?" she questioned.

"A sexy pregnant dancer," I broke in, not bothering to open my eyes. I feel weirdly at peace. I can hear Troy's laugh and voice, I am with friends, I am away from my family, and I am ignoring the fact that Jason is here. I like it right now.

Taylor and Sharpay laughed a bit. "Yeah, plus Zeke is always with you when you're not with any of us," Taylor said. Zeke and Sharpay. Hm. That's interesting.

I continued to soak in my happy place, zoning out and in every few minutes. "Hey!" I felt someone practically pounce on me, plus a shadow overtake me.

I jumped. "Troy!" I whined, sitting up a little.

"I can't show off to you if you aren't paying attention," he told me.

I laughed. "You've already impressed me enough, now leave me alone," I joked.

"Yeah, we'll see if you feel that way tonight," he replied with raised eyebrows.

Everyone laughed. "Back at you," I responded although it didn't make much sense. I saw his look. "Okay, okay. Troy, my secret lover, you are amazing at basketball, and dancing, and sex, and everything else you do. You are the king of my world and I am very impressed," I over-dramatically placated him. "Happy?"

"Actually, if you could write that down," he stopped to laugh after I glared at him. "Brie, this is Scott Peters, Dominic Williams, and Jeremy Cartel, and you already know Chuckie and Zeke," he introduced me. "And, this is the love of my life," he informed them.

"Wow, love of your life, huh?" Dominic questioned. "She must be something," he commented.

"Or really good at something," Jeremy joked.

Troy shook his head at them, but I didn't mind. "I am good at a lot of things," I insisted. "Like, fighting with my mother, disappointing my father, and not thinking before I say things which gets me in a lot of trouble," I listed off.

"Don't forget dancing, Troy has sure taught you a lot this summer," Sharpay spoke up.

"And, sex. You taught him a lot," Taylor added.

"Hey!" Troy laughed. "That is not true," he said. "It's equal what we taught each other," he stated.

I laughed. "Think whatever you have to, Sexy," I teased while patting his leg.

"Sexy?" Scott wondered.

We both laughed. "It's a couple thing," I told him.

"Speaking of couple things, let's go," Troy urged, standing up and pulling me with him.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just somewhere to be alone," he answered while pulling me along.

"Don't get caught doing the dirty where people can see you!" Chad called after us.

We laughed again. He brought me to a grassy field and we laid down under a shadow so the sun wasn't beating on us. "You ready to tell me why you were so upset before?" he questioned as our hands locked together between us. Our elbows were on the ground and our hands were up in the air as we played with each other's fingers.

"Not really," I told him honestly. "What is going to happen when I go to California for Stanford?" I wondered. "I mean, between us. It's, like, a twelve hour drive. I doubt either of us will want to make that every few days," I mentioned.

Troy let out a breath. "I don't know what will happen," he told me.

Oh. "So you don't think we'll be together?" I said softly as I wiggled my hand away from his.

He caught it before I could get it away. "No, that isn't what I mean," he assured me. "I love you, Brie, you know that, and I don't want to lose you," he said. "I've been saving up my money this summer, more than usual. Maybe I'll quit this place and go live near you," he went on. "I never wanted to be here forever and I feel like if I don't quit soon, I never will," he finished.

"Then, maybe when I get my trust fund we can move to New York together," I added on. "And, I can go to NYU and you can do the whole Broadway thing. You can dance and have a great voice. I think you could do it," I stated.

"I've always thought about it," he confessed. "Going to Broadway, it was all me and Sharpay talked about as kids, Chad too for that matter," he told me.

I nodded. "What about the baby?" I questioned. "You said you wanted to be there for Sharpay, if you come with me to Stanford..." I trailed off.

"Sharpay can't work here for much longer because she is pregnant. She would probably want to come with me," he informed me. "We've all been here for too long and we all pretty much hate working here. I think it's time we all got away," he told me. "Chad wants to follow Taylor to college, they'll probably get married soon and me and you and Sharpay can be like Three's Company while helping her raise her baby," he laughed at the end.

"I feel like we're family," I admitted, squeezing Troy's hand. "Me, you, Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay, it's like we are family. I love it because you guys make me feel good about myself, and I don't know, loved, and happier than my real family ever has," I explained.

Troy turned his face to me. "We are family," he assured me. "In our own way, we are," he insisted.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing him gently.

He smiled. "I love you too," he replied.

I quickly sat up. "I have to tell you something. It's about why I was upset earlier today," I confessed.

"Okay," he responded.

"When my mom told me we were meeting someone today for breakfast, I assumed it was Frank or Ryan or someone I wouldn't care about, but it wasn't," I started.

Troy looked caring. "Was it your dad?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "It was a friend from New York with her two sons. One of her sons is someone I know. Troy, Jason is here," I finally got out.

"Wait, Jason," he stopped. "The guy who got you pregnant?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yes," I mumbled. "I didn't know he was coming, it was a complete surprise to me. He just got out of rehab and his mom wanted this to be some kind of transition... I don't know. I just don't want you to not hear it from me or something," I rambled. "What are you thinking?"

"Did you guys talk?" he asked me. I nodded. "What happened?" he wondered.

I sighed. "Nothing really. I was just angry, and got him angry, and things were said," I answered vaguely.

"Gabriella, what did he say?" he demanded to know.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I questioned.

Troy looked angry and I had never really seen him this angry before. "It depends on what he said," he told me.

"Troy, I am not going to tell you so you can do something stupid. You need this job, remember?" I responded.

"I'm planning on quitting anyways," he reminded me.

I shook my head. "No, Troy. You need this job for the rest of summer and I am not going to let Jason ruin that. He's already ruined stuff in my life, I'm not going to let him affect yours," I stated.

"Gabriella, you are a part of my life. Hell, you are my life. You have to understand that," he said.

I cupped his cheek. "That is sweet of you to say, babe, but I don't want you to go do something stupid. One more month and we're out of here and as far as I'm concerned, I don't have to see him again," I told him.

"Gabriella..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Please?" I whispered, grabbing on to a tuft of his hair. "For me? Four weeks, Troy, and I'll go off to Stanford like my parents want and you can come with me, then I'll get my trust fund and we can disappear," I went on. "We can travel, I can finish college, you can go to college, we'll help Sharpay, we'll get married, we'll do anything," I rambled. "Please?"

Troy was faltering and I knew it. "We can't live off three million dollars for the rest of our lives, you know that, right?" he informed me. "Besides, I don't like the concept of taking money from your father," he added.

"It's not like it's a loan, it's my money, and it isn't all my father's money. When his father died he entrusted money to me and Selena, it was divided and put in there along with my father's money and my great grandfather even added some," I informed him. "Three million dollars is a lot of money, Troy, I don't need designer shit or a mansion to live in or a Porsche. I just need you, only you," I assured him.

"And, a college education," he reminded me.

"I'm putting you through college too," I stated. He rolled his eyes. "No, I am. You can do something with dancing, open your own place with Sharpay and Chad," I suggested.

"And, you can be a major artist selling all your work," he added on.

I smiled. "See, doesn't this all sound amazing?" I questioned. "All we have to do to make it happen is avoid Jason," I whispered.

"If only it were that easy," Troy replied.

"It can be," I insisted. "My parents live in New York, we can make this happen. No written agreement comes with my trust fund, Troy, nothing. It's just untouchable until my twentieth birthday, that's all," I assured him.

Troy sighed. "He shouldn't be able to get away with what he did to you," he told me.

"I don't care about him," I said. "I never will. He's just the bad boy from my past, you're my future. He doesn't like me and I hate him, it's not like he has a thing for me," I mumbled with a roll of my eyes.

"I want this to happen, Brie, I do," Troy stated. "But, I-" he stopped. "I feel like it's going to be harder than we're making it out to be. I want to go with you to California; I've been here too damn long, I know I have. I need you, so you can't just leave. You're like the inspiration I've been waiting for to get off my ass to do something, but it won't be easy," he continued. "I'm broke, Brie, my friends are all broke, we don't have any parents, not really-"

"Neither do I, as far as I'm concerned," I cut in. "You're my family," I repeated from earlier. "There is the family you're born with and you just have to deal with them. Then, there is the family you choose when you're older. Well, I choose you, all of you," I told him.

Troy leaned in and kissed me. "God, I hope this works," he murmured against my lips.

"It will, we may even live like starving artists like in RENT, who cares? No day but today, right?" I questioned.

"We don't have to get AIDS, do we?" he asked, making me laugh. "And I am completely opposed to you being a stripper," he went on.

I laughed some more. "Yeah? Well, I will be, a stripper for you and only you," I promised.

"I think you definitely should take me on a dry run with that tonight," he insisted.

I smiled. "A dry run, huh? On the contrary, I think it will be pretty wet," I teased him.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Troy agreed, being completely serious.

"I love you, Troy," I breathed, playing with his hair some more.

"I love you too, Brie," he replied instantly. "But, we should get back," he sighed.

I groaned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I complained, letting him help me up.

We made our way back to the group and I felt as thought a major weight was off my shoulders. I could breathe normally again, Troy knows, everything is going to be okay. Now, just to get through this month.

-xoxo-

"How'd it go?" Troy questioned as we danced two days later in the entertainment headquarters (which I found out is what it's actually called).

I shrugged a little with my arms around his neck. "Boring, the normal," I sighed. "I wish my mom would quit making me hang around her," I mumbled.

"Did anything happen?" he pressed, holding my body completely up against his. It's a slow song.

"No, Troy, Jason didn't do anything. He barely spoke to me unless it was necessary," I assured him. "Stop worrying, okay?" I pleaded, running a hand through his hair.

Troy buried his head in my neck. He hates Jason being here, I know it, and can't do anything about it. "I saw him today," he admitted softly. "I saw you with him. Your mom and his mom were there too, but I- I don't know," he muttered.

I pulled away a little so I could look at him in the eye. "I love you, Troy, I never loved him," I promised. "I don't like being around him. He'll never be half the man you already are," I stated softly.

Troy's hand moved to frame my face before he kissed me gently. "Are you sleeping over tonight?" he wondered quietly as the song picked up around us. We stayed in our slow motions anyways.

"We never did get to practice my stripping technique," I joked, making him smile. I had been called away the night I told Troy about Jason. My mom demanded I go to dinner with her and Jason's family. I've been under her watch for two days now, doing family activities, and being the good daughter I'm supposed to be. I think Jason hates being around our mother's as much as I do.

"I'm definitely looking forward to that," he said, bringing me back to our table. He sat down and brought me down to straddle his lap. Our friends weren't back yet. Troy told them of his plan to quit and move with me and how we want them to come with us. Sharpay readily agreed. Taylor is going off to college anyways and Chad coming with us means he is closer to Taylor, so they were all up for it.

"I thought we were going back to your place," I mentioned, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Troy grinned, and then kissed me again. "We will once they come back. I don't want to just disappear on them," he commented before giving me another kiss.

"You see, we should stop this before it gets too far," I breathed.

"Gabriella, look around people are doing far worse than this," he reminded me in a laugh.

I looked although I knew what I would find. "Is his hand up her skirt?" I questioned, holding back my own laughs.

Troy turned my head back to him. "Uh, yeah, give them some privacy," he told me.

"Privacy? We're in a packed place," I said. "It's kind of kinky," I added, thinking about it.

"There is nothing I can do about it, you're not wearing a skirt," he replied. I hit him in the chest. "What? I'm so attracted to you it could happen," he confessed.

I full on laughed. "I'm turning you way too naughty," I informed him.

Troy shook his head at me. "Nah, you just bring out this side of me is all," he insisted, his hands holding on to my butt.

I leaned forward and kissed him again. "Hey, I don't need to say that," Chad stated as he came over with Taylor.

"Hey," I greeted them, ignoring Chad.

"Bye," Troy said right after me, standing up. I had to stand as well because I was sitting on him. "We're going to my place," he told them.

They all rolled their eyes. "Of course you are. The first time we see Gabi in two days and you steal her away," Taylor accused.

"I called her first," Troy replied, pulling on my hand as he began to walk away.

"I'll see you guys later," I laughed as he dragged me towards the door.

We walked slowly to his place. "Do you think you'll be able to get away tomorrow?" he wondered, squeezing my hand.

"Mm, probably. I told her I have a dance lesson and made up a few other things so she thinks I have a busy day," I informed him.

"Good," he breathed, leading me across the footbridge that leads towards his place.

I came to a halt on the over side and dug for my vibrating phone. "It's my dad," I stated as I dropped his hand.

"Why is he calling you so late?" he asked. "Isn't it later in New York?" he added.

I nodded. "I don't know, but I have to answer," I said as I pressed the green button. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" my dad's voice rang through.

"I- New Mexico?" I answered awkwardly.

I could see my father's impatience in my head. "Yes, I'm aware. I am in New Mexico as well, Gabriella. In fact, I am in your room and you are not at this late hour. So, I repeat, where are you?" he demanded to know.

"What do you mean you're here? In my room?" I questioned, confused.

"I mean exactly what I said. Where ever you are, you better be here in five minutes," he ordered, and then hung up.

Troy looked over at me. "I'm assuming this is bad," he commented.

"I have to go," I told him, slipping the phone into my pocket. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

He waved me off. "You didn't know he was coming. Text me tomorrow?" he asked before giving me a soft kiss.

"I'll be at my dance lesson," I upped him and kissed him again. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Brie," he replied as I quickly made my way to my room.

I don't know why my dad is here, but I know it's not good.

* * *

**So yeah, here it is! I don't particularly like it, but that is all up to you guys.**

**It's shorter than I would like. But a short chapter is better than no chapter, right?**

**Review please.**

**- Kayleigh**


End file.
